Love & War
by Saori Runa Dempsey
Summary: Bakumatsu Fic that will answer two questions: 1.What would happen if Soujiro met Kenshin instead of Shishio & 2. What would happen if Kaoru was 15 in the Bakumatsu and met Kenshin? [K&K] [Complete!]
1. Chapter I: Looking for Help

_Set in the Bakumatsu. What would have happened if Kenshin had found Soujiro and what would happen if Kaoru were 15 in the Bakumatsu no Duran along with Kenshin?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shiori, who will appear later, probably in the next chapter._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter I: Looking for Help_****

Kyoto, May of 1864

            Pain, immense pain shot through her back as a young girl collapsed in a dark alley of Kyoto, a small boy in her arms. Her long ebony tresses were tangled all the way down her back, her indigo ribbon tied low in her hair for a low ponytail, but the gashes she had received by that god forsaken chain in the back were still there and visible from under her blood stained yellow kimono. Her back was bleeding from the chain wounds she had gotten two days ago; before her aunt had thrown Soujiro out of the house. She had protested, since he was only ten, but the only response she received was a beating and then she was tossed out as well. Tossed away like trash. 

            "Kaoru-san?" 

            Kaoru looked down, the dark haired boy looking up at her with dusty blue eyes, his clothes tattered from the last beatings they had had. He had a bit of dried blood coming down his mouth as well as his forehead but he seemed all right. "Sou-chan? Daijoubu?"

            Soujiro crawled out of her arms and looked Kaoru over, frowning when she winced as he touched one of her arms. "Kaoru-san, you're hurt. What happened? Why are you here? Did they throw you out too?"

            Kaoru smiled a bit. Soujiro was always the curious and inquisitive one. "I'll be fine Sou-chan. I just need to rest. Are you all right?"

            Soujiro gave her one of his famous smiles, the ones he used whenever he would be beaten. "I'm OK Kaoru-san but why are you here? You should be back ho-"

            "Iie," Kaoru interrupted, "I was thrown out too Sou-chan. I couldn't leave you alone. You're just a kid."

            Soujiro frowned again. "You're too kind to me Kaoru-san. I would've been all right." Standing up, albeit shakily, Soujiro looked around, sighing in relief when he saw the lights of the main street up ahead. "I'll go get some help Kaoru-san. Wait right there." 

            Too weak to protest Kaoru just tuned on her side and placed her head on her arms, closing her eyes as fatigue caught up with her. She just needed to rest a bit. She'd wake up before Soujiro came back.

* * * * *

            Running down the alley, Soujiro stopped when someone's scream echoed through his ears. He knew he shouldn't pay attention, but curiosity won over reason as he detoured into a narrow passage way to his right, walking quietly around the corner. Once he arrived towards the end, his eyes widened.

            A man not much taller then Kaoru stood over the bloody remains of some man, wiping the blood off of his katana. His hair was red and tied up into a long high ponytail, contrasting with the dark blue gi he wore. The hakama was gray, splattered with liquid red blood.

            Stepping back slightly, lest he be seen, Soujiro jumped back when the man swiped the katana backwards, whirling around just as Soujiro fell back to avoid having his head lapped off. Scooting up against the wall behind him, Soujiro looked down and controlled his shaking, plastering his famous smile on before looking up, coming eye to eye with narrowed amber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What do you think? I know I have "Melt My Heart" but I couldn't resist starting this! I always wondered what would happen if Soujiro ran into Kenshin instead of Shishio, so that's what started this. I also wondered what would happen if Kaoru were back in the Bakumatsu, even if I saw a few stories like that, so this should answer that question as well. Tomoe will come in soon, though I don't know when exactly._

_Notes: _

_1. I'm writing an original story that was inspired by RK and I posted Chapter 1, so can this pathetic author ask you kind people to read and review it? I hope to be a writer some day, so I REALLY need to know how my originals are. ::gets on knees and grovels:: Onegai gozaimasu? It's called "For the One You Love" and is on my author profile._

_2. I changed ages around slightly for story purposes._


	2. Chapter II: Hitokiri Battousai

_Chapter 2. I REALLY didn't think people would like this. I guess I was wrong. I'll be working on this for a little while until I get rid of my writers block for "Melt my Heart"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter II: Hitokiri Battousai_****

Kyoto, May of 1864

            The assassin narrowed his eyes, cursing wildly in his head as he met the frightened dusty blue eyes of a young boy. He couldn't have been any older then ten, but why was he smiling like that? Did he not understand how much trouble he was in now? "Why are you smiling?"

            The boy stuttered inaudible phrases, knocking out the possibility that he didn't understand how much trouble he was in. He understood perfectly and the boy was probably terrified.

            The assassin re-sheathed his now cleaned--or as clean as one could get it--katana, ignoring the lurch his heart gave when the boy curled back as he grabbed him by the arm firmly, but not harshly. He hated when children curled away from him in fright. On any man he would find it amusing that a 15-year-old could make grown men whimper like puppies, but on children it was heart breaking. Fright like that didn't belong on their faces.

            Pulling him to his feet, he looked the boy over and frowned. "Why do you keep smiling like that?"

            The eyes still showed his fright, but confusion now entered them as well as he stuttered out, "I-I a-always do wh-when someone is go-going to hurt me."

            His heart lurched again and the assassin's frown deepened. "I'm not going to hurt you but you have to come with me."

            The boy was about to nod, but he immediately stopped half way. "I can't. I have to get help for Kaoru-san. She's hurt."

            The assassin let out an audible sigh. "Where is she?" If the kid would come quietly if he took this 'Kaoru-san' then fine. Makes his job a hell of a lot easier. Besides, if the girl was hurt he couldn't very well leave her in an alley or something, his conscience wouldn't let him. Then again, his conscience yelled at him about killing too didn't it?

            The boy brightened a bit, going back to the alley he had come from with the assassin right behind him, lest the kid start running off on him. "She's down there," he said, pointing to the shadowed figure on the ground a couple meters away. As they got closer to it the long strands of ebony hair pooled onto the ground became visible, followed by her pale skin and her face. 

            Kneeling down, he picked her up effortlessly, a bit surprised by how light she was. Giving off an inward sigh, he hauled her over his shoulder, grabbing the little boy with his free hand before going off down the backstreets and alleys towards the inn. Why hadn't he listened to his conscience and not gotten up that morning? He knew he'd run into trouble.

* * * * *

            Upon entering the Kohagi Inn, the landlady raised an eyebrow at the assassin. 

            "The boy saw me doing my job," he said simply, placing the girl on the floor while he set the boy on his feet.

            "The girl too?" she asked, moving to check the girl for injuries.

            "Iie."

            The landlady gave him a look. "Himura-san..."

            "I know the rules, but she's with the boy and he wouldn't leave without her."

            The landlady gave him a doubtful look. "Well, I don't have anymore room for her or the boy so they'll have to stay in your room." She gave him a look again. "I trust you won't turn sour on me now? You're one of the few respectful customers we have."

            Himura shot her a look, choosing not to voice his offense over her thoughts. "They'll be fine, don't worry, but I need to get a letter to Katsura-sama as soon as possible about this."

            "You're in luck; he just arrived earlier from his trip. He's meeting now so you'll have to speak with him in the morning," she said, calling over some girls to help her treat the unconscious girl. "We'll treat the girl and bring her to you room in a while Himura. The boy should get treated as well."

            Himura reluctantly nodded, handing the boy over to the landlady and the inn workers before stepping outside and saying simply, "I need to wash up."

            The landlady glanced at Himura, opening her mouth to say something but shut it when she saw he was out of sight, turning back to treating the girl and boy. "Oh well, he'll find out when he goes to his room anyway." 

* * * * *

            Tossing the bucket full of cold water over his head, Himura stared at the blood dripping from the wound on his face and onto the side of the well, his now amethyst eyes staring emotionlessly at the water dripping from his fingertips. 

            No matter how many times he rinsed himself the blood would never come clean, he'd never be unstained. He knew that when he'd taken the job as a shadow assassin for the Choshu clan, yet why did it always bother him so? Simple, he didn't like killing people, but this had to be done. It was all for a new era, one where there could be peace and oppression of the weak would be stopped.

            He whirled around when the snapping of a twig caught his attention.

            There was the other reason.

            "Kenshin-san, your wounds bleeding again," a girl no older then the boy he just brought back said, wearing nothing but her zouri's and a dark purple gi belted with a pale green sash. Her eyes were a mix of sapphire and amethyst, perhaps some grey as well, and her rich brown hair was pulled back simply into a low ponytail with her long bangs laying limply over her eyes, the longer piece on the side of her head hiding her ears. To anyone who didn't know them, she could have passed for his sister. "Did you have to fight again?"

            "What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring her question while taking the piece of cloth she held up to him and wiping the blood away.

            "Katsura-san wanted me to come visit again," she said. Her face lessened in it's brightness as she looked at the blood on his hakama. "He said I could stay in your room until I go back. You don't mind do you?"

            Kenshin glanced down at her, amethyst meeting the girl's. She was a child that always seemed to come around Kyoto at the most ridiculous times, yet Katsura never told him why he always requested her to come visit the inn for the few days. She'd always stay in his room as well, only telling him, "Your room is the only room that doesn't reek of sake and other smells that I'm sure I don't want to know what they are. Plus it's nice and quiet unlike the others so I can actually sleep." 

            If pushed, he'd have to confess he really didn't mind having her around. The girl served as a reminder for the other reason he was fighting in this war and doing one of the dirtiest jobs in it; so children like her could grow up in a peaceful world. It also gave him a little piece of mind when she was around because she was never frightened or intimidated by him. He suspected she really didn't understand what he was and she only saw him as another male who just didn't act like the others. She had, in fact, said so herself on multiple occasions. She was a living example of the saying 'Ignorance is Bliss'. "Go to bed, it's late."

            She smiled, taking his answer as a no. "Hai. Oyasumi nasai Kenshin-san," she said before making her way back into the inn.

            Kenshin sighed, wringing out his ponytail of excess water. He could all ready tell this was going to be a weird week. The again, a weird week for him was better then a bloody one, even if it was most likely going to be both.

* * * * *

           Stirring, Kaoru opened her drowsy eyes slowly, adjusting to the sun filtering in through the window and into her eyes. _Wait a second, window?_

            Shooting up in the futon she was laid out in, she immediately regretted doing so as a dizzy feeling made her fall back onto the head rest. What had happened? How did she get here? Where WAS here?

            "I see you're awake. Ohayo!" a cheerful girl around Soujiro's age said, sliding the door to the simple room open with her foot. In her arms she was balancing 3 trays full of food and a bucket full of rice, donned in a gi way too big for her small frame, the overly large sleeves tied back by a white strip of cloth. On her feet were zouri's with bandages wrapped around them, going up midway to her knees. "Kenshin-san said for me to eat in here and make sure you or him," she motioned towards Soujiro who was still sleeping, "Don't leave. I think it's pretty ridiculous since you and he were so beat up last night and you're probably all sore, ne?"

            Kaoru moved to sit up again, but found what the girl was saying was true. She WAS sore, her muscles cramping as she moved, right arm held still by a sling. "Aa...demo, who's Kenshin?"

            Setting the tray down in Kaoru's lap and another next to the sleeping boy, the girl smiled and bit into some rice before saying, "He's the one who brought you and him," Again, she pointed to Soujiro, "here. People call him Battousai though."

            Kaoru's voice sunk down into her stomach, her hunger pushed down even further. Battousai? HITOKIRI Battousai? Battousai as in the shadow assassin she had heard about who was a killing machine? Wasn't he suppose to be just some man created by paranoid imaginations? What had happened last night?!

            The girl blinked, noticing the Kaoru's face going paler by the second. "What's wrong?"

            Kaoru opened and closed her mouth several times. "Wha-but isn't he the-"

            The girl frowned, placing down her bowl of rice and chopsticks. "You mean isn't he the cold hearted killer?" When Kaoru nodded, she frowned deeper. "People say that, but it's not completely true." Shaking her head, the girl plastered a smile on her face that was eerily similar to Soujiro's. "I really shouldn't talk about it. Katsura-sama and Kenshin-san might get angry with me, though Katsura-san never really looks angry at all."

            Kaoru nodded, hesitantly starting on her own rice. "What's your name?"

            "Shiori. Takarashiro Shiori," she said, bowing.

            "I'm Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

            "Who's he?" Shiori asked, motioning to Soujiro again. 

Fortunately, Soujiro was waking up and heard her. "Soujiro, Seta Soujiro."

            Shiori beamed again. "Ohayo. I see you finally decided to join us." Shiori sniffed the air, her eyebrow quirking as Soujiro began on his breakfast. "Kenshin-san's coming. Katsura-sama too I think."

            Kaoru rose an eyebrow this time. "How can you tell?"

            Shiori beamed proudly as she said, "I can sense their ki's and smell their scents. My brother taught me how to do things like that."

            Kaoru smiled. It immediately dropped when two men appeared at the door, one with a passive and serious look while the other was smiling gently. 

            "Shiori-chan, would you mind...?" the more amiable looking of the two said, trailing off at the end since he knew Shiori would get the hint. 

            She did, shrugging while picking up the empty tray of her food. "I'll come back later for your trays," she said simply before trotting out without a care in the world, waving to both Kaoru and Soujiro.

            "Cute child," Kaoru commented, trying to break the tension forming in the room.

            "Yes, she comes here on and off," the man with short black hair tied into a high ponytail said, kneeling across from Kaoru and Soujiro who had stopped eating. "I'm Katsura Kogoro."

            "I know, Shiori-chan told me a little bit about you," Kaoru said, trying to ignore Kenshin who sat next to Katsura silently.

            Katsura laughed slightly. "I see, well then, I suppose I don't have to dwindle on the introductions." Turning serious, Katsura looked at Soujiro. "You are aware you saw something you shouldn't have." 

            Soujiro nodded. "I know."

            "I'm going to have to insist you both stay here. We can't risk anyone knowing about Himura-san more then necessary."

            "We couldn't go anywhere even if we wanted to," Kaoru muttered, though she didn't think anyone heard her.

            Being the skilled assassin he was, however, Kenshin did, turning to Kaoru and asking, "What was that?"

            Kaoru blinked; she was surprised he'd even heard her. "Nothing, never mind."

            Kenshin glared at her slightly but didn't question further, going out the door saying, "I'm going into town."

            Katsura stood as well, bowing towards them while saying, "I must get going to a meeting. Ask for Shiori if you need anything." before going out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

            Seconds later, Shiori cracked the door open and stuck her head back in. "Everything all right?"

            Kaoru and Soujiro both sighed. "We're fine."

            Sliding the shoji door all the way open with her foot again, Shiori brought in some clothes. "Okami-san said you might want these since your clothes had been practically ripped to shreds last night."

            Kaoru took the kimono, under kimono and obi gratefully, admiring the intricate designs on it. "It's beautiful, demo..." Kaoru frowned at the sling she had on her arm. "How am I suppose to change into this with this thing on?"

            Shiori dumped the gi, fundoshi and hakama onto Soujiro's lap with a smile before turning back to Kaoru. "I'll help. If I'm not around Okami-san said she'd come help you." Shiori turned towards Soujiro. "Would you mind?"

            Soujiro took the clothes he'd been given and walked out the door. "Not at all. I'll wait in the hall until you're done." 

            Once the door shut, Kaoru began untying her own tattered obi with her left hand, letting the shredded yellow one fall to the floor. While Shiori tried to help her out of the under kimono, they paused midway when they heard Soujiro's panicked voice out in the hall. They both turned, Kaoru's chest from her waist up left exposed, blinking as they tried to figure out what he was saying and to whom he was saying it to.

            They figured it out just a bit too late.

            Kenshin opened the shoji door and stepped through, only to freeze in his tracks numbly.

            Kaoru's brain numbed as well, but only for a second. Once it began working she shrieked to the high heavens, darting behind Shiori while trying in a futile attempt to cover herself back up with her under kimono with only her left hand.

            Kenshin turned abruptly, coughing while saying in his usual passive drawl, "I forgot my money."

            Soujiro stood at the door with his eyes covered, torn between bubbling laughter and embarrassment. "I tried to warn him."

            "Didn't work," Shiori commented dryly, tossing the pouch full of yen at Kenshin's head. He caught it without turning around, calmly walking out and shutting the shoji door behind him as soon as he grabbed a hold of the pouch. 

            Once he heard the door shut, Soujiro uncovered his eyes, listening as Kaoru began ranting loudly. Most were colorful phrases cursing the assassin, some of which he was sure even Kenshin hadn't heard, others being her normal rants on men in general and how they gave women no privacy. Soujiro turned to look at Kenshin just in time to see him turn and walk down the hall, mumbling something while shaking his head.

            Had Soujiro turned around sooner, he would have seen the pink tint of a blush on the man's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All right, Chapter 2 done. I can't believe you all like this story that much! I'm honored! Chapter 3 is on its way soon, maybe on my birthday (Monday). Nothing like starting my sweet 16 with a chapter update ne? (I have no life, I know.)_

_Notes:_

_1. Kohagi Inn is the name of the place they stayed, I believe, while I think Okami was the landlady's name. I forgot where I read it, but I think its right._


	3. Chapter III: Blood

_Chapter 3! Wow, can't believe the feedback I'm getting. Before I start, special thanks to JML for pointing out my grammar errors. Having no spell check really bites._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter III: Blood_****

Kyoto, May of 1864

            Embarrassment.

            Holding a hand over his face, Kenshin tried to push down the unwanted feeling but the heat in his face remained in place. He hadn't ever been embarrassed since that autumn night when he was eight and wet the bed because he had been scared out of his sleep by shishou's loud voice. His shishou had, in fact, teased him endlessly about that until the day he left to join the revolution.

            However, part of him thought, as embarrassing as it was to walk in on a half-naked woman, he had to admit the girl had a great body; nice curves and...

            He stopped that train of thought with vengeance. When had he become a pervert like the other Ishinshishi men Okami had claimed most were?

            "Didn't think you had it in you boy!" Iizuka, the Choshu clan's assassin's coordinator said as he came up to him, chewing on a toothpick. Kenshin gave him a hard glare, folding his arms inside his gi while walking out of the inn and down the bustling streets of Kyoto. "So...she has a nice body?"

            Kenshin turned his head to the side and stated flatly, "I don't pay attention to that sort of thing."

            Iizuka laughed, noting the lingering traces of Kenshin's previous blush. "Whatever you say boy."

            Kenshin simply let his gaze wander, ignoring Iizuka's constant snickers as he walked down the streets, side stepping every so often to avoid hitting into the young children running around in the road. He needed to think, badly. With Iizuka here, that was almost guaranteed not to happen, but it was better then nothing.

            Kaoru, her name was. He knew the reason for his blushing, she had been naked after all. That and the fact that he had very little, if any, interaction with the female species outside of his family before. He was a man, so it was probably expected to be a little embarrassed when walking in on a half naked woman, but why was what Kaoru had been saying after he left affecting him? He had heard enough curses from the other men in the clan to last a lifetime, but why did her cursing him enough for two lifetimes actually startle him enough to make him give a reaction? 

            Maybe it was the fact that she, a woman who KNEW he could kill her at any time, had cursed HIM, even if she knew who he was and what he could do. She was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, but the former seemed more plausible then that latter. She didn't seem like someone who lacked an IQ higher then a rock and he highly doubted she was. What had she called him? Pervert, baka, jerk...Kenshin gave an inward sigh, waving Iizuka off as the man stepped into a sake shop. He was definitely pondering over this strange girl too much.

            The boy was as strange as the girl. He didn't seem like Kaoru's brother, since he had called her 'Kaoru-san' back when he had grabbed them in the alley, but then what was he to her? Better yet, why did he care? Perhaps this was what his father and brothers' had meant all those years ago when they said, "Women will do strange things to you. They'll make you do and think things you never thought you would."

            Boy, was that true now. Too true for his liking.

            Scanning his surroundings, Kenshin noted he was at a lake, a large boulder planted close to a single cherry blossom tree that over looked the water. Settling himself on the rock, dusting the blossom petals from his gi occasionally, Kenshin tried to relax his muscles, if only for a second, trying to enjoy a few moments of peace in his otherwise hectic life. 

            Tense muscles did relax, though enjoying the peace was anything but a reality for him. As always, the stench of blood seemed to invade his senses as soon as his muscles relaxed for the briefest moment, the falling blossom petals suddenly feeling like droplets of the red liquid. The insufferable stench was addictive, but at the same time maddening to him.

            Tensing again, even if the ki he felt come behind him was familiar, Kenshin snapped quietly without turning around, "What?"

            Shiori wasn't phased in the slightest. She had, in fact, seen him like this a few times before. "Are you all right Kenshin-san?"

            Kenshin said nothing, trying to relax his senses. Normally, the young girl's presence was a balm to his built up emotions, reminding him he had a cause to fight for, a cause worth all the blood he had to shed, even if it drove him one step closer to insanity every moment blood was spilled, but this time it didn't seem to work that well. "Iie."

            Moving over so she was leaning on the rock near his right side, Shiori creased her brows at his pensive face, as if trying to read him through what little she knew of sensing ki's. Kenshin simply sat there and stared at the water, the blue crystalline surface suddenly looking garnet. He had built many barriers around himself, she knew it, but she also knew he wasn't nearly as cold-hearted as he wanted people to think. "It's maddening isn't it?" she finally said, raising an eyebrow at him. When Kenshin merely looked down at her she continued. "The blood, I mean. It's maddening isn't it?"

            "What are you doing here?" he asked, hopping off the rock. He didn't want to go into the subject, least of all with a child that wouldn't be able to grasp it and fully understand. The least she knew the better.

            Shiori frowned but didn't comment on the obvious attempt to change subjects, knowing she would get no answers from him. Once Kenshin decided he wasn't going to tell anyone something, nothing less then an atomic bomb to his head could even stand a CHANCE at dragging it out of him. "Kaoru-san asked me to pick up some material for her. She wants to make some kimonos for herself but can't leave the inn." Deciding to see if he'd have a reaction, Shiori stated, "She's pretty ticked about what you did."

            Kenshin stared forward, guiding her through the streets and towards the cloth shop. "I'm not used to sharing the room with people."

            Shiori blinked, looking up. "You're quieter then normal," she stated flatly.

            "Not much worth saying."

            Shiori rose an eyebrow at him again. Was it just her or was talking to him starting to become like talking to a stone wall? "You're stranger then normal." When he said nothing, she tried a different tactic and said, "I'm beginning to wonder if what Kaoru-san said is true."

            Kenshin looked down and rose an eyebrow at her. "Like what?"

            Shiori inwardly smiled. That had caught his attention. "Nothing, never mind, there's the cloth shop!" she said, running in before he could question her.

            Kenshin stood out in the street for a moment, contemplating whether to question her or not, but stopped when he looked down the road. Stepping into the shop door, scarred cheek away from the street, Kenshin tensely watched as the people in the street cleared the way for the Shisengumi members walking down, their swords painfully obvious at their sides.

            "Look at that, like they own the market," Iizuka said, coming up to him once they had passed. Slipping a black envelope from his sleeve, he passed it into Kenshin's whispering, "You're needed tonight." As Kenshin nodded, Iizuka sniffed the air, a perfume assaulting his senses. "Hey, is that perfume I smell?"

            "White plum, I believe," Kenshin said, not even batting an eyelash.

            Iizuka smirked. "Can't believe you actually know this stuff." Looking around, his roaming eyes caught a glimpse of a lady on the other side of the road. "Wow, look at her," he said with an approving eye.

            Curiosity getting the better of him, Kenshin looked over Iizuka's shoulder, towards the woman in question. She was pretty, though her ki was odd, with very pale skin and black hair tied into a ponytail with a red cloth strip. Her clothes were very simple yet there was certain elegance to them. She was much more dignified looking then Kaoru.

            Kenshin inwardly groaned again, turning his head away from the lady. Why was that girl always sneaking into his thoughts?

            "We'll talk later," Iizuka whispered as he passed, walking away. Kenshin nodded, turning once to glance at that woman again but saw she was gone. Turning away, Kenshin went back to the cloth store, just in time to see Shiori lugging a truckload of material.

            "Did I forget to mention Okami-san and the other women wanted material too?" she said with a sweat-drop, trying to balance herself out.

            Shaking his head, Kenshin took half the pile, guiding her down the streets and avoiding rocks and such. The last thing he needed was for one of them to fall and the material getting ruined by mud. Unexplainably pissed warriors he could handle, they didn't worry him in the slightest. Unexplainably pissed women, however, was something Kenshin just didn't want to deal with if it could be avoided. Lord knew, he didn't need them added to the list of people trying to kill him.

* * * * *

           Kaoru sighed, putting down her kimono she had been trying to repair with the yellow material Shiori had brought her, among other things that afternoon. There was no use in trying to salvage the kimono, it was ripped in too many places. The obi she could save, but the kimono was a lost cause. Kaoru cursed again as the needle poked her finger for the millionth time that night, the blood coming out of it in a little bubble, the small red dot very visible in contrast with her pale skin. 

            Soujiro had long since gone to bed, worn out and exhausted. What he was exhausted from she had no idea since they couldn't really leave the inn, but the boy had assured her it was nothing important. Shiori had gone off to talk with Katsura about something or other, and Kenshin, well, she didn't know where he went.

            Not that she cared. He was the one keeping her captive in this place after all. Even if he WAS really cute with the fiery red hair and amethyst eyes...

            Kaoru shook her head violently. She really needed to get out of there and soon.

            The opening of the shoji door snapped Kaoru out of her inner musings, half expecting it to be Shiori, but it was Kenshin, dripping wet and bleeding.

            "You're bleeding," Kaoru stated dryly, pointing to the scar that was dripping with blood.

            He ignored her, simply going in, sliding the door shut and taking his usual position in front of the window of his room. One knee up, Kenshin draped his left arm over it carelessly, staring out at the stars while grabbing something in his hand.

            The wood top's colorful designs had worn away over the years but were otherwise in good condition, a long piece of rope tied around it unraveling at the ends. Clutching it in his hand, Kenshin stared at it, trying to remember as he searched his mind. Remembering back to his past, the one he had lost almost a decade ago, the fun and peaceful times he had long since forgotten.

* * * * *

...Kyoto, April of 1854...

            "Kaa-san." Shinta, 5-years-old, tugged on his mothers elaborate kimono as they walked through Kyoto. It was one of the very rare times the family ever went into town for leisure, this time for the Hanami Festival. His sister had gone off with a boy who had invited her, after much protest by his father, and his brothers had taken two girl's their own ways as well, leaving Shinta with his mother and father until they regrouped for lunch in the gardens under the sakura trees.

            "What is it Shinta-chan?" she asked, pushing some rich brown hair away from her eyes as she looked down. "Are you tired?"

            Shinta shook his head. "Iie. What are those?" he asked, pointing to the stall nearby. 

            Looking back, a tall man with red hair like Shinta's rose an eyebrow, laughing slightly when he realized his son really didn't know what the objects on display were. "They're tops Shinta. A popular child's toy."

            Fascinated by the colorful designs on them, Shinta got onto his toes and tried to look at them, but frowned when he came up a few inches short. Being vertically challenged really stunk. He was taken by surprise when he suddenly felt himself being grabbed by his father, hoisted up while he hung under his arm like a package. "Tou-san!" he squeaked, staring at the ground far below him.

            He laughed again, ruffling his son's all ready messy red hair with his left hand while holding the boy under his right. "You wanted to look at them didn't you?"

            Shinta scrunched his nose up but looked down at the now quite visible tops on display, all the while ignoring the elderly man behind the booth who was laughing at the comical sight. They looked like acorns, a piece of string wrapped around an indent in the wood. All the designs consisted of sakura petals or branches of sakura blossoms going around the diameter of the top. "They're pretty." 

            "Do you know how they work young one?" the elderly man asked. When Shinta shook his head, large eyes staring at him curiously, the elderly man broke into a rare smile. "Watch."

            Shinta watched in fascination as he wrapped the string around the top more, placing the pointed bottom on a cleared surface before pulling the string away, the top spinning rapidly. The designs became colorful blurs, Shinta's amethyst eyes trying to follow it but only succeeding in making himself dizzy. "Oro..."

            His mother and father laughed, the elderly man wiping away the tears in his eyes as Shinta got back on his feet. "I have to thank you young one," the elderly man said, once he had stopped laughing.

            Once the world had stopped tilting back and forth, Shinta looked up at the old man curiously. "Naze?"

            Leaning over the booth, his finest top in hand, the elderly man put it in Shinta's hand with a smile. "You have made this ailing old fool laugh again. Take this as my token of gratitude."

            Shinta brightened, bowing with his parents towards the old man. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

            "Come on, Shinta-chan, we have to go meet Makiko-chan, Ryosuke-chan and Seiji-chan," his mother said, gently tugging him along. "Thank you, Ouji-san," she said, smiling at the elderly man while taking Shinta's hand in hers.

            "Sayonara Ouji-san!" Shinta said, holding onto the top and waving as he walked backwards. The old man waved back, Shinta looking up at his mother and father once he turned around. "We should thank him somehow ne?"

His mother and father smiled. "Hai. We'll bring him some of our crops the next time we come to town son."

* * * * *

Kyoto, May of 1864

            Kenshin clutched the top in his hand tighter. He had gone to thank the old man the next week, only to find out he'd been executed by the shogunate because he had supposedly stole some food, his head put on display in town as a warning to all thieves. Then his parents had died the following January from cholera, and his siblings had been taken away by different groups of slave traders. He didn't know if they were alive or not, but the blood that had spilled from them was branded into his memory.

            So caught up in his thoughts, Kenshin didn't even notice Kaoru had gotten a wet rag for his wound until she put it on his face to try and stop the rapidly falling blood. "You should really tend to that. It'll scar you know," she said simply. When he made no motion to stop the bleeding or move from his spot she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

            "None of your business," he said curtly, placing the top down on the window ledge and spinning it, his eyes trailing the movements.

            Kaoru shrugged. "It's just you seemed deep in thought and I was wondering what could have aggravated you so much that your wound would start bleeding."

            "It's nothing you should concern yourself about. Go to bed."

            Kaoru frowned, staring directly at his turned away head and said, "You know you really should stop acting so cold."

            Kenshin cast her glance out of the corner of his eyes. "What makes you think it's an act?"

            Kaoru gave him a pointed look. "If you were as cold as you seem that girl Shiori wouldn't be around you as much as she is." Kenshin looked away, his eyes staring up at the stars again as he said nothing. Seeing she wouldn't get any answer out of him, Kaoru muttered an, "Oyasumi nasai," before crawling onto the futon and under the covers laid out in the middle of the room.

            Once he was sure she was asleep, Kenshin sighed, rubbing his temple. This girl was definitely incredibly brave. No one ever said things like that to him, simply because they were usually scared that he would get angry. He actually was angry, but mostly because the girl was right. Shaking his head, Kenshin leaned back against the stack of books and closed his eyes, his katana and wakizashi leaning against his shoulder. He needed sleep, badly, just to escape reality for a brief moment in his dreams.

            Even if his dreams were filled with blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OK, I finished this chapter earlier then planned._

_Reviewer notes:_

_Nim: Wow, I nearly fell off my chair when I saw your first review. First off, you really didn't have to try and turn me to your way of thinking. I have always been in agreement with what you said...errr...wrote, even if when I wrote "Melt my Heart" it wasn't portrayed like that. Secondly, the K&T, I am an obsessive K&K fan so really...none of that K&T. Personally, I think the woman looks like a damn scary ghost with how pale she is, way too pale to even look pretty, but I won't bash her looks in the story simply because I don't believe I should._

_Chupa chup: Happy birthday to you too! Now I know 3 people with a birthday tomorrow._

_Tsuki-sama: Thank you! If you want to give me something just review my story ^-^_

_lizzie: Thank you, but I doubt my 16th birthday will be happy. Don't ask. I never was a birthday person. All these reviews for this story though are making me happy ^-^_

_sammy-chan: I'm not sure yet if I'll incorporate Megumi and the others. It'll all depend on what my psychotic mind comes up with._

_chibi-angel: I LOVE chibi-sou-chan! (I'm obsessed with the kid, can you tell?)_

_All other reviewers I'm too lazy to individually list: Thank you for your comments! Keep them coming! Also, thanks to all those who have wished me a happy birthday. Means a lot too me. (I have few friends who actually remembered, so yeah...)_

_More reviews, the faster I get my chapters done. R&R!_


	4. Chapter IV: A Familiar Face

_Gah...I know I'm suppose to be relaxing but...grr...I dunno, just isn't happening. Anyway, here's Chapter 4._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter IV: A Familiar Face_****

Kyoto, May of 1864

            "Are you sure?" Katsura asked as he sat across from Shiori, the young girl drinking some tea with him one afternoon. She was leaving the next day, so it was more of a quiet chat to talk with her about how Choshu's best assassin was holding up then anything.

            She nodded. "Himura's thinking about her a lot more then I thought he would. I think she's starting to affect him." Shiori set down her now empty tea cup, folding her legs Indian style. "It's the weirdest thing, at first he seemed annoyed but then intrigued. Not to mention I don't think he's been spacing out about the blood recently."

            The last part caught Iizuka -- who had joined them for the discussion about their best assassin -- and Katsura's interest. "Honto?"

            Shiori nodded. "He's so busy contemplating her...uncommon...mannerisms that he doesn't have time to think about it."

            Katsura nodded, scratching his chin. "Sou ka...what about her and the boy?"

            Shiori frowned. "Kaoru-san's getting a bit restless. She's a skilled fighter, I can tell. Sitting around here doing nothing is grating her nerves. Seta-san isn't at all that bothered, but he's got a fighting spirit itching to move as well. He doesn't seem bothered by Kenshin-san but she's intrigued I think."

            Iizuka scratched his chin. "Do you think they could be the spies leaking out information on Battousai? He's been ambushed recently."

            Shiori shook her head. "They have not contacted anyone. The only person they ever really talk to is me, and even with me they don't talk that much."

            Katsura nodded, absorbing all the information as he poured Shiori and himself another round of tea. "Perhaps it is safe to let them roam the city under supervision. It is highly unlikely they are spies but still a very slim possibility since we don't exactly know where they came from."

            "Why don't you let Seta-san come with me into the country for awhile? It might do him some good and it would be nice for me to have some company." Shiori took a drink before saying, "It stinks staying in the country all alone after a few months. Tomiko-nee can't exactly send me letters everyday asking about Himura you know? Her husband is worried about him. They are brothers after all." Her brow creased as she said thoughtfully, "I guess that makes us in-laws...sort of."

            Katsura laughed slightly. "I suppose it would be a bit lonely for you. I don't see any harm in that...you could bring the boy back here when the Gion Festival begins in two weeks. Make sure he doesn't run off though."

            Shiori beamed, nodding. "All right! I'll tie him down and hit him with my bokken if he does!" After Katsura and Iizuka stopped snickering she said, "What about Kaoru-san?"

            "I'd like her to stay here," Katsura said simply. "I want to view her interaction with him and Kenshin's interaction with her myself."

            Shiori shrugged, finishing off the last of her tea before standing. "If you say so. I'll go give Seta-san and Kaoru-san the good news," she said before running out of the room. Once gone, Iizuka and Katsura exchanged looks.

            "Should I send a spy to keep an eye on them when they leave tomorrow?"

            "Iie, Shiori will be fine by herself with the boy."

            "She's just a kid, the boy has more skills then she does. I've seen him practicing during the nights. He's ten but knows the Shukuchi. Some of our guys have given him the name Tenken because he seems to have a natural ability with handling a katana." Iizuka stuck a toothpick in his mouth, biting the wood lightly. "He's not that far from Battousai's skill level."

            Katsura nodded, katana going to his side as he stood and made his way out the door. "Sou ka, demo, she will be fine. The girl is more skilled then you think. Besides, Shiori-chan and the boy get along well. He won't run away if she asked him not to. Trust me on this. A spy will not be needed."

            Iizuka watched him go out the door, shrugging as he leaned back against the wall for an afternoon nap. "Whatever."

* * * * *

            "Seta-san!" Shiori chimed, sliding the kitchen's door open with a *bang*.

            Soujiro looked up from helping Kaoru dry the dishes, smiling his ever so cute smile. "Konnichiwa Takarashiro-san. Is there something I can do for you?"

            "Iie!" Shiori stepped next to Soujiro, her smile rivaling his. "I just got done talking with Katsura-san and he told me some good news."

            "That we can go?" Kaoru mumbled, rinsing her hands off. The sling on her arm had been removed a short while ago, leaving her free to move it around again.

            Shiori smiled brighter, if that was even possible. "Well, he said Seta-san can come stay with me and my family at our home in the country until the Gion Festival. He wanted you to stay here though."

            Kaoru frowned, untying the handkerchief from her hair. "I'm glad Sou-chan can get out but why do I have to stay here?"

            Shiori shrugged, making vague motions with her hands. "I don't know, but you can go around town as long as someone is with you."

            "I can't leave Kaoru-san alone here," Soujiro said firmly.

            "You're going Sou-chan. You need to get out a bit," Kaoru told him sternly, shooting a 'look' towards him when he made a motion to protest. "It's only a week or two. I know you want to explore a bit."

            Soujiro opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find an argument against that. It was true, he did want to go explore the countryside and that staying cooped up in the inn was starting to grate on his nerves, but would it really be all right? "Are you sure Kaoru-san?"

            Kaoru gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course. I'll be fine by myself."

            "Great! Then it's settled!" Shiori chirped, jumping up and down slightly. "We have to leave tomorrow and I still didn't get all the things I needed to get from the market yet...why don't we all go into town together now?"

            "Sounds good, I wanted to look around anyway..." Kaoru trailed off, walking out of the kitchen.

            "If you're going to the market..." Okami, who had popped out of seemingly nowhere, said as she pulled out a small list and pouch of money, "Can you pick these things up for dinner? I have to meet with a new girl later today so I can't go to the market myself and the other girls are busy."

            "Sure Okami-san."

            "I'll go get someone to come with us!" Shiori called, running off to find a certain red-head. Kaoru and Soujiro simply blinked in confusion, walking by Okami and watching the girl run off in a large cloud of dust.

* * * * *

            "Sou ka..." Katsura said idly, dropping some food into the pond for the fishes. 

            Kenshin nodded, listening to the faint chirping of birds in a futile attempt to keep his mind occupied and off of the blood. Why was it that whenever silence came so did the blood?

            "Kenshin-san!" 

            Kenshin turned his head slightly as Shiori came darting down the stone pathway, beaming widely without a care in the world. For a moment, he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to stay so cheerful to the point it was almost annoying. At least the silence had been most assuredly lost, and with that the blood...for now anyway. "Hai?"

            "Can you accompany me to the market for awhile?" she asked, eyes wide and pleading.

            Kenshin was about to decline when Katsura answered for him. "Join her Himura, the streets are not safe for a young girl to be wandering around alone."

            Giving a careless shrug, he made his way towards his room to retrieve his money, uttering lowly, "Fine."

            Once he was out of earshot, Katsura glanced down at her. "You know what to do?"

            "Hai."

            "Tell me what happens when you come back."

            Nodding vigorously, she bowed before scampering off to catch up after Himura who was all ready walking down the halls. "Wait up Kenshin-san!"

* * * * *

            Soujiro sighed, looking from his left -- where Kaoru stood -- to his right where Kenshin was. Both of the older teens seemed to refuse to meet the others gaze. Placing his smile onto his lips, he turned to look at Shiori who was in front of them and said, "Maybe you should have asked Iizuka-san to come instead..."

            Soujiro's smile widened when Kaoru gave the reaction he had predicted. "Are you nuts Sou-chan? The ecchi? Mou! Maybe being indoors too long has gotten to you."

            "So then you don't mind having Kenshin-san here?" Shiori asked, jumping at the opening as she stared at Kaoru from over her shoulder.

            Kaoru opened and closed her mouth several times as she struggled for an answer to that, missing the slight shifting of Kenshin's head as he peered at her from the corner of his eyes. "Well...I-You see...I..." Kaoru gave a loud sigh as she turned her head away from Kenshin and frowned. "He's better then that pervert."

            Shiori blinked, blinking again as she kept staring at Kenshin's mouth. Had he just...smirked? "Sou ka...anyway, there's the store!" Without warning she grabbed Soujiro's hand and ran the rest of the way, disappearing through the large groups of people littering the streets.

            Kenshin swore under his breath, trying to find the two kids while not losing sight of Kaoru. 

            "Where did they disappear to?" he heard Kaoru ask, searching left and right.

            "The book store."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, her patience wearing thin. "Where's that?"

            "I don't know."

_            ::THUD::_

            Kenshin rose an eyebrow, glancing at Kaoru who had fallen face first into the dirt street with sweat-drops running down her head. Shaking his head and lifting her up by her arm, he glanced around, though his eyes locked with someone to his left. Someone familiar...and a familiar scent.

            White Plum.

            He was staring at the same woman Iizuka had seen, the one with the odd ki. Staring into her eyes he could see traces of...anger?

            Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times while looking at the ground before turning back to where she was.

            Only the woman wasn't there.

            Sighing inwardly, he took Kaoru by her arm and began searching the streets for the two missing kids, shaking his head slightly. He was getting delusional. First blood drove him mad, now hallucinations. When was it going to end?

* * * * *

            "Why'd you do that? Kaoru-san and Himura-san are going to worry now."

            Shiori nodded absently but stared at the spot the woman had been standing, glaring. She didn't like that ki...it seemed hostile, more so when she and Kenshin had locked gazes. Strangers didn't have that much hatred for someone they never saw before; something wasn't right.

            "That wasn't right," Soujiro confirmed from his spot next to her, as if sensing what her unvoiced deductions were, peering outside from around the book stores door. "She seemed really angry, but who is she?"

            "I don't know, I've never seen her before."

            "Think we should do something about it?"

            Shiori shook her head, walking into the store and searching the shelves with Soujiro behind her glancing at titles occasionally. "Iie, if I sensed it then he did too. Kenshin-san is weary of people by nature; he'll probably keep his eyes open for her if he needs to."

            Soujiro shrugged, his inquisitive eyes settling on a book that was on a shelf just out of his reach. "Sou ka..."

            A hand grabbed the book and handed it to him, the young man smiling as the boy blinked. "Here you go."

            "Okita-san!" Shiori exclaimed, looking up from the book she had grabbed. 

            Okita Souji, leader of the Shisengumi's first squadron, was a nice looking man who she had run into several times during each of her trips into the city. The times she saw him he was playing with local kids, but occasionally he would be at the book store with the second squadron leader, Nakagura Shinpachi, skimming through books or picking something up for the second squadron leader.

            "Ah, Shiori-chan, nice to see you," he said, his kind face contrasting with the skills she knew he had. Rumors about him being the strongest in the Shisengumi had reached her ears a long time ago, as well as the rumor of his deadly illness. Though she didn't particularly like the Shisengumi, for they were known for their deadly ways, Okita didn't strike that cord in her. Like Kenshin, he seemed to hide his emotions, but she could occasionally see some of his contradicting emotions. It was for that reason she had some sympathy for him. He didn't seem like he enjoyed being in the war much like she knew Kenshin didn't.

            "You too Souji-san. You look better then the last time I saw you," she said, holding onto her book. 

            For the briefest of seconds, Souji's eyes shadowed over. "Ah, so I've been told." He glanced over at Soujiro again. "Friend of yours?"

            Shiori smiled, nodding. "Hai. Seta-san, Okita Souji. Souji-san, Seta Soujiro. He just arrived in Kyoto not too long ago."

            Souji nodded, shaking hands with the young boy who was smiling at him. "Nice to meet you Soujiro-chan." Taking the book of poems he had retrieved, Souji went over to pay for the book with the two kids behind him. "Gomen ne, but I can't stay and talk. I have to get back, but it was nice seeing you again Shiori-chan and it was nice to meet you as well Soujiro-chan."

            They waved farewell to him, Shiori searching her pouch for the required amount of money. "Souji-san's nice. It's a shame he and Kenshin-san are on opposing sides." Pushing the required amount of yen towards the shop keeper, she and Soujiro took their books before walking out into the streets again.

            Only to come face to face with a very annoyed Kenshin and Kaoru.

            "Why did you run off like that?" Kenshin demanded. He became even more frustrated when Shiori and Soujiro looked at each other then began to smile brightly.

            "Well?" Kaoru asked impatiently, her frown deepening as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

            Soujiro looked up at the two with his bright smile, an amused glint in his sparkling sapphire eyes. "You know, you two have the same facial expression right now."

            Shiori bit back the loud and hysterical laugh that was bubbling in the back of her throat as both Kaoru and Kenshin blinked in confusion, turning to look at each other simultaneously before turning their heads away with the frowns back in place. 

            "Don't change the subject!" Kaoru scolded, face flushing a slight pink. Kenshin didn't show any signs of embarrassment, though Shiori could see he was becoming uncomfortable now.

            "Gomen ne, but I really wanted to go see the book store. I haven't been in there for a long time. I thought you saw us go in there..." Shiori trailed off, trying to look as sorry as she could while keeping a straight face.

            "Let's just go back. We have everything we came for," Kenshin said, grabbing the baskets of vegetables and things they had gotten from the stalls and walking back through the crowd towards the inn. Kaoru followed after Soujiro and Shiori, lest they go wandering off again, trying to keep her eyes from staring at the hitokiri's back. 

            Why was she so drawn to him? The question drummed in her head over and over, yet Kaoru hadn't the faintest idea why. Perhaps it was the mysterious air around him that captivated her; she always had liked mysterious things. She definitely wasn't starting to like him -- even if he was a somewhat kinder person when around children -- and she definitely wasn't attracted to him in the slightest.

            A voice, deep down in her heart, just snorted in laughter.

* * * * *

            "Tadaima!" Shiori chimed, walking into the inn and spotting Katsura up ahead. He smiled and gave a small wave, motioning with his hand for her to go over while Kenshin went to drop the vegetables and stuff into the kitchen. 

            "Well?"

            "He's definitely affected by her."

            "Sou ka, perhaps I should talk with this girl..."

            Shiori nodded, her bright smile now back to normal proportions. "You should, I think she could do it..."

            "Anyway, don't you worry about that. Go help Okami-san prepare dinner."

            Shiori nodded, running off to the kitchen where the women were probably starting to cook. Once she was at the door, her eyes -- normally wide and innocent -- narrowed.

            Off to the side was Kaoru, chopping onions with that mysterious lady while talking quietly with one another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::Sniff:: Thank you everyone! My birthday wasn't that bad with all the nice well wishes I received ^-^. Special Thank you to _Tsuki-sama_**** & _Chibi-angel!_**** I love the cards! Unfortunately, I didn't receive the present I wanted Hana-san, but then I doubt I would ever be able to own RK ::sob::******

**Anyway, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to take so long to update, but I've been working on two original stories I hope to publish one day. The one is posted on my profile all ready (::gets on knees:: Please read and review "Girl of the Dragon's" if you have any spare time!) while the other is still in the works. If you are a hopeless romantic, WAFF and sap lover like I am, you should enjoy them both (The other one that isn't posted yet is most assuredly one for romance people who like sap, WAFF, and all around cuteness...with the added bonus of humor and the most complicated love triangles...)******


	5. Chapter V: Tomodachi

**Chapter 5, I hope this story is still even remotely entertaining.******

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter V: Tomodachi_

Kyoto, May of 1864

            Shiori packed up the last of her things in the bag hanging over her horse, all the while frowning at the new woman who was helping Kaoru secure Soujiro's things on the horse he would be using.

            Her name was Yukishiro Tomoe, from what she had found out from Kaoru the night before. The young woman's fiancé was now dead and she had no place to go.

            It sounded like a very plausible story. So much, in fact, that Shiori felt some sympathy for the young woman. 

            …But why did she still get the creeps when Tomoe was around and why did the woman's ki flail so...furiously most of the time?

            It was reassuring to know Kenshin was a bit weary of her himself, though to a lesser extent then she was. Shiori shook her head in mild irritation at the red head who was trying to nonchalantly watch Kaoru who was lecturing Soujiro on wandering around unsupervised and to make sure one of her parent's was always with him.

            Shiori inwardly snorted at the thought. Her real parents had died long ago, her dad from an illness before she was born and her mother from giving birth to her. Nozaki Houko, Tomiko's mother and the woman who had raised her, lived in Tomiko and Seiji's Edo mansion where the couple was waiting for their 1st child to be born. 

            They worried about her while she was away -- which was predictable -- and Seiji would have probably accompanied her to Kyoto to make sure she was safe and to see his brother was well and alive had it not been for the fact that Tomiko threatened to tie him to their dojo's support pillar and beat him senseless if he tried to leave and miss any part of the pregnancy.

            Tomiko was incredibly scary when she wanted to be, more so when pregnant.

            So she had come to Kyoto alone, explained the concerns of the worried relatives to Katsura and taken on this relatively simple job of making sure Kenshin didn't lose his sanity while doing the dirty job of a hitokiri; made sure he stayed alive so she could pester him into visiting his family back in Edo once the Bakumatsu no Duran ended. 

            So now she lived in the countryside near a lake where many children went to play -- thus giving her some company on and off -- waiting for letters from Katsura to come that would ask her to travel down to the city for awhile when Kenshin would seem like he was losing his handle on things; when she was needed to remind him of his purpose and ease his inner turmoil's, letting him see the painfully oblivious little girl who always called him 'Kenshin-san' despite his protests about the honorific. 

            Make sure Kenshin stayed sane, act like a naive little girl; it was a simple job, yet could she help it if she occasionally heard bits and pieces of enemy plans that people passing by would sometimes mention out of idiocy, thus getting her deeper into the Ishinshishi's business then she wanted to be?

            "You're all set," Kaoru said, snapping Shiori from her inner musings. Soujiro was all ready sitting on his horse, smiling down with amused eyes as Shiori blinked out of her trance. Then suddenly, Shiori felt something akin to heat creep up her neck as she immediately looked away from him. Now what was happening?

            "If you don't mind, could you deliver this for me?" Katsura said, handing Shiori a letter.

            Glancing at the name on the front, she smiled sweetly while saying, "I'm sure Ikumatsu-san will be happy to receive this." 

            Katsura only smiled wider.

            "Be safe and don't worry about me," Kaoru said as she helped Shiori get onto her horse. "Make sure Sou-chan stays out of trouble ne?"

            Soujiro made a face, showing his offense but still smiling. "Hey!"

            Grabbing the reigns, Shiori giggled, nodding once before turning her horse around and starting off for her home.

            "Watch out for each other," she barely heard Kenshin say, his head turned away as Iizuka and Tomoe stared at him for a few minutes in surprise and confusion.

            "Hai! Ja'mata ne Kenshin-san! Kaoru-san!" Shiori shouted before trotting away from the inn with Soujiro in tow.

* * * * *

            The small group dwindled out after Soujiro and Shiori were out of sight, Kaoru sighing once before turning towards the hall that held the room Kenshin and her shared.

            "They'll be fine. Stop worrying."

            Kaoru looked up, finding her eyes unwillingly staring at Kenshin's retreating figure. Had he just said...? "Eh?"

            "They'll be fine. Don't worry," he repeated as if he were stating some every day fact.

            Kaoru inwardly fumed at his lack of concern, oblivious to the fact Tomoe and Katsura were there watching the little scene. "He's ten and she's only eight. Bandits and the like are a common thing along the Tokai-do trail leading towards Otsu. How can I not worry?! Aren't you worried about Shiori-chan in the least!?"

            Kenshin turned to look at her from over his shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course I worry but the girls' not stupid and neither is the boy so I don't see it necessary to worry over what could happen when the probability that it will is close to nothing." Then he turned and began walking again.

            Kaoru glared at him, fist clenching. She was sorely tempted to run after him and smack him in the head but common sense stopped her from doing so. Instead she ran after him saying, "What if it DOES happen? There is still a possibility!"

            "It won't."

            "How do you know?"

            "They're not stupid."

            "Mou! That is not a reason!"

            Katsura watched as they bickered --or she bickered with him while Kenshin merely regarded her as calmly as he did anyone else -- walking down the hallway like there was nothing weird going on. Katsura actually waited to see if the girls' impulse to smack Kenshin in the head would be followed through, but was slightly disappointed yet impressed when she gathered her willpower not to. He would have liked to see what Kenshin would have done had the spunky young girl actually hit him. "Sou ka..."

            "Nani?" Tomoe asked, averting her gaze from glaring at Kenshin's back to staring curiously at Katsura.

            He waved it off, retreating into the inn. "Nan demo nai."

            Shrugging, Tomoe walked the opposite way towards the room she was staying in, glowering. That man was the one who stole her happiness -- killed her Kiyosato -- he deserved what was going to come to him. Kaoru wouldn't care, there would definitely be no love lost when the Battousai died. If Kaoru were in love with him Tomoe may have changed her plans -- for she didn't want her revenge to destroy her new friend's happiness like the Battousai had hers and become someone like him -- but the girl had said herself that she didn't like him, he was holding her captive. 

            Everything would be fine; she'd find his weakness, tell the Yaminobu and finally have Kiyosato's death avenged as planned. Nothing would go wrong.

            A tiny little voice in Tomoe thought otherwise.

* * * * *

Lake Biwa, May of 1864

            "Here we are," Shiori said, tugging at her horse's reigns and stopping it from running further once they came through the large forest to a secluded area. There was a large lake, the water shimmering like sapphires as far as the eye could see and a dirt road leading along side of it, the bank covered in lush green grass with the occasional tree. On the opposite side of the road was a small home, large enough to fit maybe two or three people.

            Soujiro blinked, noting the absence of people. "How come there aren't any people here?"

            "I'm the only one who lives here. The closest house is a little less then an hour walk from here," Shiori said as she finished tying the horses to a tree, unloading her things and dragging them into the home. Soujiro followed, very confused. "I lied, I don't live with my family. They're in Edo right now."

            "Then why are you in Kyoto? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Soujiro asked, bringing supplies inside the quaint home.

            "It's a long story..."

            Soujiro set down the last package, sitting himself on a nearby pillow that was set down on the tatami mat floor. "We have plenty of time."

            Coughing uncomfortably, Shiori set herself down on her own pillow, willing her muscles to relax from the long trip up the mountain as she glanced at him. "You sure you want to know? I'm not sure if I should even tell you."

            Nodding, Soujiro cast her a disarmingly cute smile that made her lose focus for a moment. "Tell me. If you want, I won't tell anyone."

            Sighing, Shiori nodded, rubbing her temples as she stared at the setting sun through the opened windows. The deep orange color of the sun bounced off her hair, making it shine a color similar to Kenshin's -- although it was a deep orange instead of blood red -- for a moment. "All right, I'll tell you."

            Soujiro smiled, sitting there as she began to speak, listening attentively as the sun slowly disappeared from view, only to be replaced by the shimmering moon, the silver lights casting its glow on the small home and shimmering off the lake like diamonds.

* * * * *

Kyoto, May of 1864

            Hair soaking wet from the rinse water he had poured over himself after his latest assassination, Kenshin sat in his trademark position in front of the window, sparing a glance at the girl who was all ready sleeping contently in the futon.

            A very rare smirk flitted onto his lips as he attempted to curve away from his blood plagued thoughts and to a more interesting subject; Kaoru. 

            The girl had a strong will --which was a rare find -- and was very interesting to boot. She wasn't like any of the other inn girls' who would curl back in fright or jump at any advance one of his drunken associates might make. She would, instead -- much to his slight surprise -- explode in outrage. Her temper was quite impressive as well, as he had seen during dinner only a few hours ago.

            The men had been more smashed then normal and Kaoru had been serving them. Being a young and attractive girl -- though he'd never admit that out loud since Iizuka would never let him hear the end of it -- she had received various lewd and suggestive comments. Kaoru had ignored them, trying to keep her calm disposition despite the anger that he had felt boiling in her.

            When one of the men had become rather annoyed at her disinterest and became aggressive, an odd feeling to snap the man's neck and protect Kaoru had coursed through his veins. Why he had been so angered he didn't know, but before he could even stand she had all ready fixed the problem on her own.

            As soon as the man had grabbed her arm she had stood with a defiant look in her eyes, calmly demanding he let go of her. The drunken man and the guys around him had simply laughed, the man pulling her roughly by her arm to bring her closer to him. It had taken all his willpower to not snap his katana out of its sheath and kill the drunken bastard, but Kenshin had been relieved, and not at all surprised, when the girl delivered a swift kick to the man's jewels.

            He hadn't really expected her to do much damage since Kaoru was small -- smaller then him in fact which said a lot -- while the other man was tall and very well built. For the first time in his memory Kenshin had underestimated someone, for the girls' kick did a lot more damage. The man had let go of her instantly sputtering out curses by the ear full, holding onto his wounded jewels while glaring daggers at Kaoru who just glared back at him in defiance.

            "Don't think I won't fight back if you try something!" she had declared -- more to the whole group then just the pained man -- before stomping out of the room in a huff. The crumpled man on the floor had given his buddies a look and they had moved to go after her, but that had been as much as Kenshin could stand.

            It went without saying those 15 or so men were going to be out of action for a long while.

            So when he had been walking down the halls to come to the silence -- or what he thought would be silence -- of his room, he had listened from the hall as Kaoru screamed to herself from the inside, the faint shadow of Kaoru throwing her hands up in disgust visible through the rice paper door as she continued her rants for a good hour or so, attracting many stares from sober men who would pass by. He would simply give them a look and they'd be out of there in a hurry.

            When she had calmed down -- or seemingly so since she had stopped yelling profanities no woman should know -- he had walked in hoping to get some quiet time before his assignment, but had unfortunately ran into the same godforsaken predicament he had not too long ago.

            She had been in the process of changing into her sleeping yukata, though he had seen MUCH more then just the top of her this time. Could anyone blame him for staring at her body the way he had? He was a man after all and when a man sees the things he had on a pretty girl like Kaoru they tended to gawk like he had for a moment. 

            Unfortunately, Kaoru regained her senses quicker then him and had grabbed anything she could find in the room to throw at him, doing so with amazing speed and accuracy while shouting the most vile curses her brain could think of, unknowingly adding a few new ones to Kenshin's own collection of curses.

            Even he, the Hitokiri Battousai -- Choshu's invincible shadow assassin -- couldn't escape from the room without getting hit a few times in the head with the godforsaken books. He now regretted keeping those LARGE and HEAVY things in his room, for he now knew they could serve other purposes other then something to sleep against.

            That had been hours ago. After he had ducked out of his room he had left to do his task, silently noting to himself he'd apologize when he returned. Unfortunately -- or fortunately, depending on what might have happened had she been awake -- she had been asleep when he returned only two hours ago and had been grumbling something in her sleep ever since while he stayed quiet in his own thoughts.

            Gazing at her again, Kenshin allowed his tense muscles to relax as he looked at her sleeping form, his face still passive as he watched her snarl at something in her dream and mutter something inaudible before turning in the sheets. What was she dreaming about?

            Curiosity perked, he kneeled near her and tried to listen but frowned when he still couldn't hear what she was mumbling. Scooting closer so that he was kneeling at the side of her futon, ear forward to try and hear, he tried to listen to her mumble something even lower then before.

_            ::SMACK::_

            Now, he had seen that hand coming, but let it hit him anyway lest she wake up if he grabbed her arm.

            Kenshin cursed inwardly, rubbing his dishonored head. The girl was even strong in her sleep!

            It was then he heard what she had been mumbling.

            "Kenshin...no baka"

            Confusion and a sudden nervousness rushed through Kenshin as he scooted back to his spot near the window, though his startled eyes remained on Kaoru. She was dreaming about him? Why would she dream about him? Better yet, why was this sudden nervous feeling running through him at that fact?

            "Baka..."

            Kenshin let another smirk curve his lips. Even in her sleep she constantly called him baka.

            Then an expression appeared on her face that confused him; a smile eerily similar to Soujiro's. It only widened as she mumbled, "Kenshin no baka...such a baka ahou..."

            Once again, Kaoru managed to baffle Kenshin without knowing it. Now he really wanted to know what she was dreaming. Shifting so he could lean back against the re-piled books, he sighed. The girl was strange.

            She was annoying, brash and tomboyish...

            ...but she was pretty, innocent -- in her own ways -- and kind all the same.

            Who ever said he had frowned down on spirited women? It only added to their character and attracted him more.

            When had he not liked a person for those same traits? He certainly wasn't going to start now.

            Kenshin's once closed eyes snapped open at the last thought. He was starting to like the girl --that was fine, he could handle that -- but then he searched himself for an answer to a question that kept running through his mind now. In what way did he like her? He couldn't possibly like her more then a companion...a friend. 

            The concept of a friend was new to him itself since he never had friends in the first place. He had always been the lone wolf, the intelligent young boy who grew up faster then others to help in the fields or help around the house when housework became too much for his always ill mother and overworked sister. They had been secluded for the most part, kept away from people and the quarrels in everyday lives. Friends had never been made but Kenshin had never minded; his siblings had always tried to make up for that and it had kept him relatively happy.

            He had -- now that he thought about it -- always longed to have a friend, always longed to feel normal. He had always wanted to be a normal boy who would plead and whine with his parents to let him go out and play with his friends, no matter how much he had denied it.

            Could he have a friend in Kaoru?

            His conscience answered with a vengeance, _Do you deserve a friend?_

            Kenshin inwardly winced, absently staring at his hands. He didn't. He had willingly chosen to kill -- no matter how dirty the people he killed had been -- and purposely stained his hands with the blood he could all ready see staining his hands.

            He could never -- would never -- let someone be tainted by him; especially if that someone were Kaoru.

            He would treat her the same way he did now.

            …But would his heart hurt like hell like it was now every time?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All question will be answered in due time. If you haven't figured it out all ready, I due plan to stick Shiori with Soujiro. The kid is too darn cute to not find love in SOMEONE though I do have an idea of how I could add in Misao to spicen things up...though she wouldn't be with the cute little Tenken in the end.******

**Spoilers:******

**1. Yahiko & Tsubame may not appear in this...simply because I can never really find a place for them. That could always change though. I'm not sure as of now. Same for Sano & Megumi and Aoshi & Misao. I find for some reason it's hard for me to grasp their characters...******

**2. Mibu's wolf and Tokio will DEFINITELY appear in this. I have an interesting thing cooking up in my messed up mind that involves them. Also involves Tokio and Kaoru planning something, ::gasps in mock horror at the idea::, while Saitou and Kenshin...well, you know them and what always happens when their within eye range.******

**3. If you haven't guessed, the wacky Himura siblings I created will yet again make appearances with their sickeningly sweet kids and family, though that will be way later in this story.******

**4. Hiko-sama will most definitely make his grand appearance sometime in the future. I got some wild ideas for what he will do...pity the poor baka deshi, because he will enter hell. ::evil cackle::******

**5. Events that occur in the anime will occur in this story, only things about it may be twisted. Heck, the whole RK storyline is being twisted! Suggestions for some interesting scenes I could use for K&K are more then welcome as well. All suggestions are always considered. ^-^******

**6. The lemon thing...I'd do a lemon chapter if I weren't only 16. I have no idea of what sensations would go through either of their minds (though I could guess) so I will not even attempt it. If I did try it would be a disgrace to all lemons and I just couldn't have that. There will probably be some racy scenes though.******

**I'm so cruel aren't I? R&R!******

**P.S. Happy Early Birthday Hana-san! (Since I don't know when your birthday actually is...) If by some miracle you do get RK remember this poor unworthy author! ^-^******


	6. Chapter VI: Man Behind the Mask [R rated...

**Chapter 6! One scene in this would be R...just to warn you.****__**

****

**Anyway, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter notes. Lake Biwa is the largest lake in Japan and its located right near Otsu. I'm presuming this home Shiori is staying in is right on the lakes edge while the closest home she spoke of is the one Kenshin will go to later on. Wakatta?****__**

**Visit here to see a visual of where the lake is and what not in contrast to Otsu, Kyoto and stuff: ****__**

**_http://www.pref.shiga.jp/profile-e/shizen/pro-natu.htm_**

**P.S. - PLEASE read my original series "Watakushi no Aisuru". I can not stress enough how badly I need people to review. I need to know if I even did a remotely good job creating characters, descriptions and what not. I do hope to become some type of a writer, so reviews for them are VERY important to me.****__**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter VI: Man behind the Mask_****

Lake Biwa, May of 1864

            The pleasant sound of birds chirping invaded Soujiro's ears as he sat up, his back not aching for once as he rose out of his futon and put on his cloths.

            He had never felt so peaceful. His limbs had never felt so good.

            For as long as he could remember he would dread waking up in the mornings, his limbs sore from beatings he had received the night before. They would become even worse as he was beaten during the day for things he never did, but his smile would persist.

            Now, however, Soujiro noted he seemed to smile even though he didn't have to. The peaceful and quiet atmosphere that surrounded him seemed to have that effect on him.

            Glancing over to his side, he noted Shiori was still asleep. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake her prematurely and earn her eternal wrath -- like he had a few days ago -- Soujiro padded out of the room they used as a bedroom, quietly walking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

            My, the girl was certainly full of surprises. She was downright frightening when mad, even more the Kaoru, who would kill him if she knew he had thought that.

            Shiori wouldn't be mad though, he'd treat her once and make breakfast for them. Kaoru had taught him how to cook a bit in their spare time at the inn. She would be in for a surprise when she woke up.

* * * * *

            Shiori awoke to the distinct smell of smoke. It was a familiar smell that never failed to panic her.

            Awake in an instant, she jumped out of her futon, tossed on her haori over her gi that she slept in and dashed towards the kitchen where the smoke seemed to be coming from.

            When she was a few feet away from the kitchen's door, she fell to the floor with a large sweat-drop.

            Sliding the wood door open was Soujiro, hacking from the thick smoke now drifting from the room and out of the house through the open windows. "What in Kami-sama's name happened?!" 

            Soujiro scratched his head, laughing sheepishly while saying, "I tried to cook breakfast but the food got burned."

            Shiori raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you open the windows?" It shouldn't have built up that much smoke if the windows had been opened before hand.

            "I couldn't find them in all the smoke."

_            ::THUD::_

            Soujiro blinked, inhaling the now fresh air circulating through the house as he squatted down near Shiori who had fallen over with an even larger sweat-drop then before. "Takarashiro-san?"

            Standing up and rubbing her head -- as if in pain -- Shiori shuffled into the kitchen, going to see if something he had intended to make could be saved. "I'll go make us something to eat, you go wash up. You smell of smoke." When he nodded, going off towards the door, Shiori looked around the kitchen only to call back, "Also, don't try to cook breakfast again."

            Soujiro just sweat-dropped, laughing nervously before scampering outside to rid himself of the smell of a burned breakfast and ponder over what he had done wrong. He had been so sure he followed Kaoru's instructions to the last detail...

* * * * *

Kyoto, May of 1864

            Kaoru turned her head away with a frown as she and Tomoe passed Kenshin in the hallway, her temper still in full throttle. Tomoe was amused to say the least, watching as her new friend gave Battousai the coldest shoulder she had ever seen. If it were just a bit colder...could anyone say frost bite? The girl gave the term a new meaning.

           Kenshin ignored the cold shoulder, but inside he was going nuts. On anyone else he could have probably dealt with it, but the way this girl shunned him was driving him insane! 

            Normally people just pretended you weren't there, going on like normal, but not Kaoru. She actually acknowledged his presence and reminded him every blessed time they were within eye sight of each other that she would not speak with him and was raging mad for what he did. When would she just stop and at LEAST let him TRY to apologize like any normal woman would? 

            He allowed a small smirk to cross his lips as he rounded the corner. Kaoru was in no way an ordinary woman and THAT was a good thing.

* * * * *

            "Mou!" Kaoru exclaimed, once she was sure he couldn't hear. She had seen the smirk cross his lips when he rounded the corner and it had enraged her more. "That insufferable baka!"

            Tomoe let a small smile appear on her otherwise placid features.

            "I can't believe him! He walks in on me...and actually GAWKS...he doesn't even...Mou! Jerk!" she exclaimed, her short and unfinished sentences understood by the older woman -- who had been told what happened -- without saying. 

            Kaoru stomped into the kitchen with Tomoe still listening, a rare amused expression on her face as Kaoru ran through every curse she knew. Every single one of them was directed towards the annoying red head. "He could at least APOLOGIZE."

            "You're right, Kaoru-chan. Himura-san should've apologized," Tomoe said, scowling inwardly. He didn't deserve the honorific, especially from her. He had ruined her happiness, but she needed to bear with it until she could complete her mission. She could dishonor his name all she wanted in the recesses of her mind until after he was gone and Kiyosato was avenged...until the one who had destroyed her happiness was gone.

            Then maybe her sinking feeling would go away.

* * * * *

Lake Biwa, May of 1864

            "Shiori-chan!"

            Shiori looked up from reading her book, glancing at the door where five kids -- three girls, two boy's -- were all ready running through. The boys were holding fishing poles while the girl's were carrying books and some lunches. 

            "We're going fishing in the lake, do you want to come with us?" The girl with the basket of food asked, holding it up. "We made more then enough!"

            "Arigatou, demo, Seta-san all ready went out to fish for me Haruka-chan."

            Haruka tilted her head, an eyebrow raised. "You mean that cute kid down near the lake whistling?"

            Shiori raised an eyebrow this time. "Was he smiling?" Haruka nodded. "Yep, that's Seta-san all right."

            The girl on Haruka's right gave Shiori a look. "Did you go off and get yourself a boyfriend without telling us? We thought we were your friends!"

            Shiori gave a strangled choke. "You are Misa-chan and I did NOT get a boyfriend! I'm only eight you know! Even if I am more mature then most I am still too young!"

            One of the boy's nodded confidently. "Besides, she's going to date me when we get older!"

            The last girl -- and the smallest -- rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't bet my last yen on that Hachiro-san."

            "You're just jealous Kana-chan!" the boy next to Hachiro teased, Hachiro nodding with his welled up ego inflating.

           Haruka, Kana, Misa and Shiori burst into gales of laughter and giggles. "You wish! I'd never be jealous over Hachiro, Seiki! Besides, I'm with Shiori-chan; we're too young for boyfriends and such!" Kana exclaimed.

            "What's going on?" Soujiro asked, stepping inside the home with his large catch flailing inside a wood bucket. Soujiro tilted his head to the side as the one boy there cast him a glare while the other four began laughing again. "Nani?"

            "Nothing," Shiori giggled, taking the bucket from him. "This is Haruka, Kana, Misa, and Seiki," she said, pointing to the four giggling. "That's Hachiro. They're some of my friends. I'll go start making some dinner."

            "We'll help!" Haruka and Kana called, giggling as they went after Shiori into the kitchen.

            "Did I miss something?" Soujiro asked, sitting down on the floor near Seiki.

            "Nothing at all," Misa giggled, watching as Hachiro sized Soujiro up with a quick glance over. She then burst out into peals of laughter with Seiki as Hachiro huffed in annoyance at something and gave Soujiro the coldest glare he could with his flaming garnet eyes -- his messy brown hair covering the glare slightly -- only to become angrier when Soujiro spotted him and simply smiled.

            Misa could all ready smell trouble brewing.

* * * * *

Kyoto, May of 1864

            Kaoru turned her nose up at Kenshin for what must have been the thousandth time that day, turning her back on him as she caught eyes with the now quite frustrated hitokiri at dinner. Narrowed eyes watching as she left the dining room, Kenshin stood as soon as she rounded the corner, ignoring Iizuka's curious and amused call. There was no way he would let her get away this time without at least TALKING to him.

            Approaching his shoji door, he put his ear up against the screen in an attempt to judge if it was safe to enter, finally deciding it was when he heard no rustling of clothes or mumbling. Sliding it open with a highly annoyed look on his face, he waited for Kaoru to turn around, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

            Kneeling in front of a table where she had laid out her tattered kimono, Kaoru looked over her shoulder and cast him a glare that could have struck a man dead on the spot before calmly returning her attention to the material.

            He just stood there, leaning against the door with his eyes narrowed at her rapidly tensing back, waiting for her to break the silence.

            Break it she did a few minutes later.

            "What do you want?" she hissed, putting her sewing project down but not turning to look at him.

            "We need to talk."

            "We have nothing to talk about."

            "Yes we do."

            "No we don't."

            Kenshin rubbed his head, annoyed at the little game. "I apologize."

            She tensed, as if she were going to say something in retort, but loosened up when his words had hit. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side as she asked, "Nani?"

            Kenshin gave her a look, uncomfortable with having to repeat his words while she was looking at him like that. "I apologize, I shouldn't have done what I did."

            Kaoru opened and closed her mouth several times. He had just apologized -- to her of all people -- and was he fidgeting because of her? A rare grin split Kaoru's face. This would be fun. "Apology accepted then Kenshin." The smile she gave was almost frightening.

            Kenshin saw the look and raised an eyebrow. Why was there an almost evil glint in her eyes? It was really making him uncomfortable and he hated feeling like that. "Why are you grinning like that?"

            Kaoru feigned innocence. "Like what?"

            Kenshin glared. "Like that."

            Kaoru blinked, turning her head away from him again but the smile persisted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

            Kenshin took a menacing step forward scowling. How else was he suppose to handle it? Admit the look in her eyes and her smile was scaring him? That be the day! "Stop it."

            Kaoru turned and looked at him innocently, though the look in her eyes was still swirling with amusement and mischief. "Stop what?"

            Kenshin's frown deepened, stepping so he was right in front of her. She simply looked up, that same innocent look on her face, though somewhat strained now as she stared into his eyes. They were flickering between smoky amethyst and the same intense amber stare she was familiar with, boring into her own eyes and just briefly giving her a view into his soul.

            He must have realized what she had seen from the slight widening in her eyes, immediately turning away and setting himself down in front of the window, head turned away from her.

            Kaoru sat there for a few moments, confused. She had seen many emotions in only a split second and her brain was still trying to sort through them all. Annoyance, anger...those she had expected, but not the ones her brain was picking out now...admiration, envy. There were a few others she couldn't describe, but Kaoru had pushed them aside. Why would he envy or admire her? It didn't make any sense.

            An uncomfortable and tense silence followed...

            ...but not for long.

            "Kenshin?" she asked quietly, glancing at the quiet assassin.

            He turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow but made no move to speak.

            "I wanted to go get a drink at the nearby tavern..." she started, glancing to see if he had any reaction.

            "I'll accompany you," he said without batting an eyelash, turning his attention back to looking out at the stars. "Tell me when you want to leave."

            "Hai," Kaoru said, standing and walking out of the room to inform Okami she was going out, leaving Kenshin to his thoughts for a moment. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go with one of his associates; they were slimy rats waiting to get their hands on fresh prey like her.

            Kenshin shook his head, standing up and setting his daisho into his hakama sash. Why did he care? He shouldn't care, but why was he getting a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen to her tonight if he didn't go?

* * * * *

            "Okami-san, I'm going out for awhile," Kaoru said, sticking her head into the kitchen where Okami was putting away the last of the dishes.

            "Who's going with you?" she asked, not turning towards her as she stuck a bowl into one of the cupboards.

            Kaoru coughed a bit. "Kenshin."

            Okami turned towards Kaoru, shutting the cupboard with one eyebrow arched. "First name basis?"

            Kaoru shrugged. "I just call him Kenshin but he never seems to mind."

            Okami nodded, grabbing the nearby umbrella and handing it to her. "It just started to rain so take this with you."

            Kaoru nodded, turning to leave when Okami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okami-san?"

            "You know Kaoru," she started, walking with her down the halls. "You're like a rose. You have your thorns, but you're beautiful even with them." Ignoring Kaoru's truly confused look, she babbled on. "I believe a rose looks the best in the rain, don't you?"

            Kaoru nodded slowly, wondering if Okami had had too much sake recently.

            Walking on as the girl stopped in front of Kenshin's door, Okami said over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner, "Roses are very beautiful in the rain, even if the rain is red."

            Kaoru tilted her head, standing there holding the umbrella for a moment with her head tilted. What a strange woman. What was she talking about?

            She didn't notice Kenshin had opened the door, all set with his own umbrella. "Let's go."

            Blinking out of her confused stated, Kaoru simply nodded numbly and walked off after him.

* * * * *

Lake Biwa, May of 1864

            "Did I miss something today Takarashiro-san?" Soujiro asked. It was late but the lanterns were still on while the two read their respective books.

            Peering over the top of hers slightly, Shiori shook her head. "Iie. My friends were just being weird." 

            "Sou ka...Hachiro-san seemed to dislike me."

            "He's jealous of you," Shiori said without thinking.

            Soujiro blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Naze?"

            Shiori shook her head, changing the subject as she said, "How do you think Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san are?"

            Soujiro shrugged, dropping the subject as well. "Fine I guess, though Kaoru-san probably hit him at least once."

            Shiori snorted behind her book. "Yeah, she's probably yelling at him while Kenshin-san just stays as collected as ever."

* * * * *

Kyoto, May of 1864

            The silence was slowly grating on Kaoru's nerves as she sat across from Kenshin, sipping sake every so often. He hadn't uttered a word since the inn -- which she had been fine with since she had been busy contemplating Okami's weird rose comment -- but now she was just getting annoyed.

            It wasn't like she didn't have anything to ask -- Kami-sama only knew she had a million questions that were unanswered -- but it didn't seem right to ask him since most were personal things.

            Luckily, Kenshin broke the silence. "You're quiet."

            Kaoru looked up, eyebrow raised. "Eh?"

            Kenshin looked up, his gaze meeting hers. "You're not usually so quiet."

            A small part of her told her she should be insulted but luckily -- for Kenshin at least -- she ignored it. "I have some things on my mind."

            "They will be fine."

            "I'm not worried about Sou-chan and Shiori-chan much anymore."

            Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Then what?"

            Kaoru fidgeted for a moment, averting her gaze. Why did his look always make her feel so timid? Timid was not something she liked to feel; not one bit. "Do you enjoy it?"

            Kenshin's eyebrow rose higher. "Nani?" The sharp look she gave him elaborated for him silently. "Oh," he said, pouring himself some more sake and drinking it in one gulp. His mind barely registered the fact that it didn't taste like blood.

            "Well?" she asked quietly.

            Kenshin stared into his cup. "Iie, demo, I am fighting for a new era where people can live in peace, so I will bear it."

            Kaoru blinked, startled. "Demo...what about you?"

            Kenshin's eyebrow rose even higher. "What do you mean?"

            Kaoru stared into her sake cup, swirling the liquid around. "Doesn't the blood get to you?"

            Kenshin looked back down, shaking his head. "I don't mind it, knowing I'm helping bring forth a new peaceful era where oppression of the weak will be stopped."

            "I see..." Kaoru murmured, "...but I don't see how it's right to bring forth an era like that at the price of someone's sanity."

            "Why do you care?" Kenshin asked, genuinely curious.

            "I care because it's my nature..." Kaoru started, "...but I care for you because I see you are unhappy." After saying so she lowered her head, lest he see the blush crossing her face.

            Kenshin set his bottle of sake down, allowing his surprise to show by blinking...multiple times while staring at the top of Kaoru's head. Annoyed with staring at her head and not her face he coughed slightly before hesitantly bringing his hand to lay on top of hers that was lying in the middle of the wood table.

            Kaoru blinked several times when she felt the warmth of his hand rest on hers, lifting her head to peer up questioningly at him. Kenshin's head was down slightly so that his eyes were shadowed but his face was still visible, his stoic features still in place.

            His fingers gently curved around her hand, holding it as if she were a glass statue that would break if he handled her too roughly. The calluses on his hands from fighting with his daisho were painfully obvious on the back of her hand, the rough skin brushing across her own smooth skin when he grasped her hand a bit more firmly.

            "You shouldn't..." he started, his voice low yet it lacked the fierce undertone she had become accustomed to during her stay in the inn. "You shouldn't bother caring about someone like me..."

            "I should," she stated gently yet firmly, bringing right hand up to go over his. "I know there is someone Shiori-chan can see inside you, perhaps the real person you are under this facade you always put up." She felt him tense slightly, signaling in her mind that she had been right on target. "I'm not sure if my guesses are right...but I can see you are hiding things from everyone...the real Kenshin perhaps."

            A deafening silence crossed them for a few moments, the only sounds in the inn being the slight clatters coming from the tavern's kitchen.

            "I want to ask you one last thing," she said quietly after awhile. Lifting his face up slightly so she could look into his rather startled amber ones she asked, "I remember Shiori-chan once telling me you never kill for the sake of seeing blood; you'd never kill, let alone fight an unarmed opponent. If the situation was different and I had a katana with me now -- if I challenged you -- would you kill me?"

            For a moment, Kenshin couldn't think. All that was running through his mind was how this girl managed to see through the walls he had built up around himself so easily. How had she seen what no one but the annoying little girl -- which he still hadn't figured out how she could see through him -- had?

            His brain began functioning, however, at her last question. Could he kill her? If the situation was different could he kill this annoying girl?

            Slipping her hand from his grasp Kaoru stood, grabbing her umbrella and waiting for him to stand. He did so quietly, apparently still thinking her question over. "When you have an answer...I'd like to hear it," was all she said before walking towards the door. After putting down his money Kenshin followed her outside, not even bothering to open his.

            The rain pounded against him, falling harder then it had been. The winds were harsher then they had been as well, blowing his hair into his face. However, they seemed to disappear as his eyes narrowed, staring at the dark alley way coming up. It was the same one he had found Soujiro and Kaoru in.

            Kaoru noticed something as well because she stopped, glancing over towards the alley as well. She was about to speak when she noticed the warning look Kenshin gave her, silently telling her to stay quiet. Hand moving towards the hilt of his katana, he stared at the alley, closing his eyes as he concentrated.

            As soon as his eyes closed chains shot out from the darkness, Kenshin reacting a bit to slow but bringing his arm up in time to prevent the chain that had wrapped around his neck from choking him. The other was around his hand that had pulled his katana half way out, successfully preventing him from drawing his blade all the way out.

            Kaoru didn't even get a chance to scream his name as someone else grabbed her, the parasol dropping from her hands as a large arm pinned her arms to her sides, the other hand covering her mouth to muffle her scream before carrying her away into some dark alley farther away from where Kenshin was.

            Hand still on her mouth, the man shoved her roughly up against a building to keep her still, one of the men in the alley grabbing hold of her in a strong grip while she was stilled while her mouth was gagged to muffle any screams. Once she was secure the man finally stepped close enough for the moonlight to illuminate his face, Kaoru's eyes narrowing as recognition hit her.

            It was the Ishinshishi man she had kicked, his revolting face a bitter reminder to what had happened just yesterday. He was smirking, eyes laced with lust as he approached her squirming form.

            Kaoru squirmed relentlessly to get out of his companion's grasp but cursed loudly -- though most was muffled by her gag -- when she couldn't, the man only twisting her arms tighter behind her back. She kicked -- seeing as her feet were free -- trying to keep the disgusting pervert away from her but he grabbed her flailing legs with one hand, grinning as pure horror crossed Kaoru's eyes.

            A large, rough hand slid her kimono skirt open slowly, the material parting slowly as his hand went higher up her leg.

            Kaoru wriggled in her position suspended above the ground, her movements only splitting her skirt open more, cursing as loud as she could despite the gag and kept trying to fight their strong grips.

            His calloused fingers slid into her and she whimpered slightly, biting back the cry she wanted to give out. Her mind reeled through every curse she knew in a desperate attempt to ignore the sensations going through her at the man's ministrations in her, his frighteningly low cackle of pleasure sending a wave of anger and unwanted pleasure through her.

            Her angry eyes met his briefly before he grinned maliciously towards her, his head dipping low to taste her.

            Kaoru screamed as much as she could, trying to fight even more vigorously.

            The man holding Kaoru's arms only laughed, letting his one hand hold her in the air while the other slid through her kimono folds and touched her. He crooned lowly in her ear, "We're going to do you a favor...you'll thank us later..." before squeezing her lightly.

            Kaoru screamed, fighting as her body became even more violated, the man's tongue intruding into her down below. She screamed and screamed, her cries of agony and unwanted pleasure seemingly going unanswered and fueling her assailants hunger more.

            But then she found her lower body dropping, her feet planted unsuspectingly on the floor as the man in front of her fell from his spot in her to the ground. The man behind her had stopped his own ministrations, though his hand was still in her kimono. Looking up, wide sapphire met enraged gold in a relieved stare.

            Kaoru had never been so happy to see Kenshin, even if he was pissed as hell.

* * * * *

            Enraged gold stared at the now quivering man behind Kaoru, fury written all over the assassin's features as he stared at the hand within the folds of her kimono. She was still fighting but he was still gripping her tightly, the hand not removing itself.

            Kenshin's anger was fuelled even more. They dared to...bad enough he had seen that idiot intruding her in the most vilest ways possible...but now this idiot touching her where she obviously didn't want to be...and Kaoru, she looked torn between anger and relief...Kenshin's restraint snapped as he took menacing steps forward, the man releasing Kaoru and backing away with large steps quickly.

            Never in his life had Kenshin wanted to kill someone so badly, to purposely see their blood spilled. Part of him knew it was wrong to think so but judgment was clouded over by uncontrollable rage. They had dared to try and defile Kaoru -- in such a crude and disgusting way at that -- her form now shaking as she attempted to cover herself up. 

            In an instant the man was running for his life, Kenshin right on his heels with every intention of splitting him in two. The idiot grabbed for the katana at his side and managed to pull it out, facing Kenshin and charging clumsily in a desperate attempt to save his ass.

            Kenshin inwardly snorted; all the more easier to kill the slimy bastard.

            With familiar ease he dodged the man's pathetic attack, his blade meeting head on with the man's skull as blood sprayed with every inch the blade was pushed through the man's body -- covering Kenshin's gi and hakama -- his face blotched with the red liquid as he gave the katana one last thrust and the halves of a body fell to his side instantly.

            Before he could even comprehend what he had just done Kaoru's scream filled the air once more, thus getting Kenshin's attention again as he dashed back towards her.

* * * * *

"           Stay away!" Kaoru screeched, backing up against a wall as the injured, but not dead, pervert in front of her tried to once again to go after her. Searching for anything that could serve as a bokken she lit up when she saw a broom lying nearby. Breaking the stick over her knee and swinging to test it once she charged, the man just standing there grinning as he predicted that she wouldn't be able to hit him very hard.

            The grin left his face as she delivered a quick thrust to his jaw, sending him upwards then immediately jumped up and slammed the end of her makeshift bokken into his throat making him choke as he fell back to the ground with a *thud*.

            Kaoru landed on her feet with her bokken outstretched, ready for another attack the idiot might make.

            The burly man growled lowly as he stood straight, charging at her. Kaoru was about to hit him again when she saw a katana go straight through the man's throat, the blade doing a one eighty before shooting up and splitting his head, blood shooting everywhere.

            Kaoru held her arms in front of her, the sleeves of her rumpled but otherwise fine kimono blocking the blood from splashing onto her face.

            "Are you all right?" Kenshin growled, glaring down at the dead man lying in a pool of blood. Kaoru hesitantly put her arms down and made a small sound of assurance, dropping the wooden stick to the ground and promptly wrapping them around herself.

            Kenshin flicked the blood from his katana, stepping over the man's body and nudging Kaoru forward in a silent command to get back to the inn. She did so without protest, unconsciously staying closer to Kenshin. He didn't care, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as she shivered from the cold wind blowing at her now rain soaked kimono.

            Kaoru sunk into his hold, letting him guide her down the streets and to the inn where most of the lights were out. She liked the warmth, the protection she felt from him now; she needed that. Her body felt dirty, even if not much had been done, but she still felt dirty. She shivered slightly as the feelings came back, her mind rejecting them with a vengeance as she recalled their hands touching her. They had been so rough and harsh, not like Kenshin's that had been gentle and soothing despite his own calluses.

            Walking through the hallway of the quiet inn, their soft footsteps echoing in their ears, Kenshin opened the door to his room and motioned for her to go in, closing it once she did and going off to wash the blood off him. He'd talk to Katsura about the ambush tomorrow.

* * * * *

            When the shoji door opened and a now dry Kenshin -- though his hair was still wet a bit -- stepped in, Kaoru was on her futon in her sleeping yukata, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them tightly. Her eyes were dull, staring at the floor as she thought over the earlier events.

            "Go to sleep," he said simply, taking his place in front of the window.

            Kaoru peered up slightly, acknowledging his words with a small nod but staying in her sitting position. She felt so...violated. She didn't want to go to sleep. Those horrid images would just plague her in her sleep as well. She shivered slightly as the thoughts ran through her head again.

            Kenshin frowned as she continued to shake, holding herself tighter. She seemed so different, more timid and meek like the other girl's. It wasn't right, he didn't want to see her like this. Kenshin found himself wishing she were ranting about something stupid he may have done or tossing a book at his head again.

            Despite her efforts, a few tears escaped from Kaoru's tightly clenched eyes, the small crystal tears running down her cheeks slowly as they fell. She wanted the memories to go away, to stop replaying what had happened and what could have happened.

            Her mind stopped when a familiar gentle hand placed itself on her cheeks and wiped the falling tears away.

            Peering up through watery eyes, Kaoru was surprised to see Kenshin there, wiping away her tears as he stared at her. He seemed almost...upset. 

            Kenshin saw the surprise and her thoughts while looking in her eyes, silently agreeing. He was upset...upset with himself for not getting there sooner to protect her from those idiots. Tears didn't belong on her face, they just didn't. "You shouldn't cry."

            Kaoru blinked, a few tears falling again. Why was he being so...nice? It wasn't like him...or was it? Was this the kind of person he hid? The one he didn't show because he had to be the stone cold hitokiri known as Battousai?

            "They don't suit you," he continued, honestly not knowing what was possessing him to say what he was. All he knew was he wanted to see her smile, to see that same fire in her eyes. He'd rather see her enraged then like this. "Sumanu..."

            Kaoru blinked again, staring at him as if she had seen him for the first time. Why was he apologizing? Did he feel bad because he felt what happened was his fault? Her eyes narrowed towards him at the last thought.

_            ::SLAM::_

            "Baka!" she exclaimed, watching a stupefied Kenshin pick himself up off the floor and rub his head. "Why are you apologizing?" Her voice dropped as she became sad again. "It's my own fault. I'm not strong enough to protect myself..." Then the tears came again. Her father was probably so ashamed of her now, allowing those idiots to get as far as they did.

            Kenshin watched with conflicting emotions as she buried her head in her arms, not wanting to look at him anymore. Part of him was glad when the familiar fire had flashed in her eyes but it had fizzled out too quickly. Angered at the men and torn between her silent cries, he did the only thing he could think of; he wrapped his arms around her huddled form and hugged her.

            It had always made him feel better when he was upset and his mother or sister would do it, and it apparently worked because she looked startled for a moment.

            Kaoru blinked a few times, almost in shock as his arms circled her. He seemed so...nice...no, he was nice. This was part of him. This was part of the man he hid. Not up to pushing him away, Kaoru wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, crying silently and letting him hold her. She could feel him tense in surprise but soon he loosened up, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back as he let her cry.

            Kaoru's body became more limp in his arms as her cries subsided, her breathing becoming regular as he noted she was asleep. Laying her out on her futon and covering her up, he brushed her tear soaked bangs away from her eyes before standing to move over to his place near his window.

            Apparently, someone had other plans because something grabbed his hakama leg as he moved to walk away, holding on tight and making Kenshin fall face first to the floor.

            Grumbling profanities and rubbing his now sore face, Kenshin looked back to see Kaoru's fisted hand holding onto his hakama, her eyes still closed as she snored lightly in her slumber. Sitting on the floor and moving to untangle her fingers from his clothing, Kenshin frowned slightly when her hand refused to move.

            Glancing around, Kenshin surveyed his situation. He was too far away to grab anything to sleep against without waking Kaoru and he sure as hell wasn't going to sit sleeping like this. Kenshin groaned when he spotted his last option. Was fate this much against him?

            Not up for having a sore back and neck in the morning, Kenshin reluctantly relaxed himself next to Kaoru, removing his daisho and resting his head on his folded arms near her feet. He just hoped she didn't kick in her sleep or he'd have one bad headache the next morning.

            All the while, Tomoe watched from a crack in the door, her startled eyes watching the assassin reluctantly drift off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::Ducks various heavy objects thrown by Kaoru fans:: Gomen ne! I had to do it though! She got saved in time by Kenshin anyway plus kicked a little butt as well! She'll fight more later on.******

**This chapters longer then most, but I doubt anyone minds ne?******

**The man who attacked Kenshin is the same one who attacked him in the OVA; the one Tomoe originally saw Kenshin kill before she fainted. Same thing happened so I don't need to go over that do I?******

**As for the Soujiro X Shiori bits I'm throwing in...They aren't in love yet. It's that kiddy stuff you know? Harmless things. Shiori just got flustered in the last chapter because she was caught spacing out.******

**To the Reviewers: Arigatou for all your comments! Keep them coming! So sorry I was delayed in posting this but I'll try my best to get these chapters out as fast as I can! All you have to do is R&R and keep reminding me to get them out so I don't slack off!******


	7. Chapter VII: Gion Festival

**Chapter 7. Just a little clarification thing on Soujiro and Shiori:******

**Yes, they are young. I had hoped I had all ready made it clear no real romance is going to happen between them yet. The other kids are older then her, around 12, so they tease her about the boyfriend thing because she's so passive about the subject. Though she understands the concept of love and all, Shiori just doesn't pay attention to the idea and her interest in dealing with the concept of a boyfriend is nil. Her priorities are else where. Likewise with Soujiro. He's busy enjoying this new peace of mind he's found and how long it's going to last. He's also worried about Kaoru.******

**The boy Hachiro is jealous for two reasons. One, Soujiro has a close friendship with Shiori and two, he could sense Soujiro's hidden strength. He's jealous of the skills Soujiro has like any boy would be. It actually plays a big part later when...well, you'll have to wait and see why.******

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter VII: Gion Festival_****

Kyoto, June of 1864

            Shiori rose an eyebrow, not believing her ears as she dismounted from her horse in front of the Kohagi Inn.

            "Nani?" Soujiro asked, quite confused as he stood there blinking at Katsura who had been out front waiting for them to arrive.

            "He has actually been very protective of the girl for the past week now," he stated again, skimming through the letter Ikumatsu had sent with Shiori. "Apparently, he was ambushed the night he accompanied her to a tavern for a drink and something happened that made him especially protective of her around the men that night." A slight frown crossed Katsura's lips as he said, "I have a vague idea what might have happened though." Looking up, he blinked once when he noticed both children had all ready dashed off into the inn with a dust cloud trailing behind them. "My, Iizuka was right. He is fast. She got faster too."

* * * * *

            "Kaoru-san!"

            Kaoru nearly fell back as the two out of breath kids slammed into her with worried looks. "Sou-chan, Shiori-chan!"

            "Katsura-san said something happened to you," Soujiro said with a frown, regaining his control. It was one of the few times he ever frowned.

            "What those idiots do? Do I have to pound them?" Shiori rambled, rolling up her gi sleeves. Her bandaged feet were all ready itching to track down whoever had hurt Kaoru. Soujiro was willing to as well, though he hid it better then Shiori did. He wanted to find whoever had hurt Kaoru because she was like his older sister -- the one who took care of him all those times he would get beaten during the short month she had been there before they were tossed out. Shiori probably wanted to because it gave her a good reason to try and beat up on the Ishinshishi men she seemed to dislike so much.

            Kaoru sweat-dropped at their questions, touched by their concern and a little bit nervous. She really didn't like talking about the subject. "I'm fine. Kenshin dealt with it."

            Soujiro and Shiori looked at each other, eyebrows arching together as they asked, "When did they get on a first name basis?"

            Kaoru sweat-dropped larger. They looked just like Okami had. Next thing she knew the two of them would be saying something about roses and rain. 

            "Something wrong?" Kenshin asked, sliding the kitchen door open. His eyebrow shot up when he saw Shiori and Soujiro. "When did you two come?"

            "Just now," they both chorused, Shiori glancing at both of the older teens. 

            "Did something happen while we were away?" she asked, raising an eyebrow when Kaoru then began to twitch nervously and her smile became strained.

            "Nothing," Kenshin said sharply, turning to walk out.

            Shiori and Soujiro turned to each other again, eyebrows arched higher. Something was up and they were being left out. They didn't like that one bit. What were two kids like them to do about stubborn adults?

* * * * *

            "Kaoru," Kenshin called, peering around his room door. He rubbed his head when he saw Kaoru huddled on her futon again, knees drawn up to her chest. 

            Stubborn girl. She had been like this the whole week -- which he was expecting -- but not once did she let anyone but him see her cry. "Do you always do this?"

            "I don't want to worry them," came her small yet watery reply, telling him she was crying again.

            Stepping into the room, he quietly shut the door before walking over and squatting down in front of her, brushing the tears away in a silent plea for her not to cry. She only nodded slightly, blinking to stop them but only succeeding in making more fall. 

            "Gomen ne..." she whispered, wiping her eyes quickly with her kimono sleeve. "I must look like a complete baby..."

            "Just take your time and let your scars heal," Kenshin stated, wiping her eyes once more before standing and walking out the door.

            Kaoru blinked a few times, staring at his retreating form. Kenshin was still a mystery to her. He seemed so kind yet the mysterious and intimidating aura he gave off never left him. It was annoying and intriguing all at once. 

            Kaoru shook her head. Maybe this was what her dad had meant by boys giving young girls' like her a headache.

            _Headache or not Kenshin's cute!, her mind chimed. Kaoru shook her head quicker, shoving those thoughts into the deep corners of her mind along with other memories she didn't want to remember. _

            She was stressed out. She needed exercise. She needed...

            She needed her bokken.

            "Now where is it?" she muttered, standing up and sliding a closet full of junk open. Some of their things had been put in here when they had first arrived, but the stuff had piled up and now she had to dig through a bunch of junk until she finally found her precious treasures.

            The wooden sword was in better condition then the bamboo one so Kaoru set the shinai down and took a few swings with her bokken. Her father and mother had given the shinai to her the day she had started her training. The bokken had been given to her the day she finished her training and mastered her father's beloved style.

            Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. The sword that protects.

            A sad smirk crossed her lips. The same sword she couldn't protect her mother and father with.

            Kaoru frowned, shaking her head rapidly. No time to think those thoughts. The room was much too small for her to practice efficiently in and she needed to find Okami or Shiori and get some proper practice clothes. 

            Walking out of the room, Kaoru nearly collided with a sullen looking Tomoe who was going in to sweep. 

            "Gomen ne Tomoe-san! I didn't see you," Kaoru said.

            "Daijoubu Kaoru-chan. Where are you off to?" she asked, eyeing the bokken curiously.

            "I was going off to find somewhere private to practice and to find some suitable practice clothes to wear," Kaoru said, looking at Tomoe. Why was she so sad? "What's wrong Tomoe-san?"

            Tomoe smiled slightly, shaking her head and stepping into the room. "It's nothing Kaoru-chan. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

            Kaoru nodded slowly, though she was still skeptical. Something just seemed funny about that excuse. "All right, well I'll see you at dinner all right? We're on kitchen duty again," she said before going off, waving to Tomoe with a large smile.

            Tomoe's smile dropped into a forlorn look as soon as Kaoru disappeared. Such a vibrant girl. She was like the little sister she always wanted. Granted, her little brother was great, but she had always wanted a sister like Kaoru. A cheerful girl who never let anything get her down despite her own feelings. Tomoe's sad look turned sadder. Why did she have to see what she had?

            At first she had tried to deny it but the past week had proven her initial thoughts. Unknowingly, Kaoru had become Himura Kenshin's weakness. Tomoe doubted Himura himself knew it but the anger that would boil up in the hitokiri's eyes if one of the men ever gave Kaoru a wrong look said enough. 

            Tomoe's look saddened even more at her next thoughts, sweeping the room slowly as the sunlight illuminated the room through the open window. 

            She wasn't sure if she could go through with her plans to kill Himura Kenshin anymore. The Yaminobu would undoubtedly use Kaoru if they found out she was Himura's weakness and Tomoe didn't want that. She could also see the strong connection between Kaoru and Himura and his death would hurt Kaoru a lot which she didn't want either. The night she had seen Kaoru crying to Kenshin had shown her that.

            It had also shown her the human side to the young man called Battousai. He had comforted Kaoru, eased her pain and Tomoe couldn't help but tear up at the memory. It had almost been like she were seeing herself with Kiyosato. Whenever she was upset he would take her in his arms and hold her, letting her cry all she wanted and then find a way to ease her pain.

            A lone tear fell from her lashes as Tomoe closed her eyes tightly and stood in the middle of the room with her head bowed.

            Where once she had a solid decision she now had a problem.

            Would she be willing to sacrifice Kaoru's happiness to fulfill her own revenge?

* * * * *

            Kenshin peered around the corner of the hallway, looking out at the vacant and spacious area Kaoru had found to practice in. He should have known the girl was a fighter -- a decent one at that -- but why the hell had she come out here alone? Any one of those perverts could have come around and she could have possibly...

            Kenshin inwardly smacked himself. Why did he care what happened to her?

            "Easy," his mind answered, "...she represents everything you've ever liked in people."

            Which was true; the lively spirit, the certain innocence to her -- it all made her so appealing, even though it annoyed him that she refused to let herself cry openly after what had happened. It was a sign of her silent strength that helped keep her composed around everyone -- especially with Shiori and Soujiro here now -- but it also showed her determination to not worry anyone. Always caring for others before herself.

            Kenshin unknowingly snorted out loud. Not telling anyone what was wrong only worried Shiori and Soujiro more. He was sure the two kids had caught on to her act.

            "Is someone there?" Kaoru called out, stopping mid-swing as she turned her head towards his direction.

            Cursing wildly, Kenshin stayed hidden in the shadows, hoping she wouldn't see him.

            No such luck.

            "Himura-san!" Soujiro called, running over to the now grumbling hitokiri. Damn the boy had good eyesight.

            Kaoru glared over at Kenshin who was reluctant to step out from the shadows. Why in the seven corners of hell was he spying on her?

            "Takarashiro-san is looking for you!" he chimed, smiling brightly and oblivious to the slightly annoyed look on Kenshin's face.

            Kenshin nodded stiffly, thankful for the excuse to get away from the questioning he knew would come later. He could practically feel Kaoru's sapphire orbs staring at his back as he and Soujiro left and the quite un-welcomed heat raced up his neck again.

* * * * *

            Kaoru blinked once, staring at the retreating hitokiri and Soujiro. Had he...blushed? Kaoru shook her head. Impossible. She must have been seeing things. He would never blush over her.

            "Ah, there you are," she heard Katsura say as he rounded the corner, smiling pleasantly. "I wanted to talk with you Kamiya-san."

            "About what?" she asked, setting her bokken down and sitting on the porch.

            Katsura sat himself down next to her, taking out some fish food from his gi sleeve and dumping it into the pond next to him. "About Himura."

            Kaoru's eyebrow shot up. "What about Kenshin?"

            "What do you think of him?" Katsura asked off handedly, eyes peering over at the now quite uncomfortable girl. "In general I mean."

            "I don't know...he's a mystery to me still," Kaoru asked, deciding to keep it truthful. It was the truth; he WAS still a mystery to her. A mystery with an amazingly cute...

            Kaoru slapped herself inwardly and forced her mind to pay attention to Katsura who was in the middle of talking.

            "...when the Tokugawa Shogunate is thrown into disorder, the era shall be overthrown and a new one will be constructed. In the midst of the chaos, Himura was chosen to carry out the cruelest role; a guard for the code of disorder, the same disorder needed to put a stop to this dynasty that has ruled for over 300 years."

            "Why are you telling me this?" Kaoru asked once he was finished. Though she had spaced out in the beginning, Kaoru knew what Katsura was basically saying.

            Standing, he smiled down at her and said before leaving, "Get to know Himura. I believe it will help him regain his focus on things during his toughest times more then Shiori's presence ever could."

            Without another word, Katsura disappeared around the corner to leave for his meeting, leaving a very surprised Kaoru sitting on the porch with her bokken in hand.

* * * * *

            Creeping into Kenshin's room quietly, Kaoru sighed, shaking her head as she tried to sort her thoughts. She was mildly surprised to see Kenshin there, leaning near the window sleeping with his clothes a bit wet. He was probably practicing or something.

            Grabbing the shawl lying nearby that Okami had given her a few days ago, Kaoru went over to drape it over his shoulders, hoping it would be enough to prevent the cool wind from making him sick.

            Kenshin's eyes snapped open, hazy from his sleep as someone distantly familiar came closer. He didn't notice anything but the weapon in their hand and on instinct -- his senses still drowsy -- he drew his katana and pressed the blade to their neck with a menacing look plastered on his face.

            Senses cleared moments later as the smell of jasmine assaulted his nose, then the silky feel of the person's ebony hair against his skin came and finally, wide and fear filled sapphires.

            Kenshin growled for a moment, mad at himself for not noticing her and slowly let his left hand push his right down, the katana quickly moving away from Kaoru's throat.

            Kaoru blinked a few times as the blade lowered, her breathing slowly becoming normal as the momentary fear subsided. Closing her eyes and sighing, she grabbed the shawl and put it in his lap before moving to stand up.

            Kenshin took several deep breathes before his momentary lapse of judgment passed, pulling himself together as Kaoru stood. Cursing inwardly at his lack of sense, Kenshin grabbed her wrist lightly uttering a low, "Matte." He couldn't let her walk away, not with what just happened.

            "It's OK, I understand," she said softly, averting her gaze. He had answered her question loud and clear.

            Without warning Kenshin stood to his feet, pulling Kaoru into a warm embrace. She tensed in surprise, blinking rapidly as his fiery red hair brushed against her cheek. "...Ken...shin?"

            "Sumanu Kaoru," he whispered into her ear, Kenshin's hot breath on Kaoru's neck sending a chill down her spine. "I never meant to do that." Moving her back slightly so amethyst could stare into sapphire -- his hands now gently but firmly on her shoulders -- he said resolutely, "Never, under any circumstances, will that happen again."

            Kaoru stood there blinking, her head nodding slightly at his words to tell him she understood. Her eyes, however, were still staring into his and she found herself drowning in the most beautiful amethyst eyes she had ever seen. Though a part of her was surprised, her eyes drooped slightly as Kenshin bent his head down, his gaze peering into hers.

            His face moved closer, one hand traveling from her shoulder to her cheek as he stroked it lightly with his thumb and tangled his fingers into her long strands of dark silk.

            Her eyes drooped more, peering up at his abnormally emotion filled eyes through her lashes.

            Just a few more inches and their lips would meld together...

            ...but fate was not so kind. "Hey Himu-WHOA!" Iizuka yelled, screeching to a halt as the shoji door flew open with a loud *BANG*.

            Kaoru jumped away from the disappointed and highly annoyed red head quickly, turning towards the door where Iizuka was still gawking and blinking rapidly, Soujiro and Shiori appearing behind him.

            "Kenshin-san! The Ikeda Inn was attacked!" Shiori said, telling what the now gawking and grinning Iizuka could not.

            Kenshin's mind changed from cursing Iizuka to hell to all out surprise. "Wasn't that where Katsura-sama and the others were meeting?"

            Iizuka, who had finally regained composure, nodded gravely. "Yeah; Katagai and a few others escaped and told us the Shisengumi attacked the Inn. Katsura's location is unknown. There's definitely a traitor amongst us leaking out our plans!"

            Amethyst flashed to amber and Kenshin was about to run out the door towards the Ikeda Inn when Iizuka stopped him. "It's too late for you to do any good boy. 3000 Shogunate soldiers have all ready been deployed. If you rush out there it would only make the Ishinshishi's current position worse then it already is."

            "But-" Kenshin started in protest, his eyes narrowing at the man holding him back.

            Luckily, Shiori intervened before Kenshin could think up an argument. "Don't worry about Katsura-sama," she said, smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Only Soujiro could really see how forced it was, having been told about her job. "He's all right."

            Narrow amber switched from Iizuka to Shiori, softening slightly in the process. "How do you know?"

            "He had sent someone to the Ikeda Inn meeting in his place," she said offhandedly, inwardly frowning when Iizuka's ki jumped. "He's really visiting Ikumatsu-san right now."

            Kenshin let out a sigh of relief, glaring at the ground. "All right then. Now what do we do?" he muttered, not too happy about the idea of sitting back and doing nothing but glad Katsura was all right.

            "Wait until Katsura gets back. He has most likely all ready heard about what happened and is on his way back as we speak," Iizuka said, sighing.

            "Don't worry," Soujiro said, noticing Kaoru's somewhat shocked expression. He gave her shoulder a reassuring pat, his efforts rewarded by her small smile as she reluctantly relaxed. "Are you sick? Your face is all red Kaoru-san."

            Not for the first time, someone inwardly cursed Soujiro's sharp senses.

            Kenshin only thanked Kami-sama the setting sun was shining through the window, effectively blending his blush in with his hair and it's colorful rays of light. Setting himself down in front of his window and ignoring Iizuka's smirk -- Kenshin sat there staring at the sun, waiting for Katsura to arrive. He could all ready tell things were not going to go in their favor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::Ducks various thrown objects:: Gomen ne! It took long to update because of my stupid computer problems! So sorry! Plus I had some unexpected plans pop up so my time to work got interrupted.****__**

****

**::Ducks more heavy objects:: Gomen ne but it wouldn't do to have Kaoru and Kenshin kiss yet!****__**

****

**As you may have noticed, events may be shifted somewhat to fit this timeline.****__**

****

**Notes: ****__**

**1. The molesting scene in the previous chapter serves a few purposes that will become apparent in later chapters. The men had to go as far as they did for it to serve those purposes.****__**

****

**2. Kaoru's reaction to the molesting from the last chapter. I don't believe Kaoru would be the all out weepy kind of girl who visibly sulks. Being the kind person I believe she is, I picture she would do something like this. She'd hide her tears until she were alone, especially since Soujiro and Shiori are there now. That's why it kind of seems like she isn't reacting much.****__**

****

**3. May I repeat one last time, Soujiro and Shiori are playing the roles of the cute kids right now. No romance YET. Sorry if you don't like reading about them but I do plan to form a relationship between them later and I mean WAY later. Around the time when she's 15 and he's 17.****__**

****

**4. I know I said I'd update weekly...but when I set a time period to update by I always end up going so damn SLOW so the chapters will be out whenever I finish them which I don't know when that will be, though it will be sometime soon.****__**

****

**5. ARIGATOU to those who read and reviewed my originals! I'm so happy! ^-^ I have a separate section for "Watakushi no Aisuru" on my site.****__**

****

**Visit it at ****_http://www.geocities.com/hanagata_kaori/watakushinoaisuru.html_**

****

**I'm still in the middle of drawing the rest of the characters, scanning them and stuff so bear with me and check it often if you're interested. The regular Rurouni Kenshin part of my site is also being update occasionally. I'll post updates in my author's notes for this when I update "Girl of the Dragon's" and "Watakushi no Aisuru".****__**

****

**P.S.: I hope this story is still entertaining. Please feel free to point out grammatical errors to me. Having no spell check BITES and I always miss something when going over my work a thousand times! Read and Review people!****__**


	8. Chapter VIII: Yakusoku

**Chapter 8! Wow, lots of reviews. I keep expecting to see flames. ******

**::Ducks various thrown objects:: Sumanu minna for the delay! I keep getting swamped with unexpected jobs! Plus the cursed writer's block came at the most unwanted time and then of course FF.N went down...******

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter VIII: Yakusoku_****

Kyoto, July of 1864

            Shiori smiled in her dreams, turning over into her pillow. Her dreams were always pleasant and could bring a genuine smile to her lips all the time.

            Unfortunately, these particular dreams did not last as a familiar yet still strange odor reached her nose.

            "Seta-san must be cooking again," was her first grumbling thought as she sat up from her futon, eyes still closed. When her senses began clearing her eyes snapped open, the screams outside in the streets and in the halls assaulting her ears loudly. This wasn't the same kind of smoke.

            Grabbing the closest thing to her and jumping out of the futon, Shiori looked around, cursing as she saw her window was blocked by a burning beam that had just crashed down onto the place she had previously been. Out of routes, she rushed towards her door, intent on getting out of there FAST.

            Unfortunately, flames were all ready burning the halls outside her door and the smoke that had made it's way in through small cracks now tumbled in by the lung full through the open door.

            Trying desperately to ease her rising panic and remain calm, Shiori's eyes darted from side to side -- coughing from the thick smoke in the process -- before saying the only thing that came to her mind. 

            "Chikuso!"

* * * * *

            "Sou-chan!" Kaoru called, one hand over her mouth as she ran over the bridge towards the other side of the river where everyone was and away from the burning inn. She had been inside the kitchen with Okami arranging a vase of red and white roses when a burning pillar had fallen in. 

            Luckily, they were smart women and that had given them the hint to get out. _FAST._

            "Kaoru-san!" Soujiro yelled, relief evident as he ran up and gave her a hug. "Have you seen Takarashiro-san? I haven't seen her yet."

            Kaoru's once calm blue eyes widened and panic coursed through her again. "You mean she didn't get out?!"

            Before Kaoru could turn and run back towards the inn, Kenshin held out an arm and stopped her. "Don't."

            Kaoru frowned, eyes narrowing. "But what about-!"

            "It will do no good to get yourself killed. She never did like people getting hurt on her account," he said flatly, belittling his wild emotions churning inside.

            Opening and shutting her mouth, Kaoru reluctantly settled down, watching as the remaining structure of the Kohagi Inn collapsed in a pile of burning wood. "She's just a child...Kami-sama don't do this..."

            "Where's Katsura-san?" Tomoe piped up, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's shoulders when the young girl's knees began to buckle from under her.

            Kenshin's already clenched fist tightened. "I'm not sure."

            "Himura," Katsura's voice came, startling everyone. Turning, they saw him running across the bridge, carrying an unconscious Shiori who looked a bit burned but otherwise fine.

            "Katsura-sama," Kenshin said, the relief in his tone evident as his fist unclenched and Kaoru sighed in relief.

            "Is she all right?" Tomoe asked, taking the unconscious girl from Katsura's arms while Kaoru took the bag that was in her lap.

            "She'll be fine. Passed out from the smoke I believe," he said, sitting down on the grassy hill below the bridge.

            "Shiori-chan no baka," Kaoru muttered, eyes brimming with tears as she took out the shinai and bokken sticking out from her small bag. "She went to go get them."

            "Why would she do that?" Kenshin frowned, staring at the two weapons. They looked like any other bokken and shinai, no significant value that he could see.

            "I told her these were the last things my parents gave me before they were killed so they are my treasures. Shiori no baka," Kaoru muttered furiously, blinking her tears back again. It was always the same, someone getting hurt because of her.

            "What should we do now Katsura-sama?" Kenshin asked, placing a gentle hand on Kaoru's shoulder until she relaxed.

            "All my ideas are dead and our hideout was discovered. We need to regroup but I don't know when that will be. Almost all of our men were killed." Sighing, Katsura turned to Kenshin. "I want you to go to a home I have in the country. Stay there until we can regroup." Turning towards Kaoru he let a small smile grace his features. "I'd like you to go with him Kamiya-san and pose as his wife. A young married couple is far less suspicious then a single male."

            Kaoru and Kenshin both nodded, though Kaoru's blush could clearly be seen. "Where will Tomoe-san go? She doesn't have a place to stay."

            Katsura nodded, turning towards Tomoe. "If you need a place to stay you should go with them. Perhaps pose as Kaoru's sister. Soujiro can stay at Shiori's home considering she will need some help getting on her feet and recovering."

            Soujiro nodded, though he laughed slightly as he said, "I'll have to see if Kana-san or Haruka-san can come help me cook until she's better."

            Kaoru's eyebrow arched. "Why can't you do it? I gave you some lessons."

            "I tried but I nearly burned the kitchen down."

_            ::THUD::_

            All sweat-dropped as Kaoru's fell to the ground, her own large sweat-drop on the back of her head.

            "I'll contact you soon Himura," Katsura said while handing Kenshin a slip of paper. "Be careful of spies. We still haven't caught the traitor."

            Kenshin gave a stiff nod, watching Katsura go off towards wherever he was going to hide.

            "Should we go?" Kaoru asked, taking Shiori into her arms while Soujiro grabbed the small bag from her lap.

            Nodding, Kenshin turned to Tomoe. "Are you coming with us?"

            Tomoe hesitated briefly before nodding. "I have nowhere else to go."

            "Then lets hurry, perhaps we can make it before sunset," Kenshin said, walking off with Soujiro beside him, Tomoe trailing a bit behind them. 

            Before Kaoru left, Okami grabbed her shoulder gently, turning her so she could place some white roses on Shiori's lap. "Roses are beautiful in the rain, even if the rain is red," Okami repeated before walking off. 

            Kaoru stared after her for a few moments blinking in confusion, still not understanding what Okami meant.

            "Kaoru-san! Hurry up!" Soujiro called, looking back when he noticed she hadn't started to walk yet. Kenshin stopped and looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her.

            Clearing her throat, Kaoru blushed a bit at the looks before sprinting towards them with a small, "Hai!"

            They were her family now, even if it was only an act.

* * * * *

Otsu, July of 1864

            Walking up the mountain side, Kaoru sighed. They had just parted ways with Soujiro who was heading north a little bit more, Tomoe walking with him to make sure they got there all right. It left her and Kenshin alone to find the house they'd use, and with that came an uncomfortable silence.

            As much as she tried not to, her mind kept going back to their almost kiss. Damn Iizuka, he had to ruin it. She had seen the highly annoyed look that passed over Kenshin's face and couldn't help but blush faintly. He had really wanted to kiss her. The thought was both surprising and confusing.

            "I believe this is the place," Kenshin spoke suddenly, jolting Kaoru from her thought filled trance.

            Glancing around, Kaoru's eyes widened with suppressed awe. It was a beautiful cabin just big enough for the three of them with beautiful sakura trees in front as well as a large area where they could grow plants and flowers. It was the closest place Kaoru could think of to the small dream home her mother had often described to her; the quaint little home she had grown up in until she had met her father.

            "You like it?" Kenshin asked, suppressing his smirk and settling for raising an amused eyebrow at her. She was entranced by the home and looked adorably innocent with her blue eyes wide and sparkling as she made her way towards the cabin.

            "It looks just like the home my mother described to me once."

            Kenshin rose an eyebrow. Her tone had both a wistful and incredibly sad sound to it and that startled him. He only belatedly realized he still didn't know much about Kaoru. Perhaps her tone had something to do with her past? What could have happened to make such a normally vibrant girl so sad? He made a note to himself mentally to ask her tomorrow. Right now he was tired from the hike. He needed some sleep.

            Too bad it would be blood filled.

* * * * *

            "Ohayo Kenshin," Kaoru called as Kenshin entered the quaint kitchen the next morning after practicing out in the forest. Tomoe looked up and gave him a brief wave in greeting before turning back to writing in her journal.

            "Ohayo," he said, taking his katana and wakizashi from his side before sitting down at the table. "Smells good," he commented as Kaoru set down the food.

            "Arigatou, demo, there weren't any daikon radishes for the rice," Kaoru explained, sitting down next to Tomoe.

            "We can grow some for the fall harvest out front. I remember most of the things my father taught me about farming so it should be fine," he said, biting into the very over cooked rice.

            Tomoe's and Kenshin's faces both turned a bit blue, though neither wanted to mention anything in fear of hurting Kaoru's feelings.

_Note to self: Do the cooking or ask Yukishiro-san to, Kenshin mused inwardly, eating the rice with a straight face. It wasn't so bad -- it was actually better then some of the horrible stuff his shishou had cooked him once -- but if he had to eat it everyday he'd be driven insane by bad rice instead of his blood dreams._

"So how is it?" Kaoru asked, smiling while she ate hers without a care in the world.

"Fine," both answered flatly, not looking her in the face. If they did they were both sure Kaoru would see their expressions which clearly said otherwise.

_Hopefully, Kenshin inwardly mused again, __Shiori and Soujiro are having better luck with food._

* * * * *

Lake Biwa, July of 1864

            "Is she going to be all right?" Kana asked, kneeling by her friend's side. When they had arrived at the house that morning after hearing of the fire in Kyoto, all of them had been horrified beyond belief to learn that what they had feared was true; Shiori had been hurt in the fire. Hachiro -- being the hot head he was -- had immediately ranted on Soujiro for not watching after her -- which Misa, Kana and Haruka yelled at him for considering it wasn't Soujiro's fault -- and had taken to glaring at him since.

            "I think so..." he said, forcing his smile to be bright to keep their spirits up. He should have known it wouldn't last. Whenever he found any semblance of true peace something would shatter it. Now his friend was hurt because of the fire, which he had learned was planned. Soujiro now understood what Shiori had meant by, "Learning more then I want to know from people passing by from Kyoto." 

            That morning -- before Kana and the others had arrived -- he had heard a group of people talking about the burning of Kohagi Inn and how the job hadn't been a complete success. Apparently, part of the reason had been to specifically take Shiori out, for what reason he didn't know.

            A small groan from Shiori snapped him to attention, unknowingly watching her with anxious eyes, waiting to see her wake up and say she was fine.

            "Itai..." she grumbled, slowly opening her eyes. As soon as they did she nearly jumped up in fright as six worried faces invaded her blurry vision.

            In fact, she did try and jump back, but the pressure she put on her legs to jump backwards from her partly reclined position proved to be a bad move. The burns on her legs screamed bloody murder as soon as she pushed on it the slightest bit and she gave a bit back cry of pain.

            "Daijoubu?" everyone immediately chorused, Kana and Soujiro at her side helping her sit up without putting pressure on her injured limbs.

            "My legs hurt..." she hissed, a few tears escaping her tightly clenched eyes.

            "There were bad burns on your legs. They'll heal but you won't be able to walk on them for quite a while," Seiki explained. "My Okaa-san came to check them while you were asleep so they're patched up with some healing salve that should prevent any scars."

            "Great," Shiori muttered. Now if someone wanted to kill her she was a sitting duck. It didn't take a genius to smell the suspicious substances that had most likely been poured around her room and on the floors in front of her door, nor did it take a genius to figure out someone wanted her dead for some reason.

            "Takarashiro-san...uh...can I talk to her for a minute alone?" Soujiro asked, turning towards Misa and the others.

            "Sure!" Haruka chimed, clapping a hand over Hachiro's mouth with Misa before he could start whining and protesting. "We'll be down by the lake fishing for dinner. We'll try and catch extra fish for you too."

            "Arigatou," Shiori and Soujiro chimed, waiting until they were gone. 

            Soujiro coughed a moment, glancing at the crack in the door where he could see Hachiro still peering in. Once he heard the unmistakable sound of Kana's voice shouting, "Leave them some privacy baka!" and the loud protests of what could have only been Hachiro having his ear pulled, Soujiro turned to Shiori with a concerned look. 

            "You know this is bad ne?" he said.

            Shiori nodded. "Someone wanted me dead, ne?" Soujiro nodded gravely. "I thought so. I could smell burning fluid before I passed out from the smoke. Looks like Kenshin-san isn't the only one with enemies looking for their head."

            Soujiro's strained smile finally fell into it's rare frown. She was his friend -- a close one he had made over the past two months -- and he wouldn't let his new friend be taken away. "I'll protect you Takarashiro-san. I'll make sure you don't get hurt," he declared with a genuine smile. He would make sure his friend stayed safe; the feeling of companionship he had wouldn't disappear.

            Shiori blinked once before smiling, holding out her pinky. "Yakusoku?"

            Soujiro smiled, linking his pinky with hers and nodding. "Yakusoku."

            "Awwwwwwwww!"

            Shiori and Soujiro sweat-dropped, laughing nervously as they looked at the retreating figures of their spy friends, pinkies untangling in the process.

            "They're definitely too nosy," Shiori muttered, lying back down as her head began pounding. "I wish the room would stop spinning."

            Soujiro blinked, sitting himself cross-legged at her side. "Perhaps you should rest more. I'll ask Kana-san to stay and cook for us. I'll wake you up when it's done."

            "Hai...sounds good..." she mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Soujiro smiled and tucked her in, surprised when he felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking down, he saw her fist had grabbed a handful of the blue gi she had given him their first day at the inn.

            Shrugging, Soujiro laid down on his stomach, facing Shiori who was all ready sleeping. Yawning, Soujiro folded his arms together, resting his head sideways on them. He hadn't slept last night or that morning so it would do some good to take a nap. He'd wake up before Kana and the others came back.

            That was his last thought before he too succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * * * *

Otsu, July of 1864

            Stepping into the bedroom, Kenshin peered around for Kaoru, wondering where she was. Tomoe had gone off into a nearby village to buy some things leaving the two some alone time that Kenshin planned -- or was planning to -- put to good use. Unfortunately, the girl had seemingly disappeared leaving Kenshin frustrated and -- though he hated to admit it -- worried.

            "Kaoru?" he called out, glancing from left to right. Where was that girl?

            "Hai Kenshin?" her voice came from somewhere, easing Kenshin's inner worries a bit. Problem still remaining was where she actually was in the room. 

            Looking around, Kenshin glanced over everything, wondering where the hell she could be that he couldn't see her. There were futon's she and Tomoe would use -- since he liked sleeping against a wall -- and a table where Tomoe kept her journal and other small things, a clothes rack, two trunks, and a dressing screen.

            "Dressing screen," Kenshin decided inwardly, leaning against the doorframe and looking away. Those trunks looked heavy and he didn't want to risk having it hurled at his head. Though the possibility Kaoru could pick something like them up and hurl it at him was doubtful, he still didn't want to risk misjudging her. Kami knew she had surprised him a couple times all ready with her surprising strength.

            "Did you need something Kenshin?" she asked, walking from around the screen in her sleeping yukata. Her hair was let out of it's normal high ponytail and fell to her waist, some of the inky strands falling over her shoulders and blocking most of her chest that the deep neckline exposed.

            "I was wondering about something," he started, turning around fully when he was sure she was decent. "The night I found you and Soujiro...what had happened?"

            Kaoru's face darkened. "It's nothing Kenshin. I'm going to go get some tea before turning in."

            "It's not nothing," he said sharply, grabbing her arm in a firm grip when she tried to get past him. "What happened? I remember you both were nearly covered in blood."

            "Why the sudden interest?" she asked, wanting to avoid the subject.

            "I never got a chance to ask you and when I did I didn't remember because of other things on my mind," he stated flatly, looking her in the eyes. "What happened that night Kaoru?"

            Kaoru unknowingly shuddered, closing her eyes as her lip twitched into a rare frown. He was going to persist if she didn't tell him and she had seen his stubborn streak once before; it was nearly as bad as her own. "I had moved from Tokyo to my aunt's home that's some distance away from Kyoto a month before because of my mother and father's death. They told me my uncle had had a child with a local prostitute but the woman died and my uncle took the baby in but he died soon after. My aunt hated the child, but kept him around to keep a good image with the people since it was a respectable area," she started slowly, loosening up a bit.

            Kenshin bristled as he let go of her asking quietly, "Soujiro?"

            Kaoru nodded, sitting down while Kenshin did the same. "Hai, Sou-chan. He was badly treated. He was a slave to them more or less. They would beat him when he did the slightest thing wrong or sometimes he would just get beaten for nothing. He'd cry, but soon he realized they enjoyed his pain and he started taking it with a smile."

            Kenshin nodded solemnly, his mind pulling up something Soujiro had once said.

_            "Why do you keep smiling like that?"_

_            "I always do when someone's going to hurt me."_

            "I tried..." Kaoru whispered, clenching a fist full of her kimono skirt as her bangs hooded her eyes from Kenshin. "I tried to help him but they would always stop me. When the rice business had gone downhill, there wasn't enough money to feed everyone since I had come so they decided to kill him and claim it to be a murderer who broke in during the night since they made Sou-chan sleep outside. I protested the idea and tried to defend him with my skills but my cousins were much more skilled then me. We were slashed at, Sou-chan even fell unconscious, but neither of us got killed.

            Fortunately for us, I was very well known in the town because I had given some local kids lessons in my father's style. The idea of killing us off was struck out because of that. Instead, they got a carriage and brought us into a forest a few miles away from Kyoto and dumped us out like trash hoping animals would eat us. I was awake though and walked to Kyoto with Sou-chan, but I passed out after he woke up and went searching for help." A rueful smile crossed Kaoru's lips as she looked at Kenshin and said, "You know the rest. I've just been trying to protect Sou-chan since then."

            "What about you?" he asked seriously, looking straight into her deep sapphire eyes as she gave him a confused look. "Who protected you this whole time?"

            "I did," Kaoru said forcefully -- bitterly even -- glaring down at the floor. "I don't have anyone to protect me anymore so I protect myself."

            Kaoru's heart began to thump when she felt his arms wrap around her in an oddly comfortable embrace, despite his strong grip. "Kaoru," he said slowly, as if debating with himself. "You shouldn't have ever went through that." Hesitantly, Kenshin pulled away from her slightly, his hands resting on her pale cheeks and his fingers twisting themselves through her inky tresses. "I know you said you can protect yourself, demo," he paused, taking a deep breath as if he were heading into some kind of big battle alone. "As long as you are with me, I will protect you. Wakatta?"

            Kaoru stared at him, her eyes unwillingly letting go of the tears she hadn't realized were in her eyes until her vision blurred. "Wakarinasai...demo...yakusoku?"

            Kenshin nodded, giving her a small -- microscopic even -- smile. "Yakusoku, Kaoru," he said before taking her into another embrace, this one just a bit possessive. Inwardly, Kenshin made his own vow, never to let anything harm her like she had been ever again. Odd or not, this girl just did something to him that made him feel calmer, more peaceful then he had ever felt in a long time and for that alone he would make sure she was never hurt.

            Kaoru nestled her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling the pleasant scent of sandalwood while smiling into his shoulder. It had been so long since she had felt cared for, safe even. She had always been the one giving the security, caring for others and ignoring her own desires. It felt nice to receive it instead of give for a change and Kaoru indulged herself to enjoy the security Kenshin was giving her now. She didn't understand why he would care about her, but whatever his reasons were she vowed to find out some other time. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the pleasant smell of sandalwood and the warmth of his strong embrace.

            Through the crack in the door, Tomoe smiled, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes. She silently made her own promise, if only for Kaoru's sake, to not go through with her original plans.

            The image of her beloved Kiyosato seemed to appear before her eyes, smiling at her as he held out a branch of plum blossoms in his hand, the other stroking her cheek.

            Blinking, Tomoe rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, opening them to see nothing but the flickering light from the candle sitting on the table, the light bouncing off the tightly shut homes interior.

            However, below the wax stick sat a plum blossom branch, a gentle breeze blowing across the room from out of nowhere.

            "Wakarinasai..." Tomoe could of sworn she heard his loving voice say before the small breeze left, leaving one stunned Tomoe staring at the blossoms in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! Finally finished. Anyway, I have an offer I'd like to put up.******

**Many have asked I e-mail them when I update my stories so I extend the same offer to anyone reading. I'll send an e-mail to you as soon as I post/update any Rurouni Kenshin story (or my originals even if you would be so kind ^-^), but you have to leave your e-mail address in the review and tell me you want to be updated; or just e-mail me personally.******

**Notes:******

**1. Yakusoku - Promise******

**2. Cute enough? I hope this pleased all my readers ^-^ I know I'm cruel with no kiss yet but be patient! It will come in time! I kept Soujiro and Shiori cute too, and even stuck something with Tomoe and Kiyosato in it.******


	9. Chapter IX: Hohoemi to Namida

**Chapter 9! I'm actually this far! Hmm...I can't really figure how long this will be though. Maybe something in the late teens or early 20's. Either way, almost half way there!******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter IX: Hohoemi to Namida_

Lake Biwa, July of 1864

            "_SHIORI-CHAN!_"

            "GAH!" Shiori yelled, jumping out of her bed with a shriek that rivaled a banshee. It had been a little over a week and the young girl was able to walk and jump again without any pain -- though she still couldn't stand on for long periods of time without aid -- but Shiori would never get used to Kana scaring her awake in the mornings when she came by to cook. Sometimes she had to wonder which the worst wake up call was; Soujiro burning breakfast -- possibly the whole kitchen as well -- or Kana screaming at the top of her lungs in her ear. "Don't do that!"

            Kana grinned from ear to ear, placing a tray of food in Shiori's lap once she sat down again. "But it's too fun! Anyway, eat up! Okaa-san said I could spend a few days here while she and Otou-san go to Osaka for something. She figured you might get lonely."

            "Great!" Shiori exclaimed, beaming. "I wouldn't have been lonely though. Seta-san is here and I also had to go visit Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san and Yukishiro-san today..."

            "Kenshin-san? Kaoru-san? Yukishiro-san?" Kana asked, question marks appearing over her head.

            "Our friends who went to Otsu for a while," Soujiro piped up, walking out from the kitchen while drying his hands. He blinked when Shiori paled, stopping her hand before she bit into her breakfast. "Something wrong Takarashiro-san?"

            "Soujiro-san made breakfast," Kana said, giggling when Shiori nearly dropped her chopsticks. 

            "Daijoubu! I didn't follow Kaoru-san's instructions and Kana-san helped a bit," Soujiro said, sweat-dropping.

            Shiori was hesitant but bit into the food anyway, her amethyst-sapphire orbs widening in surprise as she chewed. "Yoshi!"

            "Kaoru-san isn't much of a cook...so I suppose that's why my last cooking attempt failed," Soujiro admitted sheepishly, scratching his head.

            Sweat-dropping, Shiori nodded, downing the last of her rice while Kana said, "I hope your friend Kenshin-san is cooking."

            Looking at each other, both Shiori and Soujiro laughed, "Yeah right!" 

* * * * *

Otsu, July of 1864

            "Something smells good," Kaoru yawned, padding out of the bedroom and into the living area where Tomoe was sitting at the table, smiling while writing in her journal.

            _Wait, her mind piped up, __...if Tomoe-san isn't cooking then..._

            "Ohayo Kaoru," Kenshin's voice came making Kaoru spin around, nearly knocking him in the face as he came over with a plate of rice balls. She did, however, fall on her butt when her mind registered the fact that Kenshin -- Legendary HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI -- had made breakfast.

            "Ohayo..." she said numbly, trying to regain composure as she got into her seat. Shaking her head of her thoughts, Kaoru grabbed a rice ball, biting into it with a curious expression. Her eyes popped open as she suddenly hung her head muttering, "How can this be?"

            Tomoe and Kenshin's eyebrows arched. "Daijoubu Kaoru-chan?" the older woman asked, blinking.

            "Hai, hai! I just hate it when people cook better then me," she said, laughing.

_            ::CRASH!::_

            Kaoru blinked, leaning over and looking on the other side where Kenshin and Tomoe fell over, large sweat-drops running down their heads. "Daijoubu?"

            "Hai," they chorused, sitting up right again.

           "Ne," Kaoru started, nibbling on the outrageously tasty rice ball, "Where did you learn to cook Kenshin? These are really good." _Oops, she thought as Kenshin's eyes flickered briefly,__ I guess I hit a nerve…_

            "It was a skill I learned as a child," he said, a bit of an edge in his voice that Tomoe and Kaoru picked up quickly.

            "Say," Tomoe began, trying to ease the tension, "Isn't that young boy Soujiro and that little girl Shiori suppose to come today?" _I might as well make the best of my time with them…the Yaminobu will probably kill me when I have to meet them next…_

            "Hai; they're supposed to come today," Kenshin said, glaring at his tea. Kaoru's simple and completely innocent question brought feelings back to him that an assassin shouldn't have.

            …Regret…

            …Horror…

            …Helplessness…

            …and worst of all…

            …Tears.

            Resting his elbow on the table, Kenshin put his face into his palm, screwing his eyes shut as the voices from that dreadful night ran through his mind once again -- Kaoru and Tomoe's voices dead to his ears.

            _"Run Ryosuke! Take them away from here!"_

_            "Chikuso! Makiko-chan, run with him and don't look back!"_

_            "We can't out run them! They all ready have Seiji-nii and Ryosuke-nii. Shinta-chan, run! I won't let them hurt you!"_

_            "Quit crying boy and move along!"_

_            "Let him go bastards! We won't become slaves to the likes of you! I won't let you take them away!"_

_            "Shut-up you brat!"_

_             **::Slap!::**_

            _"Makiko-chan!"_

_            "Shut-up boy!"_

_            "Iya!"_

_            "Bastard! Stop it! They're unarmed! You'll kill them!"_

_            "Take them all away!"_

_            "Stop it…" Kenshin whispered, startling Tomoe and Kaoru who were at his side trying to see if he was all right._

            _"You haven't decided your path in life like Akane-chan, Kasumi-chan and I; Shinta-chan…live on…and make yourself a future…" _

            _"Hey kid, what's your name?"_

_            "…Shinta…"_

_            "That's too kind a name for a swordsman. From now on it will be Kenshin. I'll teach you all I know of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Use it to protect those you care for in the future."_

_            "Kenshin?" he heard the soft, tentative voice call urgently, snapping him from his memories and bringing him back to reality. Blinking away the water droplets behind his eyes, he looked up, coming eye to eye with Kaoru who looked worried and a confused Tomoe. "Daijoubu ga?"_

            "Ah," he answered stiffly, standing up and moving to walk outside. "I'm going to chop some firewood."

            Before either of the ladies could question him he was gone, daisho at his side.

* * * * *

            "For the last time, I can walk on my own!" Kenshin heard a very familiar voice exclaim, interrupting him from his musings. Alone time cutting firewood wasn't helping him much in terms of getting some peace of mind; the only thing it brought was visions of blood flying instead of the wood pieces.

            "Kenshin-san!" Shiori exclaimed before jumping on Kenshin's back in an over exaggerated -- in Soujiro's mind at least -- act, the stupefied young man blinking in surprise as he kept himself balanced on one knee.

            _How can she be so perky? "Konnichi wa," he said, voice dead pan. Inwardly, however, a part of him was glad to see the child was back to herself again and walking fine, though the fading scars on her legs could still be seen from under her gi._

            "It thought I heard you!" Kaoru exclaimed as she ran out from around back, her kimono sleeves still tied back.

            "Kaoru-san!" Soujiro exclaimed before latching himself onto Kaoru's waist in a hug, Kaoru kneeling down and returning it ten fold with a relieved sigh.

            Images overlapped them as Kenshin watched their touching scene, his own mother falling into Kaoru's place while a vision of him when he was six replaced Soujiro, his face and clothes covered in dirt from being lost in the woods. 

            "Kenshin-san?" Shiori asked, poking the spaced out red head on his side while Kana stood off to the side watching everything in confusion.

            The words fell from his mouth involuntarily, his brain not even registering the fact he said them as Shiori poked his side. "Oro?"

            "Oro?" Shiori asked incredulously before joining Kana in giggling. "That's funny!"

            "Oro?" Kaoru asked with unconcealed amusement, looking at Kenshin with an eyebrow raised high into her hairline.

            "Did I say that?" he said, blinking in confusion. He hadn't said that small word for almost a decade. It sounded…refreshing almost.

            "Yes you did," Kaoru giggled as Tomoe came around front to greet the new arrivals.

            "I see you're looking better Shiori-chan," Tomoe commented as the young girl giggled with her friend.

            "Ah! Seta-san took care of me the whole time!" she piped up cheerfully, keeping her smile steady as the sudden pain came to her legs again. _I stood on them too long…_

            "Who are you?" Kenshin asked, looking at Kana.

            "Eto…watashi wa Sachikawa Kana," she piped up, a bit intimidated by Kenshin's less then expressive face. A small part of her knew he was nice though, judging by his overall reaction to her exuberant friend. _Anyone who doesn't mind her genki nature has to be nice…_

            "Come on inside! Tomoe-san and I just finished picking some herbs for the soup we're making for lunch," Kaoru said, ushering them inside.

            "Ano…you're not cooking it are you?" Soujiro asked, a sweat-drop forming on his head as he saw a vein pop out on the back of Kaoru's head.

            "Grin and bear it," Kenshin whispered as he walked past him.

            Kana and Shiori -- who were near enough to hear his remark -- laughed with Soujiro despite Tomoe's confused look towards them.

* * * * *

            "Wrong!" Kaoru scolded as she instructed Soujiro in his form. "Loosen your grip a little and don't try to swing so hard!"

            "Like this?" he asked, performing it perfectly.

            "Hai," Kaoru beamed, eyeing Kenshin who was working on cultivating the land a bit. He would plant the seeds tomorrow so they'd have a good crop by time the harvest came around. "Good, now two hundred more swings!"

            Soujiro sweat-dropped and muttered something, though he did as told without complaint.

            Kaoru eyed Shiori who looked a bit troubled by something, sitting outside on the dirt path while deep in thought. _If I didn't know better I'd swear she looked 14 or 15 right now._

            "Daijoubu ga?" Kaoru asked, walking over and sitting next to her while Soujiro counted.

            Shiori blinked, looking up with a smile saying, "What makes you think anything's wrong Kaoru-san?"

            "You looked so serious before," Kaoru stated, "You aren't acting like yourself."

            "I'm just kind of bored since Kana-chan went off with Yukishiro-san to get herbs from the forest," she easily lied. _What's bothering me is the fact that I can't feel my legs now!_

            "Ah, not many kids live around your area, right?" Shiori nodded. "Well, I'm sure your parents keep you company, ne?"

            "Yeah," she murmured. _They keep me company in my mind, she finished in thought._

            "I'm done Kaoru-san!" Soujiro beamed, slinging his shinai over his shoulder with a wide smile.

            Kaoru gave him a skeptical glance. "All 200 swings are done?" He nodded. "All right then…go wash up by the river," she told him before walking inside to change out of her training clothes.

            "You were only at 100 you liar," Shiori muttered as he passed her.

            "I hadn't noticed," Soujiro chimed cheerfully before skipping off towards the river.

            Kenshin watched him go, lips quirking slightly. 

* * * * *

            "Eat up!" Kaoru announced as she and Tomoe laid out the food.

            Kana, Soujiro, and Shiori eyed it wearily, as if trying to decipher which food Tomoe made and which specimens Kaoru had concocted. Kenshin shook his head, suppressing a smile. _You'd think she was trying to poison them…_

            "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked as the 3 kids poked at the food.

            "Which food did you make, Kaoru-san?" Soujiro asked bluntly before Kana or Shiori could keep his mouth shut. They not so subtly scooted away from him as a vein popped on Kaoru's head.

            "What does it matter?" she asked through gritted teeth.

            "I don't want to die from food poisoning."

            **_::SLAM! CRASH!::_**

            Kaoru ate the rice in front of her angrily, a lumpy headed Soujiro sprawled across the floor with swirling eyes.

            Shiori was about to ask if he was all right when the oddest thing happened; even Soujiro blinked out of his half unconscious state to stare.

            Kenshin had fallen back, laughing to the point tears came out of his eyes. His voice bounced off the walls and echoed all around them, every person in the small home staring at the normally emotionless assassin.

            "Himura-san's…" Tomoe started, blinking.

            "…laughing," Kaoru finished, only to narrow her eyes. _He better not be laughing at me!_

            "He's laughing," Shiori said dryly, crawling over to where Kenshin was despite her protesting legs that screamed in pain. "I'm not seeing things," she stated blankly, poking his side which only made him laugh harder.

            "He looks friendlier when he laughs," Kana commented, pointing to his face. "Are you OK, Himura-san?"

            "Hai, hai," he said, catching his breath and regaining his composure. "Sumanu minna-san…I don't know what happened…"

            "You should smile more often," Shiori said, poking his cheeks that were red from his laughter still, "It's more becoming of you rather then a frown."

            "I'll try, Shiori-chan," Kenshin said, smiling his first real smile since he could remember. _I didn't even think I could anymore…_

* * * * *

            Kaoru watched from the window as Kenshin played with some children outside, laughing and smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world. The young children -- Haruka, Hachiro, Seiki, Misa, and Kana -- were laughing and climbing all over him, all of them also trying to convince Shiori to join them without much success.

            _He looks so friendly…You'd never guess he's involved in the war at all, Kaoru mused as she watched him laugh with her own genuine smile crossing her lips. __He's so lively now compared to before. I wonder what happened the other day…_

            "Kaoru-san! We're hungry!" Seiki chimed as he and the others scrambled in for lunch. 

            "Tomoe-san is preparing it. Why don't you go ask her what she's making?" Kaoru suggested, pointing towards the kitchen's direction.

            "Are you coming Ken-nii?" Misa asked, tugging at his sleeve.

            "I'll be there in a few moments," he said, motioning for her to get going. Misa nodded before scampering off, leaving Kaoru and him alone. "Is there something you want to ask me, Kaoru?"

            "What happened to you?" she asked bluntly. "You changed almost instantly after you laughed yesterday. I'm just confused as to why."

            _My, isn't she direct… "I had forgotten I knew how to smile and laugh; that there was a possibility of seeing happiness in these times," he said sheepishly, "When you hit Soujiro the other day it just reminded me of a time when I would always laugh and smile...when I wasn't…well…" he made vague motions with his hand._

            Kaoru nodded. "Ah."

            "I had a brother and sister who fought all the time," he said, fixing his gi, "And you reminded me of my sister and how she would pound him."

            "What happened to them?" Kaoru asked.

            Kenshin's face darkened. "When the slave traders took us, we were split up. I was lucky that my shishou found me but I don't know about them."

            "Sumanu," Kaoru said, inwardly smacking herself, "I shouldn't have asked."

            "It's all right," he murmured, turning away when he felt the tears in his eyes. _I promised I'd never cry like a child again…_

            "You know," Kaoru stated, popping up in front of him and grabbing his hands before he  could wipe away the salty droplets, "It's all right to cry."

            Kenshin blinked, staring at their hands. "I suppose…but I can't have these emotions, not now…"

            "Can you promise me something?" Kaoru asked, smiling at him gently. "Can you promise me that as long as we're here, you won't hide yourself from me? As long as you're not needed to be Hitokiri Battousai that you'll smile and cry when you need to?"

            "You're too kind a woman Kaoru," he said, taking her into his arms and hugging her. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

            "It's nothing really…any person would do the same," she said, stroking his back like a mother would her child. _I like him like this…he's so much more amiable and open. I wish he didn't have to hide himself. "Say, can I ask you something else?" she said, pulling away._

            Kenshin blinked, confused. "All right…"

            "What was with the _'Oro' thing?" she asked pointedly, Kenshin sweat-dropping. "You've been saying it a lot recently."_

            Kenshin turned and began walking towards the kitchen saying out loud, "I wonder what Yukishiro-san is cooking…"

            "You didn't answer me!" Kaoru yelled, going off after him. "Kenshin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Geeze, I never thought I'd finish this! Well, I hope you liked this installment! It might take a while for the next because I'm taking a short break. Once again, if you want e-mail alerts for my stories just tell me in a review!_**


	10. Chapter X: Relizations

**_Oh I'm so happy I didn't lose all my reviewers! Here's Chapter 10 for you! As much as I think Enishi was a good enemy, he isn't appearing folks. Sumanu de gozaru!_**

****

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

****

_Chapter X: Realizations_

_Lake Biwa, September of 1864_

I thought you said you were fine! Soujiro mumbled as he helped Shiori along the path towards the little shack in Otsu. It had become routine for the two children to visit once a week, though Kana and the others visited much more to play with Kenshin. Unfortunately, Shiori failed to realize what the lack of attention to her numbing legs was doing.

So I lied! she grumbled, You didn't have to carry me though.

Soujiro shot her an incredulous look. You can't walk Takarashiro-san; what was I supposed to do? Drag you by your hair?

she said, looking down over Soujiro's shoulder, But you didn't have to carry me like this. I feel like I'm 5 years old getting a piggy back ride.

Is that so bad? Soujiro asked, curious.

What do you mean? she asked incredulously.

Is it so bad for you to feel like a child? he elaborated.

Shiori blinked, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck tighter as she slipped a bit. I guess notI can't

Soujiro asked, pale blue eyes moving to the side and glancing at her head that was resting on his left shoulder. _She feels too light_

I promised myself I wouldn't depend on people. I depend on them too much as is

Doesn't seem like it to me, Soujiro said idly, You always seem like you're trying to help someone, be it Kaoru-san or Kana-san. You're like Himura-san like that; you don't remember your own happiness.

What about you? Shiori questioned, diverting to him instead of her. _He's sharper then I'd like him to be _It seems like you always want to protect Kaoru-san, but you forget about your own safety in the process.

Soujiro's thoughtful expression dropped to a sad look. Kaoru-san protects me all the time and risks herself; I want to return the favor and become stronger so I can protect myself so she won't get hurt because of me again.

Shiori immediately felt bad, her mind running through a way to get him to smile again. _He looks better with a smile, no matter how freaky it may be. _Come on Seta-san! Don't look so glum! I'm sure you'll get stronger one day; as strong as Kenshin-san even!

You think so? he asked hopefully, his smile returning. I wish I could be like him; he's strong and amazingI'm just weak

Shiori sighed in annoyance, pinching the boy's arm that was wrapped around one of her legs making him yelp in pain. Stop that! Don't you believe me? You'll get stronger one day! I know you will!

Hai! I know you'll learn to find your own happiness too, just like Himura-san! he said, pasting his usual smile on his lips.

I think Himura-san already found his, Shiori murmured lowly, though she didn't expect Soujiro to hear.

What did you say? he asked.

Nan demo nai, Shiori said quickly, hitting his side, Let me down so I can see if I can walk.

Not until we reach the cabin. You're telling them you're problem, Soujiro said.

! Seta-san~! Shiori whined; she sounded every bit like the child she is.

You are!

And so it went the whole way.

* * * * *

_Otsu, September of 1864_

Is this one good to pick? Misa called over to Kenshin as she, Seiki and Kana helped pick vegetables from the large garden. Haruka and Hachiro were somewhat forcing Kaoru to give them so kenjutsu lessons, though she didn't mind at all; in fact, she seemed to enjoy teaching.

Tomoe stood off to the sides by the river, watching the sakura petals in the clear water pass by in the current. Amazingly, the past month had been enjoyable, not tension filled as she thought it would be. The night she had seen the plum blossoms and heard Akira calmed her raging emotions immensely, her bitter feelings for Kenshin hidden away from her consciousness for the meantime. To her eyes, she could no longer see the assassin who stole her happiness, but a boy stuck in a war he shouldn't be in.

Looks good, Kenshin called over with a silly grin, crouching over a stubborn daikon radish that refused to come out of the ground, Now if only this would come ou-ORO!

Daijoubu ga Ken-nii? Misa asked as Kana and her scurried over to where Kenshin was flat on his back, the pain of a root in his fist.

Hai, Daijoubu desu ka, he laughed scratching the back of his head. His ears perked when he heard two familiar voices, both arguing over something.

Will not!

Will too!

Will not!

Will too!

Sou-chan! Shiori-chan! Kaoru exclaimed, interrupting their bicker as they came out of the forest, What's wrong?

Soujiro started but was stopped by Shiori's hand.

Nan demo nai! Just a little squabble! she laughed, oblivious to Hachiro who was seeing red and glaring at Soujiro.

You can't walk, can you? Seiki said, pointing to Shiori who immediately scowled at him, I knew it.

You and your big mouth, she muttered, resting her chin on Soujiro's shoulder again as Kaoru and her other friends began fussing over her.

Why didn't you tell us? Kenshin asked, worry written over his face as he came over.

Can you take her Himura-san? Takarashiro-san's heavier then I thought, Soujiro said, yelping when Shiori kicked him.

Kenshin said, kneeling down. Shiori blinked once before carefully getting off Soujiro's back and up Kenshin's. You're too light for an eight-year-old.

I'll go run and get my Okaa-san! She'll be able to help you! Seiki exclaimed before running off, his house only 10 minutes away.

We'll go with you! Haruka yelled and began tugging Misa and Hachiro along despite the latter's protest. 

I'm fine, really! Shiori protested weakly, though it was obvious no one was going to believe her.

Tomoe shook her head, motioning for Kenshin to set her down on the futon. Akira was like you Shiori-chan; he never told me when he wasn't well. You forget what injuries can do when they go unattended for too long.

she questioned, head tilting to the side.

My fiancé who died, Tomoe elaborated, As a matter of fact, he always said he wanted to have a daughter. You'd probably get along with him if he were still around.

Gomen nasai Yukishiro-san, she said quietly, You must miss him a lot.

I do, Tomoe said with a small smile, But he's still watching over me. He still warns me when I'm about to do something wrong.

You really believe that? Kenshin murmured thoughtfully, his eyes clouding over in deep thought. _Seiji-nii and Makiko-nee both told me that once. Are Okaa-san and Otou-san watching over me as well? What do they think of what I've become?_

Tomoe nodded. I always believed that when a person dies, they rise to the heavens and become the stars we see at night, watching over the people they left behind. When the stars die out and fall from the sky they are reborn, entering the world in a new family to have another chance at life.

You sound like my Okaa-san, Kaoru murmured wistfully, She believed that too. Otou-san always said she was a dreamer and often saw her parents in her dreams, guiding her down the right path until the day she died.

Soujiro listened as Kaoru, Kenshin and Tomoe recalled their parents, his eyes falling downcast. _I don't remember my Okaa-sanor my Otou-san for that matter. He died andOkaa-san left me with them and ran off. Did she even love me?_

* * * * *

Seiki's mother came and went, taking the children back to their homes when she was finished. Her order was for Shiori to stay with _The Himura's'_ for a week and to keep movement on her feet minimal. Shiori promised to obey the woman's command

But by no means would she obey it quietly.

I should hope I'm not this crippled! Shiori whined, tossing all acting out the window. She was truly annoyed and frustrated, showing it in a manner typical for a child; Kaoru wouldn't even let her get up to eat at the table with them.

You heard Aiwa-sensei, Kaoru said, You have to stay off your feet as much as possible for them to heal properly.

But Kaoru-san! she wailed desperately, It's been 5 days all ready! Surely I can at least move a few feet to eat at a table like a normal person!

Surely you can wait two more days Shiori-chan, Kaoru sighed in exasperation. She loved children to death but Shiori was being very stubborn about this. _The girl is active like meshe's restless from sitting around...That and I've never been one with a surplus of patience._

Maa, maa Shiori-chan, Kenshin chuckled as he stepped into the room Shiori and Soujiro were sharing with him, It's only 48 more hours.

The statement elicited another whine from her. Kenshin-san! I can't stay put for another 48 hours! I'll rip my hair out before then!

Chuckling, Kenshin squatted down next to her bedside, ruffling her hair that had been let loose. It'd be a shame for you to rip out such pretty hair like yours Shiori-chan. Smiling when she seemed to cheer up he said, Tell you what. If you'll behave for Kaoru-san the rest of tonight, tomorrow I'll take you and Sou-chan out to walk around a bit; explore the area.

Shiori and Soujiro -- who stuck his head around the corner -- exclaimed, both beaming. Quickly nodding her assent, she took the tray of food obediently, Kenshin chuckling as he went to go sit outside for awhile before turning in.

Soujiro queried, following him outside. 

Kenshin turned his head, setting himself down in his trademark one knee position against a support pillar. Hai, Soujiro-kun?

Can I ask you something Himura-san? Kenshin nodded as the boy sat across from him. How can I get stronger like you Himura-san?

Blinking Kenshin stared at Soujiro for a moment before smiling. You're all ready strong Soujiro-kun.

I'm never strong enough to protect Kaoru-san or myself, he murmured, knowing Kenshin would hear him.

That same annoying memory flash happened, Kenshin's smile turning a bit lopsided. _The boy's like me, wanting to get stronger to protect his loved ones._ Just remember you have people who care for you. I believe Kaoru puts it best when she told Haruka-chan and Hachiro-kun to use your desire to protect as strength behind your attacks.

Soujiro was about to ask something else when Kaoru came out saying, Sou-chan, Shiori-chan wants to talk to you.

OK Kaoru-san. Thanks Himura-san, he said before running back into the house. He waited for Kaoru to say something as she sat down where Soujiro had been, settling for a comfortable silence.

It's raining, Kaoru said idly, holding out her hand as the water droplets descended onto the earth.

Sticking his own hand out, Kenshin murmured an agreement, relishing in the feeling of the water as it hit his hands. _So cool and gentleI always turn it into something hideousred rain_

Kaoru's brow knotted as she stared at the roses she and Tomoe had planted, the white and red flower petals falling to the ground and being beaten by the rain. _Red rainwhat did Okami-san mean?_ She continued to stare, her eyes eventually falling on the red petals and the rain drops on them. _Red rainblood? Could she have meant blood?_ Unwillingly, her mind traveled back to the night of her almost rape, visions of when Kenshin killed the last man replaying in her mind. _The bloodit had been like rainKenshin? Was she talking about Kenshin? _

Is something troubling you Kaoru? Kenshin queried, watching in interest as Kaoru's face changed with so many emotions. _Skilled she is, but I can still see her emotions clear as day. Such a beautiful creature_ He did a double take at his last thought. _Where the hell did that come from?_

**_You know where that came from baka!_** His conscience chimed in, **_You're falling for her; hook, line and sinker!_**

****

****

Kenshin would have debated with himself -- a clear sign to him that he was going crazy -- had Kaoru not said, It's nothing, but I was just thinking of how good you are with kids. Kana-chan, Shiori-chan, Misa-chan, Seiki-chan and even Sou-chan love you.

Children bring me some comfort Kenshin said, They remind me of why I joined the Ishinshishi. Plus they never seem to be afraid of meeven if they know what I am.

I'll bet you'd make a good father one day, Kaoru commented, oblivious to Kenshin's surprised squawk.

_She'll never stop surprising me_ I guess Kenshin said, extremely uncomfortable. _I never thought about that but I guess it would be nicemy own family and children. Perhaps a son to pass the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu toor a daughtershe'd be like Kaoru_ Unknowingly, Kenshin sighed out loud as he thought, _I wonder if Kaoru could ever love meI guess my conscience was right; I _**_AM_**_ falling for her. I could never offer her anything though, only stained hands. A pristine beauty like her could never love a tarnished assassin._

Something wrong Kenshin? Kaoru asked while an amused smile quirked her lips as he blinked out of his trance and immediately reddened, quickly denying anything. _He's so cuteI hope I can find a husband like him one dayor maybe _I better go in; I'm bushed. Yawning, she stood and asked, Are you coming in yet?

In a bit, Kenshin said, Oyasumi nasai Kaoru.

Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru said smiling and kneeling next to him. She leaned over and kissed his scarred cheek, much to his surprise. She smiled as his amethyst eyes snapped open in surprise, quickly turning and walking into the house. _He is too handsomeNo wonder I'm falling for him._

Startled, Kenshin's hand went up to his scarred cheek, eyes still glued to where she had entered the door. Her lips had been warm and smooth, that brief contact seemingly easing the pain that scar represented to him. _She kissed me _Slowly, a silly grin escaped his lips, Kenshin's eyes closing blissfully as he savored the still lingering feeling of her lips. _Maybe one dayafter I atone for my sinsKaoru would consider meI could be worthy of her_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_OK, I KNOW many were disappointed about the lack of a kiss so far, so did that help just a bit? I can't have them kissing lip to lip just yet! _**

**_I have another poll for you all! Should I have another filler/fluff chapter or should I skip ahead to the Yaminobu and Tomoe thing? You decide! Leave a review and tell me!_**


	11. Chapter XI: Cold Winter Storm

**_I am SO happy about how many reviews I'm getting! Since the majority of you want fluff, here it is; K X K fluff with some A X T as well. I didn't want to add too much fluff at once so there's a fair share of drama at the end. (With Soujiro and Shiori) Got to save big fluffy scenes for other moments I have in store! (Like the big kiss which won't come up yet and…well, you'll have to keep reading to see!) The one after this will be the Yaminobu/Tomoe thing…so be prepared for heavy angst and drama in that._**

**_Also, this story will NOT end after the Tomoe/Yaminobu thing…It's FAR from over! I still haven't gotten to Hiko yet! (I swear I can't wait to write that! ::evil snicker:: Poor baka deshi…) Or Saitou and Tokio for that matter… (Can you guess where they will come in?) And the wacky family I give Kenshin (Of course I had to shove them in here somewhere…) Then of course there is the deal with Sou-chan and Shiori… (As I said in an earlier chapter, I WILL pair them up…but later in this story. Both will be older then they are now.)_**

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter XI: Cold Winter Storm_

_Otsu, November of 1864_

            Blankets of white snow fell off the baron trees, the slight sound enough to make Kaoru stir awake on one cold morning in late November. Rubbing her dreary sapphires of fatigue, she wrapped her yukata around herself tightly, going over and sliding open the front door.

            "Yuki…" she murmured with a smile while holding her hand out to catch the small flakes that melted once they landed in her warm hands. If she strained her ears, the laughter of children could be heard, most likely playing in the soft white flurries that covered the ground for about 3 inches so far. Unable to resist, she stepped out into the cold and twirled around, laughing joyously as they fell.

            From around the corner, Kenshin chuckled quietly, pulling his own dark blue yukata tighter around himself. He had never really liked the cold -- unfortunately, he had inherited his mother's curse of becoming frigidly cold and sometimes sick very easily -- but the first snow of winter always made him happy, despite the tragedy that happened to him eight winter's ago. 

            _She's beautiful, Kenshin thought blissfully, making sure to keep out of Kaoru's sight while she twirled around. He had actually been up for quite a while just watching the flakes descend upon the earth, his thoughts pleasant for once. When she had come out of the girl's room he had hid within the shadows, making sure to hide his presence as well. Kenshin just wanted to watch her in secret for a few moments, silently basking in the warmth she seemed to radiate every blessed day._

            Kaoru giggled like a child as she sat down on the porch, protected from the snow by the roof. Brushing the snow off her shoulders and un-wrinkling her now slightly damp yukata, she turned to stare into the shadows where Kenshin was. "You can come out Kenshin." 

            Kaoru had known he was there for quite some time, though not by his ki or from seeing him. He had used the shadows for cover -- how his red hair didn't show mystified her -- and hidden his presence quite well -- he was a hitokiri after all; those were basics for him -- but he couldn't hide his smell. Kenshin always had a distinct smell of sandalwood that she could pick up easily, melting her mind to mush every time he was close enough for her to catch a sniff of it.

            Kenshin nearly dropped face first into the ground as he stepped out from the shadows and joined her outside. "How did you know?"

            "I could smell your scent," she said, giggling when his expression turned a perturbed, "It's hard to miss." 

            "Sou ka…" he murmured, leaning against the beam she was propping herself on and staring at the falling particles, "Why are you up so early?"

            "I don't know; I just am," she said casually, pulling her yukata closer to herself. It was still damp and the cool wind that was blowing wasn't helping to keep her warm in the least. "Why are you up?"

__

__

          "To think," Kenshin said, frowning when he saw her shiver, "Are you cold Kaoru?"

            "Just a little but I'll be fine," she replied, turning to cast Kenshin a brilliant smile.  He obviously didn't believe her, his frown deepening.

            A small part of him smirked at her stubborn nature but the rest of him frowned. She obviously didn't want to go inside and no amount of his reprimands would persuade her otherwise. _I'll be damned to hell if I let her freeze. Setting himself down behind her, he leaned up against the wooden beam and took her into his arms, pulling her body into his lap._

            Heat coursed through Kaoru's body as she almost instantaneously sunk into his hold, biting back the sigh of contentment she wished to release. His body was warm and heated her chilled one quickly, his arms wrapped around her arms securely so she couldn't get up. It felt so nice…so…right to be held by him like this, sitting in a comfortable silence as they watched the snow fall. _It's almost like were a couple of lovers…_

            As soon as she thought that, a new scarlet blush shot up to her cheeks.

            "Kaoru," Kenshin said, "Daijoubu ga? You're red."

           "Daijoubu desu!" she exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. Kenshin chuckled as she became even more embarrassed, resting his chin on her head.

            "You're so cute Kaoru," he murmured almost inaudibly, not even thinking that she might hear him.

            Hear him she did. Kaoru immediately tensed upon hearing his words, the once decreasing blush rising back to her whole face full force. _He thinks I'm cute? Smiling amongst her embarrassment, Kaoru rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in the crook of his neck. __So nice and warm…he smells like the forest almost…_

            A gentle smile played on Kenshin's lips as he hugged Kaoru closer to him, savoring the feeling rushing through his body. It was warmth that he felt every time she graced him with just a simple touch, though it had been stronger when she had kissed his cheek that one time. _I like it, he decided silently, __I like this warmth she always gives me…I don't want to lose it or her. "Kaoru?"_

            A small mumble -- as if to ask what he wanted -- answered his question and Kenshin belatedly noticed she was falling back to sleep in his arms. "Kenshin?"

            "Hai?" he queried, looking down into her half open eyes.

            "I…I…" her voice drifted as her eyes finally closed, unable to stay awake.

            Chuckling, Kenshin stood up with her in his arms, Kaoru automatically curling closer to him. He was more then happy to cuddle her closer just a little longer, letting his lips brush against her forehead as they stood outside her and Tomoe's room door. "Sleep well Kaoru…I…well…" Sighing, Kenshin shook his head. It wouldn't do; he wanted her to be awake when he said it. 

            Sliding the shoji open with his foot, he walked in and gently laid Kaoru onto her futon, pulling her covers up to her chin before smiling at Tomoe -- who was up writing in her journal -- as if to silently say, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

            Tomoe returned the gesture, adding in a brief wave before watching him walk out of the small room. Sighing, she turned back to her journal, dipping the brush into her ink bottle before finishing the entry she had been working on.

**_           "…I promise I'll protect them. Even if Himura-san robbed me of happiness with you here on earth, Akira, I don't want Kaoru-chan to suffer like I did after your death. I can see she loves Himura-san dearly. I'll stop the Yaminobu from killing him when I meet them next week…even if they kill me for it. I know you'd do the same ~~~ Yukishiro Tomoe"_**

            A gentle breeze filtered in again, caressing Tomoe's cheek as she closed her eyes with a small smile. "Will you always watch over me Akira-kun?"

            Tomoe could swear she heard him say, "Ah…Zutto de gozaimasu…I will see you soon…aisuru…"

            Sighing, Tomoe shut her journal, tears rimming her eyelids as she shut them. She missed Akira; missed him even more then she did before. The gentle breeze didn't leave as it caressed her skin, as if stroking her cheek to try and dry the tears falling. _I want to see you Akira…I want you to hold me and tell me it will be all right in the end… When she received no answer but the continual caress that did calm her somewhat, she continued silently praying. __The Yaminobu won't like this change of plans…Tell me it will be all right Akira…I need to hear your voice, see your face…you could always reassure me that all would be well by a simple silly smile. Opening her eyes and preparing to slip back into her futon for a little more rest, her eyes widened when she saw him, standing there with that same silly smile she recalled in her dreams. Rubbing her eyes -- thinking it was a mirage again -- a rare genuine smile filtered to her lips when he didn't disappear._

            "It will all end well, aisuru," he spoke, kneeling in front of her and holding a pink blossom. Tomoe's whole body shook when his hand came to stroke her cheek, the surprising coolness of fingers brushing against her porcelain skin. As she fell forward -- more or less in shock -- he gathered her in his arms, his body so real.

            "Akira…Is it really you?" she whispered, her cheek resting against his chest. He felt so real but he was dead, his life taken from him by the boy sleeping in the room just across the hall. "Are you really here?"

            "Shortly, aisuru," he responded gently, stroking her hair that was loose and falling down her back, "I miss you too Tomoe..."

            "Everything will be all right, Akira, ne?" she whispered, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. _Dream or not…I want to enjoy this while it lasts._

            "The Yaminobu will fall," Akira said, an unknown scowl appearing on his lips briefly, "And then you will be happy."

            "Wakatta ne…" Tomoe crawled out of his arms and settled on her futon, smiling when his lips brushed against her forehead and he brought the blanket over her. "Will you stay Akira? Just until I fall asleep; onegai?"

            His eyes turned spaced, as if he were talking with someone in his head, before nodding. "All right, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

            Smiling in earnest, Tomoe closed her eyes and held onto his transparent hand, letting her dreams whisk her consciousness from reality. As Akira stroked her hair and waited for a sign that she was completely out of it, he sighed when he had to go, glancing at Tomoe lovingly before fading from sight.

* * * * *

_Lake Biwa, November of 1864_

            Shiori frowned as she held out her hand and watched the snow fall harsher against the earth, all view of the lake in front of her cabin or anything within 5 feet of her blocked by the thick white veil. 

            Normally, she loved the first snow of winter. It brought back fond memories of her family -- the one back in Edo -- and her nephews and nieces, though the thought of being an aunt at eight did still disturb her. Right now, however, she found that she couldn't smile in earnest. She could force it, but for who? 

            That strange, eerie and uncomfortable feeling was settling in her stomach again. The feeling never failed to put her in a subdued mood, her tone rigid whenever she talked. It was days like these that she avoided talking with Kana and the others, lest she snap at them for no reason. She had, in fact, snapped at Soujiro this morning over some little thing she couldn't even remember. 

            A long, annoyed sigh escaped her chapped lips. Her feeling of impending danger had grown larger then it had the night before the Kohagi Inn had collapsed. She could never pinpoint what kind of danger it was; she didn't have skills like that. All she ever knew was something bad would happen within a week when the feeling was at its highest. So, when the intense feeling came, she secluded herself from everyone, sitting there scowling at herself for not being able to do anything and for not knowing what was happening or going to happen around her. Bringing her knees to her chest, Shiori wrapped her arms around them, resting her forehead against her kneecaps. Not for the first time, she swore her finely tuned instincts and the revolution that had made her like this. If only she had stayed home in Edo with her mother and the rest…if only she hadn't come to Kyoto and destroyed her last chance to be a normal girl.

            Soujiro kept glancing at the shut door of the small home, sighing when he felt the edginess in Shiori's normally peaceful ki expand. She had been miffed about him burning breakfast -- thus scaring the living daylights out of her when she was awoken by the smoke -- and had blown up in a rage he hadn't ever seen anyone have. She made Kaoru in her worst fits of anger look like a mouse -- an accomplishment no one to his recollection had ever done. Mid-rant she had stopped however, her eyes suddenly dying to a dull nothingness before she ran outside where she had been ever since.

            In all honesty, Soujiro had no idea what to do. He wanted to help, but the friction and edginess he felt coming from her indicated she would most likely dislike any move of help. He wanted to ask her what was wrong with her, yet his practical mind stopped him. She would only lash out at him if he tried. Groaning in frustration, Soujiro sat on his futon, complaining about mood swings all girls' seemed to be prone to take.

* * * * *

            It had been hours and Soujiro was worried. Shiori still hadn't come in from thinking on the porch outside and it was almost dark. The cabin was freezing and even colder outside. If he remembered right, Shiori had been in her customary gi and socks when she had ran outside, no additional warmth brought with her. Padding over to the door, he slid it opened, not caring anymore if she blew up at him again.

            "Takarashiro-san," he said though Soujiro's voice still sounded unsure. Pale sapphires dropped in dismay as his suspicions were confirmed, Shiori huddled close to herself. "Takarashiro-san, you should-"

            "Don't call me that," she snapped, her voice drowned out by the howling winds and her sleeve. Her tone was the same edgy one she had that morning, though the thing that surprised Soujiro more then anything was the tears flowing freely from her eyes, her cheeks red from the salty water that had frozen.

            "Takarashiro-san…you should come inside…it's cold and you're all ready sick," Soujiro said, noticing the shudders her body was giving off.

            "No…" Soujiro opened his mouth to immediately protest but Shiori finished her sentence before he could. "…Don't call me _'Takarashiro-san' anymore. I don't want to feel older."_

            Question marks could clearly be seen on Soujiro's head. "Are you all right Ta…" He stopped when he noticed her posture go rigid. "I mean…Shiori-san?"

            The slightly more familiar name seemed to appease her, Shiori's shoulders slumping back as they relaxed. "I'm not…" she whispered in a voice that was too eerie for Soujiro's liking. A cold shudder ran down his back and it wasn't from the cold winds and the snow storm. "I'm not all right…I want to be home…away from the fighting…"

            Soujiro didn't know how to respond. Deciding to question her once they were inside the slightly warmer cabin, Soujiro dragged -- carried would probably be a better term for it though -- Shiori inside. He shut the door and set Shiori into her futon that was cold from not being used all day, giving her his blanket that had been over him. Shiori absently wrapped it around herself, dull amethyst-sapphire's trailing Soujiro as he went to get the spare for himself.

            "What's bothering you Ta…" It would take some getting used to. "Shiori-san?"

            Shiori began to shake, though Soujiro didn't know if it was from being cold or not. "I miss being normal…"

            Soujiro was quite confused. "You _ARE normal Shiori-san."_

            Her pointed look was even more skeptical then usual. "How many 8-year-olds do you know of that fight and act like an emotionless samurai, work with a powerful clan and have to live alone?"

            Soujiro sweat-dropped; he couldn't deny that.

            "I blew my chance to be normal coming here…Going to Kyoto…" she said pitifully, "I want my chance back…I don't want to be the mature girl I have to be now…"

            If there was one thing Soujiro didn't know how to handle, it was a crying girl. Completely confused on how to comfort his friend, Soujiro did what Kaoru usually did for him when he was sad, wrapping his arms around Shiori in a hug.

            The embrace was enough to quiet her cries, head burying itself in Soujiro's shoulder, darkening the fabric of his green yukata with her tears. "Seta-san? Can I call you Soujiro-san?"

            "If you want," he said, relieved that the edginess was slowly mellowing. It was still in her voice and he could feel it in her ki, but it was being tamed now.

            "I have a feeling danger is coming…" she said, "It's why I'm edgy…Gomen nasai for snapping at you…"

            "Maybe we should visit Himura-san and Kaoru-san too. They could help you with this," Soujiro suggested. Silently he added, _I have no idea what to do…Gomen nasai…I can't help…_

            "I guess…" Shiori said quietly, her tears halting. She didn't let go of her friend though, the embrace somewhat soothing. _I guess it's true when they say you're not too old for a hug… "Arigatou gozaimasu for being my friend…Soujiro-san…"_

            "Dou itashimashite," he said blinking when she suddenly went limp. A small chuckle rose out of his throat when he heard her start to snore. "Oyasumi nasai Shiori-san…everything will be all right…you'll see."

            Soujiro mentally sighed; now if only his feeling of danger would go away, he'd believe that too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_End Chapter 11! I got this done pretty fast, ne? Arigatou gozaimasu for all the reviews! I know you all probably wanted a kiss and confession but that's TOO predictable to me. I like surprising readers so bear with me and be patient! Now go leave a review and get me inspired so I get 12 done soon!_**


	12. Chapter XII: Tearful Partings

**_I'm back with Chapter 12! Don't expect this installment to be very…fluffy or lighthearted. The OAV parts are somewhat skipped over since we know what happens._**

****

**_As a side note, I realize some of you are probably confused about Shiori and her…role in this. She's meant to be a puzzle that will not be solved for quite awhile. Indirectly, she does play a relatively important part in the plot. You'll probably figure it out in later chapters._**

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter XII: Tearful Partings_

_Otsu, December of 1864_

            The remaining light provided by the nearly finished candle wick flickered as the oldest occupant of the room stood up, tossing her shawl over her shoulders and drawing in deep, calming breaths. She had gotten used to the wind suddenly coming in an attempt to soothe her, but today she just couldn't relax. Writing a quick note and leaving it on the table, the young woman stepped outside, making her way towards the meeting point.

            _This is it…no turning back, Tomoe thought as she made her way through the snow, the gentle breeze coaxing her onward. __If something happens to me…be happy Kaoru-chan…Find your happiness in Himura-san like I found mine in Akira._

* * * * *

            It was about an hour before noon when Shiori and Soujiro came, Kana and the other's all ready outside with Kenshin playing in the snow. Her mood was anything but cheerful, halting the snow games Kenshin and the kids had been playing.

            "Shiori-chan, daijoubu ga?" Hachiro exclaimed, rushing over to her. Shiori didn't answer, simply kept her head down and glared at the snow. "What's wrong? Shiori-chan?"

            "Leave her be, Hachiro-san," Seiki said seriously, looking his friend over, "Are you sick again?"

            "Iie," Shiori said with her voice uncharacteristically soft and quiet, "Daijoubu desu, Seiki-san…demo…"

            "Where's Yukishiro-san?" Soujiro piped, noticing the woman's missing presence and interrupting Shiori. The young girl didn't seem to mind this time, grabbing onto Soujiro's arm tightly when an amazingly cold chill ran down her spine making Shiori inhale sharply, face contorting in discomfort. The pain shooting outwards was too much for her all ready chill ridden body to handle, the last thing she heard being everyone's panicked yells before the world went black.

* * * * *

            "Welcome, Tomoe-san," a lanky man drawled, shutting the door once Tomoe had stepped inside.

            Tomoe jumped slightly, startled. "Iizuka-san," she said flatly. _I really don't like him._

            The Yaminobu's leader who was sitting on the floor smirked, eyeing her rigid posture. "Did you find out his weakness?"

            Tomoe's resolve or facial expression didn't waver as she shook her head. "I couldn't find a visible weakness."

            "Chigau," Iizuka drawled passively, smirking as Tomoe stiffened like a board, "My observations prove otherwise. I believe I know of a weakness he has." Iizuka's eyes gleamed maliciously. "You're trying to protect him, Yukishiro-san."

            "I'm doing no such thing," Tomoe said flatly, only to gasp as a katana blade was put to her throat. Glancing at the leader, she beat down her fear as he glared at her.

            "Don't forget who you love, what Battousai's done to him Yukishiro," the man said lowly, "Do not forget what side you're on."

            "I haven't," Tomoe said, inwardly growling while her hand drifted to the dagger in her kimono folds.

            "Sorry honey, it isn't there," Iizuka said maliciously as he waved the dagger in front of her.

            The next thing Tomoe knew she was back-slapped, the group's leader standing over her sprawled form menacingly. "I knew it; you fell in love with him didn't you? All women are weak like that." He gave her a swift kick that knocked the air out of her lungs, the force knocking her back into the small shrine's wall unconscious. "What's his weakness?"

            "The girl he's living with; Kamiya Kaoru," Iizuka stated with a glare at the knocked out woman, "That little brat Shiori reported to Kogoro many times about his odd behavior around her. I confirmed it myself when visiting there to deliver the message to Yukishiro. The fire in his eyes is gone. Battousai will go down easily if you capture the girl."

            "What about you?" the leader questioned, "Why not grab her yourself?"

            An annoyed tick formed on Iizuka's forehead. "I need to finish the brats off once and for all. No one makes a fool of me, least of all a little 8-year-old brat of a girl."

* * * * *

            "Her fever is high," Kaoru murmured as she placed a hand on Shiori's forehead. After putting the girl into a futon the children had been ordered home, lest the child's illness spread. "I'm going to go get water from the river, you two watch her for a moment."

            "Hai, Kaoru-san," Soujiro said as he knelt besides his friend who was flushed, her breathing heavy.

            Kaoru smiled slightly before grabbing a bucket and running outside, wrapping the blue shawl Tomoe had made her for winter around her shoulders. The wind nipped at her skin as she trudged outside, down to the almost completely frozen over river.

            "Mou, I wish it were summer," she muttered, filling the wood bucket with the cool water. Staring at her reflection, Kaoru put her finger into the chilling water, shivering as soon as she took it out. "It should be good for reducing her fever."

            "Very." The unknown voice made Kaoru jump, whirling around to try and find the source of the voice. 

            A light tap on her shoulder made Kaoru turn around sharply, swinging her fist in attempt to punch whoever it was. The attack was easily dodged, however, and Kaoru managed a small noise before she was hit in the back of her neck and fell unconscious into a ninja's arms, unconscious.

            "Take her back to your leader," Iizuka said, "I'll take care of Himura."

            The cloaked ninja nodded, bounding off from branch to branch with Kaoru slung over his shoulder, Iizuka picking up her fallen shawl before heading off towards the cabin.

            Inside, Kenshin was fidgeting restlessly, snapping out of his worried state when he heard the door open. To his dismay it was only Iizuka, though alarm surged through his veins when he saw the shawl in the man's hands. "Where's Kaoru?"

            Iizuka shook his head with fake sorrow. "A ninja was taking her away as soon as I came. He was one of the Yaminobu that the traitor hired." His face turned serious as he said, "Yukishiro is the traitor, Himura. You have to kill her."

            Kenshin felt sad, but that familiar anger was beginning to flow into his veins. A part of his mind was frightened by the sudden switch but it was pushed back and locked away. The only thought his mind was having was rescuing Kaoru and finding out why Yukishiro was doing this…why would she do this after being so kind to him? To Kaoru?

            "Himura-san…"

            "Watch after Shiori, Soujiro." His voice was no longer a gentle tenor but rather a commanding baritone drawl. "Iizuka, stay with them."

            "Yeah, I'll watch the kiddies." Iizuka sat back, patting his hidden sword to show the assassin he was set for any trouble.

            "Kenshin-san…" Shiori's eyes were closed as her hand came up and tried to grab hold of anything, the pain unbearable. Whatever she was sensing it was happening now or going to happen in a few minutes.

            Kenshin didn't answer, grabbing his daisho and running out of the cabin without looking back.

            Once Iizuka was sure that Kenshin was far away, he lost his grin and glared menacingly at the bed ridden child. "You're more trouble then you're worth, brat."

            Soujiro stood up, brow furrowed. "That's not nice, Iizuka-san!"

            Iizuka snorted, smacking Soujiro out of his way with the katana sheath and drew the blade in one tug. "It's time I finish what that fire couldn't!"

            Groaning, Soujiro rubbed his smarting cheek, looking up to see Iizuka advancing on a defenseless -- more or less -- Shiori. Standing, he picked up the wakizashi and drew the short sword determinedly. _I have to protect Shiori-san! "Stop, Iizuka-san!"_

            Raising an eyebrow, Iizuka let out a boisterous laugh when he saw Soujiro standing there with the short sword set in his hands firmly. "Little boy, you think you can defeat me?" When Soujiro didn't move, he glared and set himself into a stance. "Fine then, I'll finish you off first!"

            As Iizuka charged and lifted his katana high for the strike, Shiori finally managed to sit up and yell out, "Soujiro-san!" just as the sword was brought down

* * * * *

           Groaning, Kaoru's eyes fluttered open, only to see the dreary insides of what looked like an old shrine. In the corner, however, was a limp form huddled against the wall.

            "Tomoe-san!" When Kaoru tried to move, she frowned when she realized her arms and legs were tied.

            "She can't hear you," a tall, muscular man said as he tossed a dagger up and down in his hand. "So you're the Battousai's woman…"

            "What?!" Kaoru was confused and angry as she tried to wriggle free of her bindings. "Are you after Kenshin?!"

            "Smart broad." The comment obviously infuriated Kaoru further, spitting in the man's eye when he lifted her chin up. Growling, the Yaminobu leader smacked her with the back of his hand, sending Kaoru into the wall next to Tomoe. "No matter; Battousai's going to die so I wouldn't count on seeing him again."

            On cue, an explosion sounded in the distance, birds flying away as the first bomb was set off.

* * * * *

            Metal clashed with metal as Soujiro brought his wakizashi up, face emotionless due to a lot of practice as he pushed Iizuka away. Shiori was trying to sit up but due to the circumstances, Soujiro couldn't turn his attention away from his opponent to tell her to sit down.

            "So the little boy has some skill," Iizuka said absently, "Still not enough." Blade raised high to strike, Iizuka brought it down, only to yell when several well aimed kunai's pierced his arm. The sudden pain made him stumble to a stop, turning around to glare at the sick child who was falling back to her knees, drained of any energy she had left from throwing her hidden weapons. "Brat! I'll kill you now!"

            With a loud roar he ran forward, ignoring the wounds he was opening as he brought the blade up and charged her.

            _Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san…I can't stay true to your teachings, Soujiro thought before hopping on his toes a few times, taking off and creating indents in the floor from his Shukuchi. As Iizuka turned around to block a thrust he was anticipating, Soujiro was all ready there with the sword at his neck, slicing through and decapitating him in one quick slash. _

            Blood sprayed everywhere as Iizuka's body fell forward, Soujiro frozen to his spot as he held the blood stained wakizashi in his hand and stared at his hands calmly. Shiori wasn't in any better a shape then him, on her knees and looking at Soujiro as if she were seeing someone she didn't know. "S-Soujiro-san…"

* * * * *

            The tamed breeze of winter should have chilled him to the bone but Kenshin was too out of it to be affected. He was bleeding everywhere, the red liquid dripping down his head as he trudged through the forest. His shoulder was burning in pain from the injury that had been inflicted there, barely managing a glare at the leader who was at the end of the forest in front of the shrine.

            Inside, Kaoru and a wide awake Tomoe were back to back, Kaoru tugging furiously at Tomoe's bindings. "It's almost untied."

            "Hurry, Kaoru-chan," Tomoe hurried as she heard Kenshin give a furious battle cry. Iizuka had undoubtedly said she was the traitor and Kenshin was probably furious with her. When the ropes around her hands finally fell loose, Tomoe wriggled out of them and quickly untied her feet, wincing as she heard each clash of metal from outside.

            "Tomoe-san, untie mine!" Kaoru yelled when Tomoe ran towards the door.

            Tomoe turned to give her friend one last sorrowful look. She had told her everything just moments before but she still considered her a friend. "Sumanu, Kaoru-chan, but I can't." For a moment, she could see Akira again, holding out a plum blossom and mouthing that it was all right. Nodding her head to herself, she turned and ran outside, prepared to grab the dagger from her former leader and accept whatever fate that was tossed her way.

            "_TOMOE-SAN!" Kaoru's yell reached deaf ears as she twisted furiously with her bindings, finally freeing her hands and getting her feet free as well. Rushing towards the door, everything outside seemed to freeze and go in slow motion, her eyes widening in horror._

            Kenshin was pulling back for a final blow, one eye closed and bleeding profusely. With her limited ability to read people she was sure that he couldn't focus because of all his injuries, bringing the blade down just as Tomoe took her dagger from the brawny Yaminobu leader.

            The blade sliced right through both of them, the red liquid flying onto the ground like rain. The leader fell and a horrified Kenshin stood stock still, the dagger flying from Tomoe's hand and slicing a cut across Kenshin's cheek, over the old scar to make a cross shaped mark.

            "Tomoe-san! Kenshin!" Kaoru ignored the biting cold and ran down from the shrine, sliding next to them as Kenshin held Tomoe up. 

            The gold in his eyes had died to horrified amethyst, watching Tomoe as she slowly made her eyes open. They eyed his new scar, a mix of regret yet relief crossing them. "…Don't cry for me…onegai…Kaoru-chan…"

            "Why did you…Yukishiro-san…why?" Kenshin was confused and trying to keep his emotions calmed but his restraint was breaking.

            "I had to…for Akira," she said, tracing the scar Akira had made long ago, "He was right…everything will be…alright…"

            As realization struck Kenshin, Kaoru's tears fell faster, watching Tomoe's eyes close. "Hang on, Tomoe-san, onegai!"

            "I'm glad I met you, Kaoru-chan," Tomoe said with a weak smile, her eyes closed, "Take care of yourself…and Himura-san…sayona…ra…"

            "**_TOMOE-SAN!"_**

* * * * *

            Shiori let out a sharp gasp, the pain she had been feeling for days dying to nothing in a single moment. Running to look outside, she sighed when she saw nothing but white, the storm down to a small flurry of snow. "It's over…"

            "What's over?" Soujiro queried. He was still in his blood stained clothes, unable to move from his spot in a corner.

            "Whatever I sensed has happened…and it wasn't good…" she whispered. Her tone was eerie again but she was back to normal, no edginess or fatigue present. Shiori was calm and relaxed, perhaps a bit to calm for Soujiro's liking. It was like their health was switched, him being the sick and edgy one now.

            Staring out into the forest, Shiori barely contained her curiosity when Katsura made his way out of the trees but gasped at the people following him. "Kaoru-san! Kenshin-san!"

            Soujiro was at her side and looking out in a flash, eyes widening with his friends at the body Katsura was carrying. "Yukishiro…san…"

* * * * *

            "Sou ka…" Shiori was obviously disturbed as Katsura and Kaoru finished telling them what had happened and why Katsura was finally out of hiding. "So the one who gave Kenshin-san his first scar was Yukishiro-san's fiancé? She was out for revenge?"_ That explains her hostility towards Kenshin-san when I first saw her…_

            Kaoru nodded and sniffled, "She tried to save us but…"

            "In any case, you'll need to watch over Kenshin to make sure he doesn't run up a high fever." Turning towards the trunk Iizuka's body and head had been put into, Katsura let out a long sigh. "So he really was the traitor after all. I'm glad you are both unharmed for the most part."

            Shiori and Soujiro winced. It was true that both of them were physically fine but Soujiro was mentally a wreck. He had killed for the first time and it was tearing him apart inside, though he wasn't telling anyone. He simply smiled like everything was OK, but his smile wasn't reaching his eyes like it normally would.

            "I'm going to go check on Kenshin…" Getting up quickly, Kaoru walked towards Kenshin's room where they had laid him down, oblivious to the looks Soujiro, Shiori and Katsura gave her back. Sliding the door open, Kaoru didn't bother to hide her tears.

            His injuries had been severe, though she knew enough about medicine to properly bandage them before the wounds he acquired got infected. Kenshin's face was red from his rising fever, breathing heavily as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Kneeling by his side, Kaoru changed the towel on his forehead and stroked the cross shaped scar on his cheek._ At least Tomoe-san got her revenge without killing him… Kaoru tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes as she glanced towards the door to her room across the hall, Tomoe's body laid out in her own futon. __Why did she…why did she have to die?!_

            "Kaoru…" Wiping her eyes, Kaoru gave a relieved sigh as she saw Kenshin's eyes focused on her, though they were still dreary. With a strained effort, Kenshin brought his hand up to her eyes, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry…Kaoru…" When she didn't stop crying Kenshin grimaced and gave himself another mental kick. "Gomen nasai…for making you…cry…It's my fault."

            Tear filled sapphires stared at him incredulously. "It's not your fault! It was an accident, Kenshin! You couldn't have possibly stopped your blade in time…you were hurt and weakened from all of the blood you loss!"

            Kenshin grimaced again, turning his head away. He couldn't stand looking at her eyes anymore. He couldn't look into her eyes anymore. _Gomen nasai…but I can never tell you what I wanted to anymore…Kaoru-dono…_

            For the first time in his memory, Legendary Hitokiri Battousai finally broke down, his tears mingling with the soft sobs of the young woman beside him, the one he loved but vowed to never tell.

* * * * *

            "Katsura-san; since you're out of hiding I take it that it means Kenshin-san will be going back to Kyoto." Shiori nodded knowingly when he nodded. "I don't think I'll be going back."

            Soujiro stared at her questioningly, though his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach; he had a feeling he wouldn't like what she was saying. "What are you talking about, Shiori-san?"

            "My job here is done. I'll be going home to Edo," she said quietly, "Kaoru-san will watch after him from now on so I don't need to be here."

            Soujiro nodded in understanding, though he was sad about her decision. He wanted his friend to stay still but he understood her yearning to be home with her family in Edo. "When are you leaving?"

            "In the morning."

* * * * *

            As she said, Shiori loaded up her horse early the next morning, Soujiro helping her. Kenshin and Kaoru had been anything but glad that she was leaving, the ill assassin less then pleased about the fact that she had been there for a reason she wouldn't tell. After much debate, Kaoru had let him sit on the porch -- after she swept away the snow -- so he could see her off with the rest of them. "You're set to go."

           "Great…If I go straight on I can get there just by nightfall," she said, hopping onto the saddle and grabbing the reigns. Sighing, she sweat-dropped under Kenshin's stony stare. "Gomen nasai, Kenshin-san, for hiding so many things from you."

            "Why _WERE you here anyway? Who sent you?" His expression was stone cold again, even colder then he had been the first time she met him. Kenshin was obviously stomping his emotions into the corners of his heart and into his __'killer mode' again._

            With a small grin, Shiori said, "It's best if I don't tell you who sent me or why. After this revolution ends, however, and you run into me sometime, I'll tell you then. Look me up in Edo if you wish, you'll find me sooner or later."

            "Take care of yourself, Shiori-chan," Kaoru said with a teary smile, "You're a good kid and I thank you for being Sou-chan's friend these past months."

            Shiori nodded, blinking her tears away while smiling at her new friend. "You're a special friend of mine, Soujiro-san. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting me and I hope I'll see you again in the future."

            Cheeks red in embarrassment, Soujiro nodded and pocketed the letter she had given him. "I'll be sure to give this letter to Kana-san and the others. I know I'll see you again…sometime in the near future."

           Smiling, Shiori nodded before saying, "I'll miss you, minna-san. Sayonara." Waving briefly, Shiori hit the horse lightly, snapping the reigns to make it go faster and down the forest path for her home.

            _January 15 of 1865, __Himura Kenshin returned to war that, stepping out from his position as a shadow assassin and into the front lines of battle, fighting and protecting Ishinshishi members from the Shisengumi. Kamiya Kaoru and Seta Soujiro stayed by his side, despite the perilous danger it meant for them. _

_            Walking away from the burning cottage they once called home, the trio returned to Kyoto, Yukishiro Tomoe ascending to the heavens to join her love in peace._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_OK, I KNOW that was a pretty corny ending but I couldn't think of anything better. I'm so sorry for lack of updates but I was so caught up in writing my original, which I would like for some people to read and tell me how that is too! Check it out on my profile and review if you're not too busy._**

****

**_All right, the next chapter will begin what I would like to call "Baka-deshi's admittance to hell". Can you guess who's appearing in the next one? I don't know when it's going to be out though so sorry! Don't forget to R&R!_**

****

**_P.S. - If I missed anyone when I sent out my new chapter alert, tell me in a review so I can make sure to add you to my list!_**


	13. Chapter XIII: Words that need not be sai...

**_I hadn't realized some of you thought the last chapter was the end. It wasn't, but this is. My inspiration is almost nil and I don't want to leave anyone hanging about Kenshin & Kaoru's relationship so…here it is…and I'm so sorry if it feels rushed but I need to draw this to a close or it'll enter the lake of never finished fics._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Chapter XIII: Words that need not be said_******

**_Mountains of _****_Kyoto_****_, April of 1873_**

                23-year old Kenshin sat on a rock by a stream, stretching his arms from his recent training session. It had been 5 years since the close of the revolution and since then everything had been peaceful; quiet.

            "_BAKA DESHI!"_

            A sigh escaped the red head's lips; almost peaceful. "Hai, shishou?"

            A tall broad shouldered man in a billowing white cape stepped out from the cottage and tossed him a sack of yen. "Go into town and buy me some more sake."

            "I can do that, Hiko-san," Kaoru quipped, though he ignored her.

            At the sight of the raven haired woman, Kenshin's previous anger melted away and he headed off with a few choice words under his breath. It had been like this since he had come back to his master, retaking up his training as the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's 14th successor. Kaoru and Soujiro had come as well, that alone prompting him to ask his shishou to take them in. It had made him stomp his pride down but the past years had definitely been worth it.

            "Let me come with you, Himura-san," Soujiro said, coming out of the forest carrying firewood on his back. The light blue gi sleeves had been tied back and leg guards were around the boy's hakama, suggesting he had been training before Kaoru had ordered him to get wood. "I wanted to go into town today anyway…"

            "Come along then." 

Soujiro deposited the firewood and took off with Kenshin, Hiko muttering, "Remember what I told you," as he passed.

Kaoru gave him a suspicious look. "What did you tell him?"

That smirk that made Kaoru grit her teeth in annoyance flickered onto the egotistical man's lips. "The boy asked me how he could pick up a girl; who am I to refuse giving him my extensive knowledge? Soujiro's got to become a man some time this century; he's 18 already."

            Kaoru groaned; loudly. "Oh no…poor Sou-chan's going to be slapped…"

* * * * *

            The sake shop in Kyoto was, like always, filled with people bustling through, the big bush of red hair sticking out amongst the crowd. Even with his scar covered, everyone knew who Kenshin was and had become somewhat used to his presence. There was still an uneasy tension in the air whenever he was around though.

            Kenshin was oblivious to everything though; Soujiro was acting oddly, looking from side to side in search of…well…something. Purchasing 5 bottles of his shishou's favorite sake, he gave Soujiro two of them to carry before walking out of the shop. "Soujiro, who are you looking for?"

Was he seeing things, or was the boy blushing slightly? "A friend I met on my last trip to the book shop…"

            Kenshin's eyebrow arched questioningly, a hint of amusement in his amethyst eyes. "Female someone?"

            Soujiro was definitely blushing. "Hai…"

            "I was starting to worry that you didn't have an eye on any girl," he said with a touch of laughter in his tone, "Who is she?"

            "A friend…she was coming to visit with some family this week…should we go get some lunch at the Shirobeko? You won't have to go to the river and fish for it today."

            Kenshin rolled his eye heavenward saying, "Shishou will make me go anyway but sure…no offense to Kaoru-dono's culinary skills but I don't think my stomach can hold more of it after a week straight."

            Soujiro grimaced. "Why doesn't Hiko-san cook? He can cook decently enough…at least…he did when you were sick last winter…"

            Kenshin barely concealed a snort of laughter. "Hell will freeze over before he cooks again."

            Soujiro sighed; that was believable.

            "Konnichiwa Soujiro-kun," an older and prettier Kana beamed as she ushered them into the Shirobeko. Misa and Haruka were off in the background waiting tables, Hachiro and Seiki vaguely heard in the kitchen cooking for the owner, Sae. "Are you staying to eat today?"

            "Iie; we wanted to ask Sae-dono for five lunches to go…"

            Kana beamed; "Right away, Kenshin-san."

            "I'm going to see something Himura-san," Soujiro said quickly, putting the sake jugs down, "I'll be back in a moment."

            Kenshin blinked as Soujiro disappeared in the blink of an eye, asking Haruka to watch the sake before following. Who in their right mind could resist spying on the boy a little bit? He had spied on him when Kenshin was trying to have some alone time with Kaoru many times before. Peering around the corner of the wall, his eyes widened slightly.

            "So how has everyone been, Soujiro-san?" Shiori asked, kneeling in one of the rooms with three other people. He could see three shadows but nothing else really, except for the fact that the small girl he remembered had grown into a stunning young lady that had Soujiro wrapped around her fingers from the tell tale blush on his cheeks and his beaming smile that was threatening to break his face. "I didn't get a chance to visit you all last month when I was in town…"

            "Kaoru-san and Himura-san are doing great; Hiko-san is…" Soujiro paused as he thought his words over. "Well, Hiko-san is Hiko-san."

            One of the shadows snorted. "The guy is that bad?"

            The voice was oddly familiar but Kenshin just couldn't place it. Listening closer, he could tell the other two were a man and a woman but he was still at a loss.

            "I'm sure Hiko-san isn't that bad…he taught Kenshin how to fight so he has to be a good warrior."

            "Probably."

            "He isn't a good spy like we are then," Shiori quipped, "I can hear Kenshin-san breathing behind the wall around the corner."

            A tuff of red hair came into view as the former hitokiri fell to the floor sweat-dropping.

            Shiori giggled, waiting for Kenshin to crawl his way to their little corner room. "Long time no see, Kenshin-san. I see your skills have lessened somewhat; I could hear you a mile away."

            It's not like he could hear her though; Kenshin was too busy staring at the ghosts – at least, he thought they were ghosts -- in front of him.

* * * * *

            Kaoru tapped her foot as she waited for Soujiro and Kenshin to come back. Hiko was off making his latest pottery creation, thus leaving Kaoru bored stiff until the two men returned, Soujiro hopefully without a red handprint on his cheek.

            "Kaoru-san!"

            Turning around, Kaoru squinted, not believing what she was seeing. "Shiori-chan?" The girl walking beside Soujiro and Kenshin – who, Kaoru noted, was staring behind them while walking – beamed brighter, running the rest of the way before grabbing her in a hug. "Shiori-chan! It's been so long! Look at you! How are you?"

            "I've been alright; I'm in Kyoto visiting with some in-laws though." She smirked knowingly in the general direction of Kenshin and the three people he was absorbed in talking to. "They wanted to meet you and see Kenshin-san again."

            "Again?" Kaoru murmured confusedly to herself before Soujiro and Shiori grabbed each of her arms, dragging the young woman towards the rag tag group. "Makiko-san, Seiji-san, Ryosuke-san!"

            The adults talking animatedly with the former hitokiri looked up in unison, their amethyst eyes bearing a striking resemblance to Kenshin's. "Is this the famous Kaoru you've told us so much about, Shiori-chan?"

            The girl beamed, nodding. "Kaoru-san, this is my brother-in-law Seiji, his brother Ryosuke and their sister Makiko." Her grin widened. "They're the people who ordered me to come to Kyoto a few years ago."

            Kaoru's eyebrow ticked; she had always wanted to say this. "Why would you send a young child into the center of a war?"

            Makiko sighed, running a slim hand through her fiery red hair. "It was bad judgment on our part years ago, but we were so worried that baka would get himself killed." 

            Seiji nodded in firm agreement. "We certainly didn't put up with the incompetent slave traders for nothing."

            "Besides," Ryosuke scoffed, "This brat is too hard headed and stubborn to get herself killed."

            Shiori's eyebrow ticked and she stepped on Ryosuke's foot hard, prompting a howl of pain.

            "What is all the racket? Can't a humble potter get some peace around here?" He turned to Kenshin and arched an eyebrow. "Where's my sake and who are these people?"

            "You have to be Hiko-san." Arching a delicate eyebrow, Makiko walked around him with a speculative eyebrow, ignoring his annoyed look. "I always thought Kenshin's master would be a bit on the thinner side."

            Hiko's brow ticked. "Are you calling me, Seijuuro Hiko, fat?"

            Kenshin nearly choked on his laughter. "Please forgive Makiko, shishou. Ane-ue never knows when to keep her mouth shut."

            That earned two surprised looks and one hard smack to the back of his head.

            "Ane-ue?" Kaoru and Hiko muttered in surprise, though Hiko's face took back its annoyed presentation. He hadn't even known his baka deshi had living relatives, let alone one as annoying as him.

            Shiori snickered as she glanced at the now bickering siblings. "Can you see where he gets his attitude?"

            Hiko's brow ticked again, this time in earnest. _Just great; my home is turning into a reunion sight for my baka deshi. Now it's four times the annoyances._

* * * * *

            Kaoru watched in unconcealed amusement as Kenshin revealed yet another side to him; the childish one. She had always been an only child, so maybe that was why she found it so funny that he was currently arguing with them. Whenever one said something, it seemed to anger one of the others.

            "You're still short."

            Kenshin's eyebrow ticked. "I'm not _THAT_ short."

            Ryosuke snorted, "You're as short as Makiko!"

            That got the red haired girl started. "I am _NOT_ _SHORT!_"

            "If I'm not mistaken," Seiji – the seemingly calm one – said, "From what I heard of Makiko-chan and your wife talking, _YOU'RE_ the one who's short. Yushiro-san beats you by a few inches."

            Kenshin and Makiko choked on their tea while Ryosuke went furious red and Kaoru simply flushed in embarrassment. Shiori was having the time of her life, rolling on the floor and clutching her side as she howled in unladylike guffaws. "Kisama!" Ryosuke promptly jumped over the table and tried strangling his brother.

            Soujiro looked about ready to leave the room because of his uneasiness. "I think I'll go get some more water." He grabbed the empty bucket and walked out the door, Shiori looking up once her laughter subsided.

            "I'll go with you!" She promptly got to her feet and ran after him.

* * * * *

            Soujiro sighed as he put the bucket under the waterfall, the cool liquid frigid to his skin. The day had certainly been interesting and Shiori's rag tag family was as interesting as she had said.

            "Ne, Soujiro-san?" Shiori was sitting on top of a rock in the water, her feet cooling off in the water below. "How do you like living in the mountains?"

            "It's fun," he said simply,  a small smile quirking his lips, "But not nearly as much fun with no one my age to talk with. I know Kaoru-san and Himura-san are here to talk to but…"

            She chuckled knowingly. "They kind of make you feel like a third wheel?"

Soujiro nodded. "I'd like to see them get married one day…it's been so long since the…revolution ended and I know they both like each other."

            "Adults are stupid," Shiori stated flatly, "Take Ryosuke-san for example. He knows Makiko-san can kick his butt yet he teases her anyway and whines when she beats him up."

            Soujiro let out a little laugh. "I take it they're worse at your home."

            Shiori nodded with a roll of her eyes. "It's a common sight to see someone flying through the roof." Lying on her back, she let out another sigh. "There's never a dull moment but…I still get lonely…"

            Soujiro turned to her with an eyebrow arched. "You too?"

            "There's no one I can relate to…" She let out a sigh again, this time sad. "The last time I didn't feel lonely was when I was with you…"

            Soujiro smiled brighter then he ever had, the familiar warmth spreading to his face. It was giving him a wonderful feeling in his chest and just for a moment, he wondered what she would say if…"Shiori-san?"

            "Hai?"

            "Can I come live with you?"

* * * * *

            Kaoru choked on her rice dinner as she kneeled there, eating with Hiko, Kenshin, Soujiro and Shiori who had opted to stay a little longer. Ryosuke, Makiko, and Seiji had left, heading to Tokyo after promising to visit again. "Nani?!"

            "I'd like to go live in Tokyo with Shiori-san and her family." Soujiro couldn't bring himself to meet Kaoru's eye as he knew what he would see. "Don't get me wrong…I like it here but..."

            Kenshin didn't need to hear him elaborate on that. He had somewhat suspected that Soujiro was beginning to feel uncomfortable living with them. "It'll be quite desolate without you here, Soujiro."

            He gave a smile. "I doubt that. Hiko-san is here to keep things lively." Soujiro sweat-dropped when Kenshin glowered and Hiko had that teeth grating smirk of his. "Besides…I…"

            Kaoru studied Soujiro's suddenly volcanic blush curiously before turning to Shiori who was a bit flustered herself and avoiding eye contact. She'd miss him so much but she couldn't keep him here forever; she knew she'd have to let him go sooner or later. "I don't know what to say, Sou-chan…I'll miss you…" Kaoru let out a ragged sigh as she tried her best to smile brightly. "I know you'll be happy though, so…"

            Hiko wondered whether the two youngsters could beam brighter. It was rather pathetic really…the boy had figured out his feelings long after his baka deshi had but was the first one to admit it to his girl, if their interlocked hands under the table were any indication to anything. "When do you leave and I get to have some peace and quiet?"

            Shiori ignored his look towards her. "Tomorrow; I do have to get back to my job…" She glowered a bit and held up a message. "My superior sent me a new job already by messenger pigeon."

            "What's this?" Hiko asked, pointing to a figure on the paper.

            Shiori took a look at it before saying simply, "That's how much I'll get paid if I succeed."

            Kenshin and Kaoru gawked while even Hiko let his eyes widen slightly.

* * * * *

            Kaoru sighed as she watched Shiori and Soujiro walk off, waving until Soujiro turned around and was out of sight. It had been harder then she thought to let him leave, even though she knew he'd be happier with Shiori. He'd have more friends his age and more freedom.

            Still, it hurt.

            "Kaoru-dono, are you alright?" Kenshin watched her nervously as she blinked her tears back admirably. If there was one thing he could never figure out it was how to deal with a crying woman. Buddha knew Kaoru confused him enough as it was.

            "I'll be fine," she said with a light wave of her hand, "I just need to be alone for a little while…"

            As Kaoru began walking away – towards the waterfall – Kenshin contemplated leaving her alone but found his feet moving after her anyway. With the stealth of an active hitokiri, he followed a few steps behind her silently, settling in a high branch of one of the trees when she settled down on the rock in the middle of the pond. Kaoru was rigid as she looked around, relaxing only when she was sure that no one was watching.

            Finally, Kaoru broke down, tears flowing down her cheeks and into the lake below.

* * * * *

            It really was selfish of her to be this upset; Soujiro would be happier in the city with Shiori. If they were lucky, his calm presence would ease her temper into something more manageable. Heaven help them if it went the other way and Soujiro became quick tempered like her.

            Still, Kaoru had practically raised him. To her, it felt as if she had to let go of her own child; watch him go off on his own to spread his wings. On some level it was true and she had thought it would be easy to handle. After all, she had always known that Soujiro would leave to start his own life one day. It really shouldn't have affected her this much.

            Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin when her senses picked up a presence, looking up just as Kenshin took her in a warm embrace. His fingers ran through her hair lazily, his breathe tickling her neck. "What are you doing here, Kenshin?"

            "I followed you," he said without shame, "I know you're upset and I…thought you'd need a shoulder to cry on."

            The tears just wouldn't come, Kaoru's instincts preventing her from crying in front of the one person she never wanted to see her like this. Kenshin seemed to notice her reluctance now, sighing as he pulled back slightly to look her eye to eye.

            "A smart woman told me once…that it's all right to cry." He gave her a small smile. "So if you need to, cry your heart out. I'll never think any less of you."

            The dams seemed to break as Kaoru let loose her tears, using Kenshin's shoulder for the comfort she had always been denied for many years.

            By the time Kaoru's tears had dried the sun was beginning to set – the lake was a few inches higher too – and Hiko could be heard grumbling about no dinner. Sniffling one last time, she pulled out of his comforting embrace and smiled slightly. "I'm alright now Kenshin. Domo arigatou…for everything…"

            "I should be the one to thank you…Kaoru." Kenshin smiled slightly as he stood up, holding his hand towards her. "Let's go back home."

            Blinking a few times, Kaoru noted his lack of formality. He had never just called her Kaoru and his smile…it didn't seem like a forced one that he normally had. Blushing slightly, Kaoru took his offered arm and smiled. She didn't know why but the sound of just her name gave her a bigger comfort then any foreign chocolate could. It gave her a new hope that maybe…she could get closer to him; maybe he would open up and one day…

            Pausing through their walk in the woods, Kenshin turned to her and nodded. He didn't need to anything and neither did Kaoru; they both knew they could move forward in the pursuit of a relationship, now that he was ready.

            Coming out of the forest, Kaoru suddenly let go of his hand, surprising Kenshin slightly before standing on her toes and kissing him. It was short and sweet but the grin on Kenshin's face afterwards gave Kaoru a sort of happiness she had never felt.

Words could never describe their feelings for each other; all that mattered was that they would make each other happy.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Finally done! I thank ALL my reviewers for their support and I hope you enjoyed my first RK story._**


End file.
